


X-Series : Not Applicable

by Kaoz



Series: X-Series [1]
Category: Dark Angel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-27
Updated: 2011-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-19 09:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 81,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoz/pseuds/Kaoz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nÿx Sawyer is not an X-5 and she doesn’t have a barcode. She’s a different transgenic with a blank past and a twin that isn't a twin though he's got issues. Going to Terminal City on Krit’s request gets her into trouble especially when Nÿx drops in on Max un-announced. Krit, Zane and Syl return and spying on the Conclave gets painful for Nÿx when she tags along. A little pay back for the 3day enforced isolation with Alec?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

It’s been 9months since the Transgenics barricaded themselves in there, inside Terminal City. 9months since any one has heard from Alec, Max, Joshua or the others. Why humans would want to stay behind that barricade with those genetic test tube mutations is beyond most people. Not me. Nope, I get the why and the how, just wish I knew they were still alive but maybe now, with her I can.  
Ever since Max took out Manticore all those little Transgenics with their barcode identifier have been running around Seattle stirring up the public. It’s a whole new generation of x-men out here. But this aint about me and its not about Max or Terminal City. This little story is about her, Nÿx Sawyer, another X-5 who didn’t exactly make it out on her own two feet. This X-5 was dragged out, drugged up and loaded with no idea what the hell she’s supposed to do or be. Not that I know what the hell she is either. I mean, she’s got no barcode.  
So, how do I know she’s Transgenic? I have her files. Everything that was in the lab we blew up right after I put her in the back of our truck. Like I said, Transgenic. How do I know she was drugged? If you’d seen her the first time you’d get the same impression. She didn’t even know her name, at least not at first.  
There wasn’t much she could remember about herself besides her name and the files we had mentioned two ‘excursions’ into the world of Manticore espionage. Everything else was a map of her DNA and some notes. There was a reason she was in the tank. The geniuses at Manticore couldn’t control her so they dumped her in a water tank. Why water...?  
Yeah, she was completely blank and living with us at the ranch we managed to buy just outside of Los Angeles. So why did I take her? I don’t know, not really. Somehow seeing her in the tank with all those tubes- I thought of Tinga. They put her in a tank and killed her.  
So what did I do with her once we got her home? First off I got her dressed; she wasn’t exactly ready for a public appearance not that she’s hideous or anything like it. As a matter of fact, she’s a hottie. Goddamn gorgeous! What do I do after that? I make sure she knows how to behave in public. Do you think I need her going off on a soldierly rampage with those nutsoes out there? I'm not crazy! Neither are the rest of us and we didn’t need her calling attention to us. We’re safe at the ranch, self sufficient with no need to go into LA or not much need to go into the city.  
‘Eyes Only’ stopped his broadcast for most of those 9months. There was no one to tell the truth about what was going on but I hear he's back again. Some people are beginning to think he’s one of us, a Transgenic because he’s telling about what goes on behind the fence. I heard he loaded some pretty embarrassing feed of the raid at JamPony the night Max and the others left.  
I missed a lot since I left after we blew up the DNA lab. Max was dead, Zack got captured, the lab was gone and Lydecker... we left with him, Logan knocked out in the back of the truck.  
He never gave up, though. Now here I am trying to convince Nÿx she needs to go to Seattle and help the others. Help me find my sister and some how help the others too.


	2. Nÿx

I’m not sure what I am but those who ‘found’ me say I'm Transgenic. Whatever that means but I can’t exactly contradict them.

Still, I know about _Manticore_ and what they were doing there. I know about the escape back in ’09 and Lydecker hunting them down. I know he captured two of the X-5’s who escaped and what happened after he had them.

 Krit told me everything with Syl filing in some blanks. Krit told me what I was and who killed the others like me, ‘My Family’.

I don’t remember meeting any of them, don’t remember their faces, their names, what they were like and no matter how many times they tell me- remind me, there's not one spark of memory; not even dreams. That’s another thing that makes me different. I don’t dream, at all nor do I sleep as much as the others do. A couple of hours a week and I'm ready to roll.

Isn't that weird though? My body doesn’t need sleep so I don’t dream. Well, maybe I do but it’s not like regular dreams or what I've heard regular dreams are like, not how they described. There aren't any sounds or voices, no moving people or objects or changing scenery.

I get pictures. Fogged up, hazy, still life pictures. Sometimes it’s a face other times a place but always the same. There’s no variation in the sequence and I still don’t know what it means.

I wonder who it is? Where is that place? Maybe I’ll find the answers in Seattle?

At least that’s were he said I should go. Not that news of **Terminal City** and the Transgenics there made it harder to avoid the trip.

I don’t have a barcode, I'm not an X-5 but I'm one of them. One of _Manticore_ 's little experiments though I'm not sure how that’s possible if what Krit said is true.

They destroyed the DNA lab so it shouldn’t have been possible for me to exist. Max also died that night but she’s in **Terminal City** so there goes that whole ‘not possible’ theory. Then again when is it possible for a 5’2”, 130lb, 20 year old girl to rip through a stone wall or emit a 100 2 ft EMP wave?

But here I am. Riding ever closer to my doom and into the mouth of the beast.

He sent me to help, to find his ‘sister’, save her if I have to and I’ll do it because he saved me, took care of me until I could function properly and I was comfortable in my own skin.

He couldn’t tell me much else about my past or my reason for being, not at first. All he did say was he found me in a tank, wires all over and a tube stuck down my throat.

Must’ve been a pretty sight for him to risk his neck and get me out of there even if he says that’s not why.

He saved me to screw them over and took what files he could before trashing the place. i.e. Kaboom!

As it happens the files didn’t yield much information aside of what I was made of and some cryptic little notes we figured out later. As in when I ‘accidentally’ knocked out the power with one of my EMP waves. So far I was the only one capable of doing that.

I was the prototype which if performed well in the field would generate plenty of offers for more and money for the good old United States government.

Makes me feel all warm and tingly inside to know how much my government cares.

Assholes.

So, I'm not an X-5 or an X-anything. Not a thing, not a normal person, I never had a mother not even a surrogate like the others. At least there’s no mention of one in the files. I was just made. Born and raised in a test tube.

Maybe they thought that would control me, that I wouldn’t want to escape... it sure as hell made it easier to train me then again everything was already in my DNA. All the little things I needed to know to survive imprinted in my genes.

But what gets me worse than knowing I was born in some test tube, knowing that I'm the only one of my series, that I was meant to be less than human... it’s the Goddamn cat DNA!

Three times a year I have to make sure there's’ enough trancs to keep me down if not out until the wave is over. Sometimes I think the lab coats went a little crazy with the feline genes.

Being in heat is no fun, whatever any one may think. Only another Transgenic could understand it, understand the feeling unless he’s a guy.

Guys will never get it. Even when all they want is to _get_ it.

I wonder what it’ll be like. Seattle. I've never been anywhere besides the ranch outside of Los Angeles, not that I remember. Krit said I had to be careful because I’d been out twice on _Manticore_ business. Any one could recognize me.

The city’s not safe, not for us now that _every_ homosapien is hunting for barcodes. One of the reasons no one really left the ranch. We didn’t have much need to leave unless we wanted meat for dinner or milk for breakfast. Not so much after I got us the goat.

That still made me laugh. What a day that had been! I’ll never forget the look on their faces. It was great!

 ****


	3. Aric

The first obstacle was the Sector police and the check points. Huge problem…for anyone else; she had been warned and was prepared. As she slowed her bike Nÿx surveyed the fence and small guard post finding every possible tactical weakness she could exploit to her advantage.

“Get a grip girl. You don’t need to sneak past ‘em.” The mumbled words didn’t restrain her sight from focusing on the guard house and the two officers in there. Both wore the safety helmets and bullet proof vest over their uniforms required by their job. The bike rolled to a stop behind another civilian as she continued to look around.

 _‘It would be so easy. One little EMP wave and the lights go out not to mention I slip past unnoticed. So easy.’_

“ID.” the male voice barked. Nÿx didn’t flinch just turned her head and glanced up, over her rose tinted shades, to look at the officer.  

He saw the soft smile on her face as she handed him her ID and frowned. He glanced at it then at her and went into the guard house without a word.

 _‘Not a nice attitude for a public servant. Then again maybe he’s got rotten teeth and I could do him a favor by knocking them out.’_ Nÿx straightened on the bike and pulled the shades low on her face. Her eyes focused on the guard house but she couldn’t see much of the inside from her position. She raised a gloved hand to move a strand of loose hair behind her ear and listened.

 _“Got another one.”_

 _“Another? What is it with these old ID’s?”_ the second guard asked.

 _“Beats me. Just scan it through I got a line that’s growing like some fucking snake.”_ The first complained. It sounded like all he did was complain but then again she’d only been there two minutes. Still, Nÿx was usually right about a person upon their first meeting or sight of them.

 _“Snake? So where’s the betty?”_

A Betty? _‘What was that?’_ Nÿx wondered with a slight frown.

 _“On the bike. Are you done?”_

 _‘Oh, me. I'm the betty.’_ Nÿx realized with a frown, she didn’t remember that being the name on the ID.

 _“Why don’t I take it back to her? Looks like a goo-.”_

The door slammed shut sounding like a bullet in her ear and Nÿx quickly shoved the shades back on her face while pretending to fix her gloves. The officer gave her back the ID still un-smiling.

“Thank you officer. You have a nice evening.” Nÿx put the ID back under her leather jacket never taking her eyes off the officer. His eyes never strayed from her hand either, where it slid beneath the leather to her chest.

“There’s curfew.” He barked seeing the smile on her face. “You got ten minutes.”

 

 _‘Curfew? Since when is there a curfew around here or anywhere? Krit never mentioned this. I'm seriously beginning to think his info is out of date._ Very _outdated. Come to think of it he never said where exactly I'm supposed to go.’_

 ****So where was she supposed to go? Krit had told her to check out **Terminal City** but other than that he'd left her to decide on other accommodations not that she had much money left. About two hundred at the least but not enough to get by for more than a couple of days. The minutes were counting down as Nÿx rode through a slightly dilapidated Sector. The houses were still nice enough not to be considered shacks but not by much and **Terminal City**? That was still two Sectors away.

Nÿx thought back to the week before she’d left. Krit and Syl had been poring over maps of Seattle and having Nÿx memorize them not a difficult task considering her photographic memory. Now that she was in Seattle the maps were becoming actual streets instead of just grids with names and numbers.

 **-X-**

 ****

“Come on!”

“Get the cash!”

“Fuck him up!”

The men had a bundled figure crouched before them trying in vain to deflect their blows. The last one aimed a kick at the hunched figure with all the force he could muster and a wicked smile. At the last possible moment the hunched figure moved and the guy hit the brick wall. There was a loud scream as the guy’s foot and knee connected with the cold stone. The hunched figure leapt to its feet and shoved the howling cussing man back into the other four before he ran.

“Get him!”

“Kill the son of a bitch!”

“Leave ‘em! We gotta jet!”

“Get you're pussy ass over here!”

“I got him!”

“No you don’t.” the running figure yelled. He risked a smirk over his shoulder almost tripping.

“The fuckers taunting us!”

The men ran out of the alley and down the street into another alley. If the people in the houses heard the noise outside they didn’t show any signs of it. People in this Sector knew not to be out past curfew and not just because of the Sector police. There were other things more threatening...

The guy kept running without slowing down which gave the men chasing him the impression that they hadn't hurt him bad enough. The sound of an engine and the flash of light barely registered as they chased their prey into the abandoned lot. One of the guys threw himself at the guy they were chasing and grabbed him around the knees. Both went down hard but the one being chased had more incentive to get away. He scrambled to get to his feet and managed to disentangle himself when he noticed the girl.

She stood glaring at the four thugs, her black hair getting in her eyes as it slipped out of the single braid. She stood fearlessly, legs slightly apart, eyes shooting fire, jaw clenched while her full lips formed a sneer of contempt.

 **-X-**

 ********

****The men ran into her path suddenly. The first went past so fast Nÿx didn’t get a good look but the five others chasing him gave her the impression they weren't after the guy for his own good. She swerved to avoid hitting the last one, a straggler limping by. He came out way after the others Nÿx hadn’t time to slow or stop. The tires caught the gravel and began to slide. She knew there was no getting out of the slide or avoiding the crash but she wasn’t about to let her bike get totaled because of some idiot with a limp.

Nÿx tried to get some control but the bike swerved harshly to the right and then slid. She could feel it tilt but still refused to let go even as her side hit the gravel. With a last grimace Nÿx let go of the handles and rolled. She made two complete turns before managing to get her feet under her.

 _‘Thank the lab coats for the feline genes.’_ Was her thought as she slid in the gravel, one foot gouging a path in the dirt and her full weight on the other while she used both hands to steady her slide.

Nÿx came to a full stop not far from her bike in a crouch. The sound of screeching metal was torture to her ears. She was afraid to turn around and see the mess, all her hard work, all those weeks building that bike from scratch.

“Ash…”

She’d had to steal most of the parts but the best was finding the body. She’d taken her time in building it, not just because she wanted it done right but because she wanted more time before she left Los Angeles for Seattle.

Nÿx stood slowly, feeling every muscle coiled and ready. She was beyond angry and the target for it stood before her. She pulled the straps off her shoulders and let the pack drop to the ground as she moved towards the limp.

“You better get out of here.” The limp ordered as if he were looking out for her best interest but Nÿx was beyond listening. She wanted blood and this limp was responsible for the damage to her bike so he’d be the first to give her said blood. Her boots crunched on the gravel as she continued forward. The limp stared unsure of what to do. He noticed her hair was falling out of the long braid, the brown leather jacket was smeared with dirt and her jeans, which he absently noticed hung low on her hips and molded to her thighs, were stained with mud from her fall.

“Dukas,” the limp called to the others with a clear note of worry in his voice. They had also been staring at the girl and at her deliberate walk they moved behind the limp in a ragged half circle.

“He told you to leave.” Dukas re-iterated. He hung both hands on the front of his belt and stood as tall as his 5’7” frame would allow.

Nÿx flicked her glance in his direction assessing the threat before going on to the others. It wasn’t much of challenge but it would be enough to vent her anger on. Then she could pick up her bike and move on, hopefully to find a place to hole up for the night.

“You shit heads fucked up my bike.” Nÿx ground out coming to a stop right in front of the limp. “You're paying for repairs.”

The men laughed uproariously. Dukas looked her over again and laughed harder. What was a little girl like her going to do about it? Not a damn thing that’s what. There were five of them not counting the stupid limp and only one of her.

“Looks like we got us a pleasure puss tonight boys!” Dukas called to the others with more laughter. The men chuckled already imagining their ‘fun’.

“Only satisfaction here is gonna be mine, _boys_.” Nÿx said getting in Dukas face. She saw the ugly sneer replace the laughter and his eyes shone with a beastly glint. This wasn’t a man, not by her standards, so he didn’t deserve her consideration. These thugs were out for blood, enjoying the freedom being a gang afforded them and terrorizing innocent people. Nÿx ran her gaze over him once more before locking eyes with him.

“I’ll shut that pretty punk ass mouth of yours, baby.” The threat was minimal but he didn’t know it. Nÿx saw his shoulder twitch and knew his hand was coming up for a swing.

Dukas stumbled back clutching at his nose and looking confused. He glared at Nÿx then glanced at his hand feeling the burning sting spread from his nose to his cheeks. There was a smudge of blood on his palm. The sight infuriated him and worse was seeing the smirk on her face. He swung at Nÿx again with an animalistic roar.

Nÿx leaned slightly to her left as Dukas came in. She raised her knee hitting his chest. The full force of the blow knocked the air from him then her elbow came down on his spine just between his shoulder blades. The slight pop was loud but the sudden screams of pain drowned it out. Dukas lay on the ground his body unable to move but feeling every ounce of pain race through his body.

“One down.” Nÿx stated looking at the others.

 **-X-**

The girl was fast. Too fast for a normal person so there was only one thing she could be. Only one thing... He knew what every one had been saying, what the reporters said on TV. Hell he’d seen the feed ‘Eyes Only’ had posted on the raid at JamPony. One of the girls, the lanky blond one, had looked just like everyone else. Like you or him, she was gorgeous and she had been one of them. Transgenic.

He got up and started to run again. It wasn’t like she couldn’t handle five thugs-make that four and one with a limp. What if she didn’t handle them? They’d be on his ass again. He couldn’t hide, not from Dukas but he was down for the count. Wasn’t he?

“Shit!” the words left his mouth in a hushed whisper. “Shit, shit, shit!” he repeated going back.

 **-X-**

The air was cold, the ground wet, every sound muffled by the night as the fight raged in the empty lot. Trees obscured most of it from any one looking out their window or some brave idiot walking out after curfew.

Nÿx’s breath made small white clouds as she breathed regularly. The men had a huge fog trailing after them with grunts and groans as they tried to hit her, take her down.

The flash of metal glinted in the moonlit night and from the closest light pole. There was a crack and blood both combined with a painful howl as another of the thugs fell. His arm lay awkwardly pointing out in a grotesque angle, the sleeve of his shirt quickly drenched in blood.

 _‘Just three left and I don’t feel any better.’_ Nÿx thought as she bent at the waist turning as she swung her legs in a scissor kick. She landed in a crouch searching out the next target. One of the thugs came at her with his knife. She smiled coldly and jumped to her feet arms coming up to block a punch. The thug swung, the blade slicing past her cheek without a graze. Nÿx took his wrist in her hand and crushed the bones. He howled in pain dropping the blade which Nÿx caught. The end flipped in her palm as she shoved him away. She turned in a half circle slashing with the knife and felt it slide through cloth and flesh. The thug stood looking dumbly at her. Three bright marks crisscrossed his chest the cloth flapping in the cold air as he reached a trembling hand to the wounds. They weren’t life threatening but the guy didn’t realize it yet. With two quick steps Nÿx moved forward gave a slight hop and kicked his head. The thug flipped in the air before landing on the muddy grass, a brown foot print on the side of his face.

Nÿx would’ve laughed but she didn’t have time then to enjoy the sight. _‘Wish I had a camera.’_  But those were terribly expensive and the processing of the film was almost as much. Too much trouble for just a picture even if it was a good one.

There was a scuffle and more shouts. Two thugs were ganging up on another man. Nÿx saw him wave a stick then recognized the black jacket of the guy being chased. He’d come back.

“Men.” Nÿx grumbled ducking as the other thug came at her. Men were stupid most of the time at least that’s what Syl had told her. The thug reeled back from her scorpion kick and Nÿx didn’t wait for him to recover. She moved forward jabbing her fist at his chest. The bone cracked beneath her knuckles and her left fist came down on his face. He went down hard with hardly any sound and she moved to help the guy who’d come to her ‘rescue’.

 ********

**-X-**

Aric was doing fine, he was holding his own, he was kicking serious thuggish ass!

“Ooph!” Aric hunched and squeezed his eyes closed as the punch he knew was coming landed on his already bruised face. Suddenly he was pushed and there was no pain except for what he already felt. The pipe had fallen out of his limp hands and he cracked an eye open to find it. What he did see opened both eyes wide. That girl was fast, just a blur of motion. She punched, ducked, kicked and kicked ass without a rest. Aric wondered what he was even doing there. The girl could definitely handle herself without any help from him.

Still... both thugs were busy with her not paying any attention to him and Aric had some anger left over from the beating- unjust beating- they had subjected him too. The pipe lay in the wet grass to his right and without a second thought he grabbed it moving up behind the closest thug.

Aric swung the pipe like a bat. The metal rang hollowly vibrating up to his hands making them go slightly numb but he didn’t let go. The thug stumbled and half turned to Aric. He swung again with more strength at the same time that she kicked. The thug practically flew into Aric’s swing. There was a loud crunch and the huge guy went down like a sack of potatoes.

Aric swung again hitting the limp body before looking up at the last thug. He didn’t care that she had things under control. Aric wanted blood, he wanted to inflict more pain and moved in for the kill. He was full of anger, not thinking clearly. He didn’t wan to think, didn’t want to consider the repercussions of his actions and that was why he was in this predicament in the first place.

The pipe swung in an arc the tip catching the mans shoulder. Nÿx crouched low and swung her leg out. She hit his knee and the thug went down. Aric swung again landing another blow this time to the chest. Before the pipe could come down on the thugs head it was pulled from his hands.

“What’s your malfunction?” dark eyes flashing and framed by a pair of delicately shaped eyebrows scowled into his face.

“What?” was she talking to him? Why had she taken the pipe in the first place? He was helping her! Helping everyone these useless fools had ever hurt and would hurt in the future.

“You could kill him!” Nÿx yelled.

 _‘Kill him? Yeah, I could and the world would be a better place.’_ Aric thought but the girl wasn’t giving him that chance. Instead, Aric contented himself with a nasty kick to the thugs head. Blood spurted from a cut and the guy groaned pitifully. She shoved him and he stumbled back a pace. He shrugged indicating that he was done and watched as she threw the pipe far enough away he couldn’t get it. While she was distracted he kicked the thug again before she could intervene. Then, Aric kicked the thugs head one last time before spitting on him.

He found her staring at him with both hands on her hips looking for all the world the way his sister did when she was annoyed with him. He started at the thought and frowned. Since when did he think of his family anymore?

“Hey!” he called to her back as she moved out of the lot and to the bike. “Wait up.”

“What for?” she replied in a tone that said she didn’t want him to answer the question.

“Uh-.”

 _‘Well that was eloquent.’_ He thought.

 ****__

**-X-**

 _‘My bike!’_ Nÿx wailed inwardly. Her pack still lay where she’d dropped it and her bike, ‘Ash’ as she’d named it, lay on its side. She bent down and gently ran a gloved hand over the body as if her touch alone would cause it pain.

“They got an ass beating, Ash.” She muttered feeling angry again. She picked up her bike and surveyed the damage. There were huge gouges in the charcoal paint gleaming like silver lightning bolts in the night. The tires were still intact and when she rolled it a couple of paces there was only the slight squeal of grinding metal before it vanished.

Nÿx turned intent on getting her pack only to find him standing with it in his arms. His dark hair billowed in the cold breeze getting in his eyes. The side of his face was beginning to blacken and his cheeks were stained red like the tip of his nose, from the cold night air. His breath puffed out in short gusts as he shuffled from one foot to the other.

 _‘Can’t be more than 5’9”, about 145-150lb on the slim side and not too smart I’d say.’_ Nÿx shrugged holding out her hand for her pack.

“Oh.” He said glancing at her bag in his hands. He clutched it for a moment before loosening his hold, yet he didn’t hand it over.

“Uh-well you can’t leave.”

One delicate eyebrow arched upwards and a steely glint shone in her dark eyes.

“Why not?”

He knew it wasn’t a question. The chic was looking him over with the knowledge that she was the superior being and he was a- well she’d squash him in a second.

“Because I just saved your butt back there! Don’t I get a thanks?” Aric was pushing his luck on this one.

“Oh-ho! You mean that whole swinging the pipe like you think you’re Tommy Lasorda or was that Mike Piazza you were impersonating? Heard he had a nice ass…” she trailed off but quickly turned a glare on him and imperiously motioned for her pack still in Aric’s arms.

“Don’t have time-.” She began but Aric’s brain got a light bulb idea forming and before he knew what it was he began to speak.

“Yeah. Curfew. Uuh… started about a minute ago.” He said looking up from his watch. He looked at her frown and the bag in his arms a lazy smile forming on his bruised face. He winced slightly from the cut on his lip but said it any way.

“Guess you need a place to crash.”

 ********


	4. Introduction

His name is Aric Thane. It should be thorn as in ‘the thorn in my side’ I can’t seem to remove. That’s not entirely fair since I've been imposing on his ‘hospitality’ for over a week now. I'm low on cash too, down to my last $50 but I have a plan. Only problem is finding something to steal. That shouldn’t be the problem considering this is Seattle and there's plenty of rich folk around here but I can’t seem to get around as easily as I thought.

Aric is no help. He laid about all day or he did at first with the excuse that he was recovering from his beating. The bruises were turning a sickly yellow green by now and the cut on his lip had healed. That morning I told him I needed to get a job. Krit had mentioned JamPony, the messenger service Max had worked for. Now that had been the best idea little Maxie had during her time as a regular homosapien. She’d had a pass that gave her the freedom to go about the city when she pleased. Since I needed to move about without calling attention I figured that was the best route, besides why not hide in plain sight?

 **-X-**

“Don’t you have something else to wear?” Aric asked eyeing the little brunette before him. She was in jeans, again. He wasn’t complaining about them because as usual they fit her shapely body perfectly, acting as a second skin. There were plenty of male eyes that would latch onto that juicy ass the minute she walked into Crash but she was wearing the heavy biker boots she clumped around in all the time and a black long sleeved shirt with a round collar. She’d pulled her long black hair into a loose ponytail which still reached the middle of her back.

“What?” Nÿx glanced down at herself not sure what the problem with her clothes was. She turned inspecting the back of her jeans then her shirt before finally looking at Aric with a frown.

“You're like-some...” words escaped him. How was he going to tell her the clothes weren't sexy enough for a girl with her looks? “Tomorrow,” he said pointing from her then to himself. “You're getting some new clothes and I'm gonna take you.”

“Wha- hey!” Nÿx called after him indignantly but Aric had slipped out the door. She grabbed her leather jacket and followed.

 ********

**-X-**

Crash was the local hangout for everyone and any one but it was mostly a regular watering hole for JamPony messengers. The bartender recognized most of the faces present that night and handed out pitchers of beer with ease. His gaze traveled lazily over the crowd with studied indifference but in the back of his mind he wondered which one of them was Transgenic. He hadn't seen any barcodes on the customers but it wasn’t as if he could ask them to bare the back of their necks for him.

The world had changed dramatically after the Pulse and people had adapted. Now, with this new threat... it was getting difficult to keep being civil. The mob mentally was taking hold and once more the world or what the citizens of Seattle considered the world, were re-living the Salem witch trials. Only this time they were hanging Transgenics.

The music played on, the beer kept flowing and people kept coming in to enjoy a couple of hours of fun or maybe just to wind down for the day. At the top of the stairs was another regular, this time with a hot girl in tow. The guy smiled lazily before sauntering down the stairs and toward a group of people on the raised floor of the bar. He leaned slightly speaking to the girl who barely reached his shoulder and led her to the table. Jim, the bartender, took it all in and watched the girl. Something about the way she stood nagged at him. She looked comfortably confident in her surroundings, moving easily, as if she knew the place and people. Jim hadn't seen her before so it struck him as strange behavior but she was with Aric and the guy was a regular, a decent fellow who always paid his tab on time, no matter what.

 ****

 **-X-**

“Hello my working grunts!” Aric greeted with arms thrown wide looking like a winged bird about to pounce.

“Aric!” the big blond guy looked up with a lopsided smile then tilted his head to get a good look of the brunette. His smile widened to reveal perfect white even teeth and a dimple in his left cheek. “Who's the hottie?”

“Aah.” Aric sighed dropping his arms and gently guiding Nÿx forward. “This is my cousin. Just moved from...” Aric looked down to Nÿx trailing off since neither of them had actually spoken about the night they’d met. He figured if she didn’t want to talk about it then he wasn’t going to bring it up. Nÿx figured the less she had to explain the easier life would be and so both found themselves in the awkward position they were in now.

“Los Angeles.” Nÿx supplied. She turned a cute smile on the others noticing how easily the guys forgot about their slip up. “Never really kept in touch until recently. Figured it was about time I looked up some family, so here I am.”

“Yeah, family.” The blond mumbled still looking her over with mooning eyes. She could tell he was the charmer of the group and he would most likely try something to catch her eye.

“Don’t you have manners?” the only other girl at the table asked. “Introduce her, moron!”

“Oh! Yeah,” Aric snapped to attention and pointing to the blond flirt said; “This is Gryph.”

“Hey,” Gryph raised a big hand in a mocking salute before cupping it around his beer glass.

“And Audny-.”

“Stavia.” Audny finished for him reaching a hand to Nÿx with a smile. “Audny Stavia. Nice to meet you.”

“I'm Nÿx Sawyer.” Nÿx said taking the proffered hand. Audny shook once, firmly, before letting go and Nÿx immediately liked her.

Nÿx hadn't been raised like the X-5’s so she didn’t treat the world as they did. She still held herself back and distrusted everyone and everything but she wasn’t as aloof or standoffish as the others were. To Nÿx the world and the people in it were something new to explore. At first she had approached them as a scientist would upon finding a particularly interesting specimen to analyze.

Krit and Syl had both patiently worked on that uncomfortable behavior until Nÿx was able to blend in with them and quietly observe as a bystander even while in their noisy midst.

She still found them interesting to watch and this was no different so Nÿx took a seat and listened to them joke and talk asking her questions which she answered easily with one lie after another though never straying too far from the truth she couldn’t remember what she’d said.

‘ _O what a tangled web we weave, when first we practice to deceive.’_

Nÿx smiled softly thinking that who ever had come up with that had never been as good as she nor had they enjoyed the lying game as much.

 ****

 **-X-**

“Cousin?” Nÿx asked out loud on their way up to his apartment. It wasn’t exactly plush the way Syl had described Logan Cale’s penthouse suite.

‘ _Haveta give big sis props on the rich boyfriend.’_ Nÿx thought to herself as she surveyed the chipped paint on the walls and the rickety staircase. Aric lived on the 3rd floor in a two bedroom apartment, not that he was her boyfriend because- No!

He’d told her it was one of the few that still provided hot water in the pipes and she was lucky to get a hot shower. Nÿx hadn’t deigned to reply just closed the door to the bathroom and slipped into the steaming water for the next hour.

“What?” Aric turned a slightly puffy eye on her as they continued their walk up to the apartment. “I couldn’t say you were my sister. They’d never believe it.”

“Oh, but they’d believe we’re cousins. I understand,” Nÿx replied off hand. “You’re an idiot.”

“Whoa! Hey- what’s with all the insults?” Aric stopped mid stairway and Nÿx didn’t like having to look up at him anymore than she already did because of their height differences.

“Ah! Who’s calling the kettle black?” she cried out indignant.

“I never said you were a kettle.”

“What’s wrong with my clothes, huh?” Nÿx asked going straight to what had been bothering her the whole night. She looked at herself again saying; “Everything’s clean, nothing’s torn so what’s the matter with my clothes Mr. Don’t-you-have-anything-else-to-wear? Huh?”

Aric’s mouth worked trying to form words that would explain-explain-. _‘What the hell is this?’_ he thought.

“Nothing.” Nÿx stated going past him to the apartment. “That’s what’s wrong with my clothes. Not one damn thing.”

“I was trying to help!” Aric cried going after her. But the damage was done and not for the first time did he wonder what it was about women that drove men up walls and into insane asylums for lack of understanding what the hell went on in their brains.

“At least she’s getting a job tomorrow.” He mumbled.

“Yeah, then I wont have to put up with you!” Nÿx yelled back. He’d forgotten about that enhanced hearing. That brought a whole new line of thinking to his already overworked brain. One, what was she doing in Seattle? Two, they needed to get some things straight.

“Nÿx! I think it’s time we had a conversation.”

 ********


	5. Job Hunt

JamPony was a virtual bee hive. Couriers moved about either on their feet or on their bikes. Nÿx walked down the ramp taking everything in. This was where Max had spent most of her time working and moving about Seattle, her very own playground. The lockers stood at the back of the building with people constantly moving about and to her left was the little lounge area where others sat watching the idiot box.

Nÿx wondered absently if ‘EyesOnly’ would put up a broadcast today. She hadn’t seen one since she’d arrived in the city and was beginning to think something must’ve happened. Nÿx still hadn’t’ been able to get to **Terminal City** and the waiting was finally getting to her.

With new purpose Nÿx made her way to the window where a slightly blondish man wearing glasses yelled out orders.

“Bip, bip, bip people! These packages won’t deliver themselves!”

 _‘Normal.’_ Nÿx smiled to herself finally meeting the man she’d heard about from the stories Max had relayed to her brother. Belatedly she remembered that Zack had also worked at JamPony briefly when he’d been searching for Max.

 _‘Big brother left a bad impression here.’_ That didn’t bother her too much considering not one of them looked alike. With the exception of Krit and Max or so Syl had said. Then she’d looked at Nÿx with a slight frown but hadn’t said anymore.

 _‘Do I look like her? Is that why Krit saved me? Because I reminded him of his sister?’_

She didn’t know it but Krit had pictured Tinga the way Max had seen her. In the tank with all those tubes… that thought had made his decision for him and now Nÿx had a life of her own. But Nÿx didn’t know that and so her main worry was that _they_ had made her in Max’s image. Just a cheap copy.

That wasn’t the case and as she approached the window where the rapidly reddening face of Normal kept yelling out parcel numbers she dreaded having to explain she wasn’t the X-5 he thought. She wasn’t an X-5 at all.

Normal turned to face the little girl quietly standing at his window and barked; “What?”

“Hello.” She said in a soft voice. Normal’s eyebrows drew together in a frown. Nÿx saw this and pushed her trepidation aside.

“I’m Nÿx and your new outstanding JamPony messenger.” She smiled holding her hand out to him never flinching from the look on his face. Inside she was willing him to just shake her hand and give her the job.

“My what?” Normal asked incredulously. He looked over the girl once more noting the golden skin, long black hair falling in waves to frame her face. The delicate look of her features, finely shaped eyebrows and long dark lashes framing the darkest almond shaped eyes he’d ever seen. On a closer look he noticed tiny flecks of green in their depths. She had the look of a cherub or at least what he’d heard described as a cherub with slightly rounded cheeks and full lips. Normal tilted his head slightly at the image.

“How old are you?” he asked in his best grumpy voice. She lowered her hand to the top of the counter and arched an eyebrow.

“Twenty. How old are you?” she returned with an impish smile. Normal started at that and frowned again. He leaned down thinking she was a petite little thing and said; “I’m the boss here. I ask the questions so don’t go getting smart with me missy.”

“Yes, sir.” Nÿx replied with an appropriately demure smile as she straightened. “So, which packages are mine?” she asked eyeing the parcels in front of Normal.

“Ha!” Normal exclaimed. “There are procedures here girly. There’s an application to fill out and paper work to file-.”

“Great, then I should definitely get started on that.” Nÿx replied.


	6. Making the Rounds

 

 

So, Gryph says Normal isn't putting up much of a fight these days what with all the Transgenics he had on payroll a couple months back. Yeah, he just turns the other cheek. Hired our girl and put her to work right off the bat.

Gotta say I wish I’d have gone with them, Max and the others, instead of heading out that door in the first wave. I'd only been there for a short visit too! Missed a pretty interesting life story at the end though.

Not that this story is anything to laugh at. This one’s pretty cool too at least what I've found out so far.

 ** -X-  
**

“Ey! Sawyer you working today?”

She stopped with a sigh on her full lips and turned to the dispatch window. She raised a delicate hand and flipped the end of her black hair off her shoulder. Today, she was in her comfortable mood. Meaning she was in black sneakers, ash-gray cargoes, a black long sleeved tee and red igloo vest. 

“I'm always working, Normal.” She headed up to the window and took the package he handed her. Nÿx was already turning away when he handed her another. She turned with a frown only to get another bigger package.

“Normal, what's the deal here?” she asked getting yet another package.

“We’re short handed today so you're taking some extra deliveries. Got a problem with your load have a talk with those lazy slackers who called in sick today.”

“But-.”

“What are you still doing here?” Normal asked. “Get a move on missy. These packages have to be delivered yesterday. Go. Go!” he waved a hand in the general direction of the door already calling out for the next victim. Nÿx moved out of the way clutching the packages to her chest. A bike came in close behind her and she jumped out of the way turning to face-.

“You are asking for some bruising.”

“And you have quite a load for today.” Gryph threw her a sly grin as he set the bike aside. “He’s in one of those moods, huh?”

“You think?” Nÿx's sarcastic reply was followed by a curse as one of the packages fell. “Its not even midday yet and I can already tell this is going to be a bad day.”

“Oh…” Gryph glanced around before leaning close to Nÿx and asking; “So what exactly do you see for me today? Should I bet on-.”

“NO!” Nÿx hissed. “I told you it doesn’t work that way now would you shut it!”

“Aw lighten up Nÿx.” Gryph threw an arm aver her shoulders and walked her towards her locker. “Juts think of all the cash we could make-.”

“No.” Nÿx shrugged out of his arm and stomped towards her locker setting the packages on the bench.

“Nÿx-.”

“Not another word, Gryph.” She got her pass and backpack the sound of metal ringing as she slammed the small door shut. 

“Hey!” the familiarly cheerful voice of the red head greeted.

“Audny would you tell Nÿx it’s a perfectly good idea to-.”

“No.” Audny immediately replied.

“But you don’t know wh-.”

“Yeah, I do so leave Nÿx alone.”

“Bye Gryph.” Nÿx smiled waving as she trudged off to do her deliveries. Somehow the smile wasn’t comforting.

“Normal, Gryph said he’d love some overtime.” She said to his dismay.

“Great, You see people that’s a real messenger right here. Volunteer…” Normal pointed to Gryph who looked as if he’d just seen a mutated Transgenic for the 1st time.

“What! But she-.”

“Told you to leave her alone.” Audny smirked as she too headed to her locker.

 **-X-  
**   
****

** ** Today was one of those days, I could tell. Something was going to happen and as always I had no idea what!

What was the point of being precognitive if I couldn’t make sense of what I saw? Just random people and events… but I wasn’t even a precog in the normal sense either. These were just frozen images, single events or- at best I’d call them a ‘gut instinct’ but they were _in_ me so there had to be a purpose.

“What am I?” 

It wasn’t the first time I’d asked and I doubted it would be the last. 

Sometimes I would wake up covered in a cold sweat with their faces still fresh in my mind. I mean, who were they? What was I supposed to do? Help them? How? Why? 

Why did I care? But those people- girls? There was a feeling attached there- fear, but I didn’t know if it was mine or theirs or maybe it had been ours…?

“Next. Hey! Move on! Let’s see your pass.”

“JamPony messenger, I have deliveries.” I said showing my pass to the Sector police. They were getting tough on everyone, even us, messengers. They didn’t just look at our passes anymore, they scanned us too. Made sure the faces matched the info in their little boxes and on our ID’s.

I looked around seeing the mess this place had become. I couldn’t remember what the city looked like before because I wasn’t alive back then, because living in a box wasn’t what id call alive. But back then, everything had been new and clean, though I imagine it hadn't looked this bad a year ago. Not since ‘Max’ and the mutated Transgenics barricaded themselves in **Terminal City**.

I felt the blood rush to my face and tried to think of something else, something that wouldn’t piss me off. Life was hard enough but now-.

“Move on.” The Sector police handed back the pass and waved me on. 

“Sure thing.” I muttered pedaling off into the cold day. It was probably going to rain. Then again this was Seattle, it always rained. Maybe the Angels looked down on us and cried for the things we did to one another.

“What?”

Where the hell had that come from? Angels? If there were any I'm positive _Manticore_ bio engineered them. Did they have a barcode? 

All of them had one didn’t they? That’s what Normal and the others kept saying and the news but who could believe the news? Krit had told me the same thing before he’d sent me off on this little mission. 

“And how do you explain the things you do, huh?” I wondered. 

I blurred like they did, I was stronger like them, I could see better than the others and I knew things- the precognitive thing again, but why didn’t I have a barcode? No one at the ranch had been able to explain that one. I wondered again; was I born this way or had they made me in a lab like the others? They had designed me with a specific purpose but none of the files said what that was. So, didn’t I belong in **Terminal City** with the rest of the freaks? 

“This is stupid and so am I for entertaining those thoughts.”

It was time to get my packages delivered and collect my signatures. 

The cold air blew the hair out of my face and bit my nose. That was another thing, I never got sick, no colds, no fevers, nothing except for those blinding headaches but that was only when I got those ‘visions’. When they got real bad I blacked out but hardly ever went that far.

My first address came into view and I pedaled just a little faster. I got to the fancy gate and pushed the buzzer. This was one of the nicer neighborhoods, with big houses behind high fences, manicured lawns with fancy gardens…

 _ “State your business.” _

“JamPony messenger. I have a package to deliver to… uh- Argento.” I frowned seeing the name. It didn’t seem familiar nor the house-.

 _ “Come in.” _ The gate buzzed opening slightly and I pushed my bike in. I walked up the drive looking at the big trees in front. They were green and leafy swaying in the cold breeze, at its base there were some potted flowers. I slowed down seeing the bright pink color. Something about them-.

“I’ll take the delivery.” I turned seeing the tall black man make his way down the stairs. He wore a suit and somehow, I didn’t think he was the butler.

“Sure.” I pulled out the box I’d dropped and handed it over hoping whatever was inside wasn’t broken. I handed the clipboard over as well. “Can I get a signature please?”

“Just a moment.” He turned the box over in his hands examining it making me just a little nervous. I mean, what if I broke it?

He reached for the clipboard slowly and with a last glance at the box signed it.

“Thank you.” I shoved the board back in my pack and flipped the bike around already putting my foot on the pedal ready to get out of there when he stopped me.

“Wait.” I froze then calmly turned around with a small smile.

“Yeah?”

“Your tip.” He reached in his pocket pulling out a bill. “Here you go.” He said.

“Thanks. Have a nice day sir.” I shoved the bill in my pocket and hurried out of there. Once past the gate I didn’t stop pedaling until I got to my next delivery. Still a big house behind a fancy looking fence but not as unnerving as the one before. I delivered the smallest box to an older looking maid with a sour face before heading to the next Sector.

Once more dealing with the Sector police was a hassle and the lines were getting longer. I think it took me longer to get through the security points than it did to actually deliver my packages.

“JamPony messenger.” I held out my pass again only to have it taken and scanned. The Sector policeman came back sooner than I expected and sent me through ready to harass the next unfortunate in line.

My chest began to buzz startling me. It didn’t matter how long I’d had the damn thing it still caught me by surprise every time.

“What?” I said into the cell cruising on my bike.

“Where are you?”

“Making a delivery. Now what is it?” 

He never called just to say hello not that either of us ever said hello. 

“Take a break,” He said. “And head over to Sector-.” Like it was no big deal, like I wasn’t working…

“No. I'm working. If this isn't important then-.”

“Whoa, who said it wasn’t important, Nÿx? I'm just trying to make conversation. You know how that goes right?”

“Aric…” I warned. 

“Fine.” He let out a deep exaggerated sigh before getting to the reason he’d called. “Need you to help me on a job there's a cut in it for you-.”

“Where? When?” is all I wanted to know.

“You could at least-. Ah, never mind.” Another sigh then; “Meet me in Sector9. How long will it take -.”

“See you in 20.” I hung up and pedaled faster knowing this wouldn’t take long. Then again my last delivery was in the Sector before it so I’d be done by the time I was supposed to meet Aric. 


	7. So Not Part of the Plan

Things were not looking up and he was having one hell of a time getting past the Sector police without notice. This was Sector9, home to the Asian population of Seattle, where hundreds of ordinaries congregated on a daily basis. The perfect place for a super-genetically-engineered-soldier to get lost in.

He was making his way carefully among the crowds until he could get what he needed. A Sector pass. It wouldn’t be difficult for him to lift it from some unknowing idiot walking by, he just had to find said idiot.

 **-X-**

 ****

“Hey!” the shouts followed him as he ran through milling people. They made it difficult for him to run well, blur but then that would draw more attention to him and not the kind he would want especially since he was on his own. He had a mental picture of his friend, Biggs, hanging upside down; the first victim of the war.

 _‘Alley.’_ He noted with a grin as he made a dash for the empty space. Once in the alley he could blur and leave them all behind. No one could follow him. None of them could stop him.

“Look out!”

 _‘Huh?’_ He turned still running when he saw the bike. Suddenly there was a tangle of limbs and not a pleasant feeling in his body.

“Ou-uch!” Alec yelled in pain. The handles had jabbed themselves in his midsection and then the messenger had landed half on half off of him.

“What the hell is your problem?!” There was a scuffle as Nÿx got to her feet pulling her clothes back in order. She was pissed off and a little embarrassed at her ungraceful fall. She had feline DNA; cats landed on their feet not their ass!

“My problem?” Alec returned groaning as he got up. “Lady you ran into me!”

“You got in the way!” Nÿx yelled back, bending to get her bike while completely ignoring him. She hoped the bike wasn’t damaged because then Normal would have a fit and then she’d be stuck doing God only knew how many extra deliveries to pay for it. Then again she could steal something but that would entail too many questions about how she got the cash in the first place and while she was good at the lies she preferred to keep them on a need to lie basis.

“What happened to the brakes? You forget what they’re for?” Alec griped moving in closer until he saw some of the mob pass by.

“Brakes? You’re busting on me-.” Nÿx yelled seeing the back of him as he began to move away.

“Gotta jet, baby!” Alec called over his shoulder as more of the people chasing him went past the alley. He didn’t want to stick around arguing with some messenger while the mob caught up with him

“You’re not getting out of this without an apology!” Nÿx ground out as she pulled him around. She felt the sharp pain pierce through her right temple and flinched.

 _‘Come on not now!’_

The pain sharpened hunching her slightly as she gripped the handle of the bike tighter. She raised a gloved hand to her head and tried to massage the pain away even though she knew it was pointless.

“Oh, come on!” Alec threw his hands up seeing her feign pain. “It wasn’t that bad!” he exclaimed to her bent head but she didn’t say anything. He wondered what kind of game the girl was playing and became more annoyed.

Nÿx couldn’t get the picture in her brain to focus so all she made out was a hazy black figure. The sound of the guy’s voice was interfering with her concentration making her that much more upset.

“Shut up.” She ground out but he got louder at her words. Finally unable to take the pain or his voice she raised her face and yelled; “Shut up!”

Her arm pulled back of its own accord while he continued to complain. His face was a blur through the fog in her eyes but her fist knew exactly where to land.

“I-.” Alec never finished what he was going to say because her fist was the only thing he could remember clearly from his position on the ground. He'd been so busy arguing his point to notice her fist or the empty bottle he just happened to step on… 

“Next time you knock someone over apologize!” Nÿx ordered before getting on her bike. She still felt the tendrils of pain but they were lessening. A sign that the vision was definitely done with.

Alec shook his head in surprise then slowly got to his feet but she was gone.

‘ _What the hell was that?’_ he wondered before remembering he had somewhere to be. That and there were people following him.

 ********

**-X-**

 ****Nÿx made it to the meeting place, a run down looking shack with a faded sign hazardly hanging over the only window. **‘Chico’s Tacos’** it read and sitting at one of the wooden tables waited Aric. Nÿx wove her way towards him. He saw her and waved with a smile. Why he was happy was beyond her but then again he hadn't been knocked off his bike by some idiot who didn’t pay attention to where he was going.

She thought about her first night in Seattle. That had been almost two months ago and Nÿx still hadn't made the foray to **Terminal City**. There were a lot of things she hadn't done yet like fix her bike or get her own apartment because living with Aric... well, things were just getting uncomfortable. She would find him watching her at times, his eyes would follow her when she entered a room and he would quiet down whenever she was around.

He knew what she was, or thought he did. Nÿx wore her hair in a ponytail enough that he could see she had no barcode but it didn’t make any difference. He was beginning to make her feel uncomfortable in her own skin, as if she didn’t belong, as if she weren't normal.

 _‘I'm not normal. I was genetically engineered to be a super soldier. I'm not even human in their eyes, just another freak the government can’t control.’_

She couldn’t help the scowl on her face as she sat down.

“What’s he doing here?” Nÿx asked grouchily. The huge muscled blond turned hurt green eyes towards her and feigned a pout. She would have laughed at his antics but wasn’t in the mood. Not with the thoughts going on in her head and knowing that she needed to check in with Krit and Syl. That more than anything was weighing on her like that drawing of the man holding the world on his back.

 _‘Atlas.’_

“Come on Nÿx, don’t ya love me?” Gryph asked with a mischievous grin. After two months of daily contact with the little brunette he had come to the conclusion that she was not interested. It hurt, but his male ego could take it. There were plenty of hot mommas pawing him at the end of one of his fights. No skin off his back if one little brunette didn’t follow the pack...

“Like a hole in my head.” She retorted half heartedly ignoring him. “So what is it?”

“That’s the problem right there, Nÿx.” Aric began with a heavy sigh. “You have to conversate before g-.”

“You're wasting my time, now get to the point or I'm outta here.”

The silence was broken by the noisy people around them but seeing the look on Nÿx’s face both Aric and Gryph got to the point.

 ********

**-X-**

They were bent! There was no doubt in her mind that Aric and Gryph had _finally_ lost their minds. Her laughter floated over them, a light innocent sound that attracted the notice of several customers in the market.

“Why’s it funny?” Gryph asked looking confused. The plan was perfect.

“You want me to steal something from a party.” Nÿx repeated with laughter in her voice. “That I'm supposed to be attending.” She shook her head and moved to stand. It had been a waste of her time. “How exactly am I supposed to get invited?” she asked curiously then laughed again.

Both men glanced at each other and their silence cut her laughter short. She knew there was something they weren't telling her, something they knew she wasn’t going to like.

“Well...” Aric avoided her eyes and that was all she needed to know.

“No.” Nÿx said with finality. In two months she had found out everything she needed to know about Aric. He was brilliant with computers and their programming but he had a weakness. He loved to gamble and Gryph was no better. The only difference in both men was that one gambled with his brains while the other used muscle. She had no need for either kind of fool and the heist they thought to pull off, or rather for _her_ to pull off, was made for disaster.

“No. Find someone stupid for the job. I'm done.”

Both men looked up at her in a panic as she stood to leave.

“But he likes you!” Gryph blurted. Nÿx froze letting his words settle then slowly turned to face both men again.

“Who?” though her voice was normal in pitch and tone Aric felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise. She could easily reach out and snap him in half!

“Uh, well...” Gryph glanced at Aric who sat very still and quiet for once. “He’ll pay-.”

“He _what_?” Nÿx demanded harshly. Her face was an inch away from his. Gryph looked into her big hazel eyes seeing the tiny flecks of green and tried not to flinch.

“It’s not like that.” Aric insisted but Nÿx wasn’t about to let him talk her around.

“Well, not entirely.” Gryph sounded apologetic which made Nÿx think they had somehow implicated her already. She sat down heavily, curious as to what exactly they had done.

“I am not a-!”

“No!” both men said at once.

“We know that, Nÿx. We’re not saying that.” Aric reassured but then again he was practically implying that she _was_ to some stranger.

“It’s just- well, he likes you and... you know, we figured...” Gryph trailed off seeing her icy glare and Aric picked up the argument.

“Come on, Nÿx. It’s the only chance we’re gonna get.”


	8. This Is It?

Most times a party is just a party and everyone at one point in their life had been to a party. Back, before the Pulse, when Seattle had been a burgeoning city there had been plenty of ‘events’ at various museums, grand hotels, art houses or estates where the filthy rich could go and be seen. Women in their designer gowns, priceless gems draped over bare skin, the men in their tuxes with the latest luxury cars parked outside by valet. Champagne and caviar handed out in platters while gourmet chefs prepared some elaborate meal or dessert in a hot kitchen. That was pre-Pulse life for the upper class. Ten years and one EMPulse later, Seattle was no longer a shiny gem in the presidents crown. The parties and events didn’t happen as frequently, the filthy rich became filthy and the rich weren't as rich anymore. Still, those who did retain a modicum of their vast fortunes managed to pretend nothing had ever changed. Of course they spent just a little less and didn’t drive their luxury cars too much. All the things they'd taken for granted before the world had come crashing down suddenly seemed less important but no less valuable in their confusing minds.

The party was held in a high rise located in Sector11, the business side of Seattle. A couple of waiters wove through the crowd of fancily dressed people who milled about the modern lobby. There was no particular hurry to anyone’s movements as they gazed at paintings or admired other works of art hazardly spread about the floor. A waiter passed close and a slim hand reached out taking a champagne glass from the tray. He never noticed and the woman smiled raising the glass to her lips. Anyone looking at her would see the beautiful dark hair pulled up in a fancy twist. Note the delicate features with a slight smattering of freckles across the bridge of her nose. Deep brown pools lined in kohl framed by long lashes and full red lips. The women undoubtedly commented on her dress; a simple design with thin gold straps crisscrossing her back, the ends looping once then hanging down her left side to sparkle against the white silk. It was perfect, leaving her neck, arms and back bare while the skirt flowed as if on air with every movement then rested against her figure as if caressing the body beneath.

She wore no jewelry but there was no need, her only adornment was a single red flower. The most rare item among so many of the rich. Not so rare for her, having grown a small pot of them in her home. She smiled absently, moving to the next painting turning her back on the room.

 _‘This is no fun. Parties are supposed to be fun. That’s what Gryph kept saying then again they practically sold me!’_   Nÿx thought. She was impatient with the whole situation, being at the party knowing she’d been _paid_ for by her _date_ and still not getting any closer to the mark. What was a girl supposed to do!

“Have I told you how beautiful you are?” his voice reminded her to be polite but the cool touch of his hand on her back especially the exposed skin just above her waist brought on the sudden urge to break every bone in his hand. Nÿx turned, pasting a smile to her face while she suppressed a shiver and the violent urges. It wouldn’t do to beat up the host.

 _‘Not yet anyway.’_ It was that thought that lent some warmth to her smile.

“Yes, a couple of times.” She replied taking another sip. He smiled like an idiot slipping his arm around her waist. His hand slid over the material easily and once more she felt her insides lurch sickeningly. Nÿx was about to pull away when he began to walk leading her slowly through the crowd.

“Since you happen to know just about everything regarding the paintings down here I'd like to show you something you might not know so much about.”

Nÿx arched a delicate eyebrow but said nothing. He nodded and smiled saying pleasantries to the guests as they moved to the far end of the lobby but never stopping.

 _‘Finally!’_ she thought. _‘We’re getting somewhere.’_ At least she hoped so. She’d spent most of the evening forestalling his questions by listing the artists responsible for the paintings in his collection. It had worked and she’d surprised him by her knowledge. Nÿx had surprised herself as well having no idea where some of that knowledge came from. She shrugged it off as she did most things Nÿx discovered about herself she couldn’t explain or remember learning. The knowledge was just there and she refused to become concerned with how it got there in the first place as long as it was useful to her in some way.

They reached a doorway and turned into the hall beyond. As most modern buildings of the pre-Pulse era this one was no different. The walls were a silvery metallic color and bare except for the occasional picture depicting the city in its old glory days. Nÿx surveyed the area ignoring the lack of décor in favor of possible escape routes, camera points and alarms. They made two turns before he stopped in front of a metal door. There was a scanner and keypad plus a keycard slot.

 _‘This must be one good heist to have all this security.’_ Nÿx thought. She had no idea what exactly Aric's contact wanted but she knew it lay beyond the door. The cold voice of the security computer cut through her thoughts. The doors swished open and once again he slipped his arm around her waist. Nÿx wondered if he thought her incapable of walking on her own. The lights flickered before lighting the room in a soft glow and the doors slid closed.

“This,” he began with excitement leading her towards the glass top table in the center of the room. Nÿx moved with him surreptitiously noting the cameras on each corner of the room. “I bet you don’t know much about these. They’re difficult to come by, the old editions…”

Nÿx glanced down at the table, her face clearly showing her surprise. “What-. Is this…?” but she couldn’t finish her thought. It was ridiculous to think they had sent her in to steal _this_!

“Yes!” he cried gleefully. “Vintage, in perfect condition! I have to keep them under glass because they’re so old but still it’s the most complete comic book collection you will ever find.” He gushed.

“Comic books!” Nÿx exclaimed. He mistook her tone for excitement and prattled on about their condition and when he’d found the missing issue and how long it had taken him to get the series together. She listened with half an ear thinking Aric and Gryph had toyed with her but still… she had a job to do. She placed her hands tentatively on the glass top leaving her champagne on the edge. He kept going on about the story now and Nÿx looked at him pretending to listen while her fingers curved under the table. The tips of her fingers touched the metal base and a small pulse raced through it. The lights on the glass flickered stopping his flow of words with a frown as he noticed.

“That’s strange.” He said turning to look up at the ceiling. Nÿx let out a bigger pulse shorting the circuits in the table.

“Shit!” he exclaimed hearing the short and smelling the smoke as a thin strip wove its way up. Nÿx released a bigger pulse and the lights in the room flickered once before leaving them in the dark. That wasn’t a problem for her but he seemed to panic easily.

“Oh my God!” he practically screamed. He seemed to remember she was there because he cleared his throat and in a slightly calmer tone said; “Don’t worry. The generator should kick in then we can open the doors. We won't be trapped for long. Dear God!” he repeated voice clearly rising. Nÿx rolled her eyes and flicked the champagne so the glass fell over. The loud tinkling as it broke garnered a squeal from him which just made her opinion of him reach the ultimate low.

“Help us!! We’re trapped! HElP US!!” he began screaming as he stumbled to the door.

“Yeah, help!” Nÿx added for effect watching him slip on the liquid. He hit his knee and yelped again, in pain this time. Once he was on his feet Nÿx moved forward and screamed again. He visibly jumped plastering his back to the metal door. She couldn’t help her smile at the horrified look he had.

“Ar- are yu-you okay?” he asked in a small trembling voice. Nÿx held in her snigger moving closer. His eyes searched the room swiveling his head from left to right trying to see. He was clearly panicked.

“Who’s there? What have you done to her? Whatever you want! Take it just-just don-don’t hurt me!” he begged.

 _‘Don’t hurt him? What about me?!’_ Nÿx wondered offended that he would only think of himself. She saw him open his mouth, probably to beg her not to hurt him. _‘What a coward. No wonder he has to pay for the women.’_

Nÿx reached up taking his face in her hand and slammed his head against the door. His grunt was muffled against her palm then his body slid to the ground unconscious.

“I am going to kill them.” She muttered heading back to the table. The glass top broke under her fist and she quickly collected all the comics. “They will feel real pain and after I'm done…” she kept mumbling as she stuffed the books in a plastic sleeve then hid them beneath her skirt secured to the strap on her thigh.

“This is the last time I play dumb for those two.” Nÿx grumbled lying down on the cold floor face first just as the lights began to flicker on. The hard part was over, now she just had to be patient.


	9. Bad Ass

I politely refused to stay gingerly touching my head pretending to be in pain and thankfully he didn’t seem to mind so he bundled me off in a nice comfy luxury car telling the driver to get me home.

Home.

Thoughts of the ranch and Krit immediately flashed through my brain but I couldn’t go there. Not yet and I still hadn't checked in. I'd been in Seattle going on four months now, it was a year since Max barricaded herself in **Terminal City** and I still hadn't gone to check it out. I was finding it difficult to do what I’d come here for. I didn’t have a barcode so why did I have to expose myself? Why did I have to join their little war?

I'd already gone to Max’s old building and snuck into her apartment but there had been nothing there. Someone had already cleaned out her place or maybe she had done it herself. I was pretty sure most every other Transgenic had moved in to **Terminal City** as well, considering the ordinaries tended to hunt them down at every opportunity. We only knew what we saw on TV. 'EyesOnly' had made two appearances, the first listing the fallen Transgenics and calling for peace. The second feed had been to try and expose Ames White but that hadn't gone so well.

Krit believed it; he’d believed all of it even when I’d torn it all down with logic, another one of my little gifts. He just wouldn’t budge and as stubborn as we both are I had to stop arguing with him. The look in his eyes... that was the day he told me about Max and Logan or 'EyesOnly'.  Krit said that both were trying to make things better, make is so we didn’t have to hide. The look he gave me said what he wouldn’t say out loud.

He knows I don’t care as much. He knows I'm happy just being at the ranch, away from the homosapiens. Just like I know he wants more, that he won't be content to just hide away or run. I know it isn't fair to them and I feel as if I _have_ to do my part. For him.

Krit.

 **-X-**

 ****

“Dude!” Gryph exclaimed. “You're a badass!”

The comics lay on the table in front of them still wrapped in plastic. They had only looked at the covers exclaiming gleefully every now and then about her mad skills then to the plans they had for their cut. Nÿx for her part was going to finally fix Ash considering it had been four months since the accident. She had a couple of ‘favors’ coming her way and she was about to cash them in for her bike.

“I wasn’t sure at first...” Aric commented glancing at Nÿx where she was laid out on his couch. She was still wearing the dress which made it difficult for him to stop looking in her direction. For the moment she ignored them silently staring at the slowly twirling flower in her hand. One of the petals fell floating down gently to land on her chest. The bright red petal drew his gaze to the golden skin exposed by the low cut dress. Nÿx slowly pulled out more pins from her hair and let it fall over the arm of the couch.

“Don’t doubt her man! Nÿx can do _anything!_ ” Gryph claimed with a wide grin then followed his look to where she was sitting up on the couch.

“No, I can’t.” Nÿx stated standing to glare at them. “And I won’t.”

“Huh- why you trippin?” Gryph asked sounding for a moment like Original Cindy.

“You've been hit one to many.” Nÿx said tapping her temples with a glare at Gryph. “You sent me in there for _comic books_!”

“They’re vintage.” Aric protested.

“You pimped me out!” she exclaimed arms wide.

“Na-ah!” Gryph jumped to his feet. “You got it all wrong. There’s this new thing, shits legal too.”

“I don’t care! Hooker, escort, call girl, whatever it is you boys call it its still the same thing. You,” she glared pointing a finger at each one. “Got paid so _some_ guy could _fuck_ me!”

Both men had the decency to look slightly shamed by her words. It didn’t lessen her desire to hurt them. Nÿx wasn’t sure if she just wanted to strangle them or wipe their minds when Gryph spoke.

“You were a ‘Companion’.”

“A what?” Nÿx asked quietly. If they’d known her better both would have stopped there, as it was Gryph went on to explain exactly what that was. The look on her face changed with each word he spoke until the last thing either man felt was a hot flash and lots of twitching.

 ********

******-X-**

 ****I was a couple of thousand dollars up from a week before and immediately went off in search of my own apartment. It sounds easy but not so much in reality. I walked around the city searching plenty of empty places, abandoned buildings even some rundown houses as a last resort but there was just nothing remotely livable by my standards. Guess a girl needs to lower her standards to Seattle standards.

Somehow I just couldn’t bring myself to do that. I guess I was so used to life at the ranch that being in the city now-. I just hadn't realized how much Syl, Krit and Zane had done for me. How hard they had worked to provide a safe and ‘luxurious’ life for me. I doubted life had been so easy for them in the beginning. Thinking about that I felt the guilt weigh down on me even more.

“Damn.” I knew what I had to do and it was time I stopped procrastinating. I headed back to Aric's apartment with the beginnings of a plan forming.

“Why? I mean I don’t have to go _right away…_ ” and I didn’t but then I passed by the perfect heist. So what if I had a couple of thousand in my pocket? I could always use another couple...


	10. It Never Ends

**Terminal City** , the only Sector in Seattle were ordinaries couldn’t live, at least not for long. Transgenics however had no problem with the toxins or pollutants that abounded in Sector7. After the raid at JamPony and the subsequent escape, not without a few casualties, most of the ordinaries had gone back to their own homes or with Logan's help had moved out of the city. Now, the only ordinary in **Terminal City** spent most of her time in the medics clinic.

The clinic was housed in the largest building which had been cleaned and spartanly furnished with whatever furniture had been found. The beds weren't exactly hospital issue but they were there and obviously needed. The rooms had been given a coat of white paint and smelled strongly of disinfectant, not that Transgenics had to worry about germs but still…

“Hey.” Max stood in the doorway looking at the pale form on the bed.

“Hey boo.” OriginalCindy’s voice was weak but not lacking in any of her customary sassiness. She waved a thin arm for the other girl to come in. Max hesitated but slowly moved until she was standing by OriginalCindy.

“How do you feel?” Max questioned low voiced. She looked guilty and sad and OriginalCindy was having none of that.

“Boo, why you sad? And don’t be telling OriginalCindy you're not when it’s all over ya.” Her tone brought a slight smile to Max's face but not for long.

“You have to go.” Max said softly as she lay a hand on her friend’s thin arm.

“Go? Girl you be trippin.” She replied with a weak wave of her hand. “OriginalCindy's gonna be on her feet in no time. Then we’ll see how long those boys-,” a racking cough cut off her words and Max hovered worriedly until the fit ceased. OriginalCindy's face was covered by a light sheen of perspiration and her breathing was shallow. Seeing her friend laid so low hardened Max's resolved.

“You're going. Today. As soon as I can get safe transport for you but you're getting out of here.” Her hash features softened at the hurt in her friends eyes. “You can’t stay. It’s making you sick, you can die. You are dying.” Saying it out loud brought the hurt of their current situation to light and Max fought back the sting of tears. OriginalCindy was sick because of her and no matter how much Logan and she denied it Max knew in her heart that it was so. Max was done letting people die for her.

“I know.” OriginalCindy said softly. Both women looked at each other knowing they would part ways and might never see each other again. At least not until the war was over and neither of them could see it happening any time soon. OriginalCindy patted the bed and Max gently lay down next to her best friend. For the next few minutes she would offer the Transgenic girl what comfort there was knowing how unfair life could be.

In the doorway Logan silently hung his head and moved off giving them some privacy. The least he could do was make some calls and get the transport for OriginalCindy. If there were no other place for her to go he would take her to Joshua's old house which currently housed 'EyesOnly' and himself whenever he wasn’t at **Terminal City**. He knew better than anyone how much Max was suffering, the guilt she placed on herself because of OriginalCindy and her condition. The medic had told them the illness would be terminal if she stayed any longer. He was surprised OriginalCindy had lasted this long before showing signs of being sick.

 ********

**-X-**

“Well, it’s officially Transgenic Central.” Alec quipped with a faked sigh. He seemed satisfied with his observation and Max turned to him with a frown and a punch to his arm.

“Oow!” Alec grumped rubbing at his arm. Max glared stomping off in the general direction of their base ops. Behind them, the feline guards, Felicia and Katrina closed the gate as Logan rode off with Sketchy and OriginalCindy.

Sketchy had quit JamPony and taken the photographers position at the rag he called a paper. The one he’d been taking pictures for, in the sewer of Gopher, the Transgenic White had set up at the Sector check point.

“Supplies are running low.” Max stated.

“That happens a lot around here.” Alec quipped again. “Oh wait, we’re in a city full of Transgenics walled off from the ordinaries and no way to grow our own food because nothing will grow here.” Alec grinned, the sarcasm blatantly obvious.

Max stopped where she was, arms crossed and stared him down. “Why don’t you help fix that instead of telling me something I already know, Alec? Don’t you think this is difficult enough as it is? You think its easy keeping Mole and the others calm and contented?”

“Whoa, whoa! What's with the lecturing?” Alec threw his hands up as if he were surrendering when he really wanted to get as far away from Max and the responsibility she was constantly thrusting on him. He'd never asked to be put in charge of anything; all he’d wanted was to go on his way without worrying about anyone or anything.

“It’s not lecturing Alec! You know you can be so selfish-!” Max threw her hands up almost walking away but knew she needed him in order to get the supplies. “Look, I got a fence willing to work with us. He’ll get us supplies; food, some weapons but he needs cash.”

“Yeah, I haven't seen any trees growing it around here. I'm sure if _Manticore_ ’d had time they would’ve bio-engineered one.” He replied sarcastically.

“Since we don’t have the cash,” Max continued ignoring his sarcasm. “You're going to have to steal a certain statue.”

“Ha, ha, ha. I'm just going to steal… ha, ha.” Alec laughed. The look on Max's face was priceless and he enjoyed getting her mad. “Why don’t you go?”

“Because I'm going to be stealing a painting.” She clipped.

“Alright Maxie, don’t get your panties in a bunch.” Alec retorted. He knew he would go he just wanted to give her a hard time.

 ********

******-X-**

 ****Another night, another heist and here I am still alive. I suppose I could've left from the very beginning, not that I didn’t leave Seattle a couple of times but I was never able to stay away for long. You’d think a guy could get lost in this big world now that _Manticore_ was burned to the ground but no. There's the Conclave to worry about and White. Yeah, White… he’s like a plague, all of them are.

Now with all the Transgenics barricaded at **Terminal City** White was not gonna have a problem getting rid of us. Nope, we’re all sitting ducks right there but does anyone wanna listen to me? Not Max. The others, aah! They just want a place where they can belong. Can’t blame them for wanting what everyone else wants but I guess when you look like Mole or Joshua not everyone’s gonna let you belong.

They’re all so focused on getting supplies or fixing up **Terminal City** to make it livable. They’re more worried about setting up guards to keep the ordinaries out or finding more weapons and now they wanna set up regular training sessions like we didn’t have enough of those at _Manticore_. Max is no better. She’s completely ignoring the markings on her skin and Logan… well, he's not much better. His contact hasn’t deciphered them yet and no one at **Terminal City** can read that chicken scratch.

It wouldn’t be such a bad idea if I left. I mean Max has all her little soldiers, what’s one less? It’s not as if she wants me around. I lost count of how many times she’s _told_ me to leave…

Maybe its time to get serious about leaving. Maybe I just need to worry about getting some cash together. Maybe I should just forget about the maybes and do it.

…

So that’s settled.

I’ll get Max's little statue, find something else I can fence while I'm in there and get my little stash started. Two weeks. That’s how long it’s gonna take and then I'm gone.

Two weeks…


	11. No... This is My Heist

The building was dark and silent, everything locked up tight for the night, as it should be. Then again the lithe figure moving from shadow to shadow on silent feet had no place in such a building especially at night. The alarms were still in place, all windows were closed, the lights were off but the darkness didn’t bother the cat burglar. As a matter of fact, the burglar seemed to move better in the shadows than in the light. Some how managing to look more than comfortable…

At the balcony two gloved hands held onto the rail while leaning over for a look at the lower floor. The eyes glowed with refracted light focusing on the pedestals and displays beneath. There were cameras all pointing down at the floor but they weren’t a problem. A mischievous grin spread across the burglar’s features seeing the dark figure beneath. That wouldn’t be a problem either considering…

 _‘Hmm, looks like someone got here before me. Wonder who else wants my treasure?’_

 __**-X-** _   
_

********

****Nÿx dropped down easily pushing her hands palms down so that she seemed to float the last foot before dropping lightly to her feet in a half crouch. She waited a second to see if her presence had been noticed but when the black clad figure made no sign of it she stood smiling. There was a quick rush of pleasure through her body, as if someone had run their hand down her hair in a light caress, the feline in her almost purring at the ecstasy. Thieving had always made her feel so alive even at the ranch when no one had dared go into the city. Except for her…

Yes, she had dared plenty, never afraid of anything and tonight would be no different. In a blur she moved until she stood behind the dark figure. This close she caught his unmistakable scent and gave in. Her eyes closed briefly taking in the male scent, her lips curving in a sensuous smile. It was time to play with the mouse.

Nÿx pouted slightly at not being able to look over his shoulder and leaned around instead. She noticed his hand move steadily, working the screws then lift the top to retrieve the small statue and replace the lid carefully. With a slight grin Nÿx stared at the dully-gleaming statue.

“Now, that’s not yours.” She said with obvious mirth in her low whisper.

The burglar turned, visibly startled and Nÿx took the opportunity to relieve his tired hand of the statue. He tried to strike her with his elbow but she ducked it easily and grabbed his arm with another smile before kicking the back of his knee. As a result his leg gave out and the man went down to which she rammed her arm to the back of his head. He grunted in pain as his face hit the marble post. Nÿx leaned over his body with a soft compassionate smile and said; “Thank you.”

 She had taken a step away when suddenly her feet were swept out from under her and she pitched forward. She rolled into her fall and regained her feet turning to the man who now stood ready for a fight. He had a cockiness in his stance that alerted her to his obvious love of fighting.

 _‘Well, maybe I get to have some fun tonight after all.’_ Nÿx thought with pleasure.

“You’re not too smart are you?” she asked with a feigned frown. Personally she didn’t care one way or another so long as he provided good entertainment.

For his part, Alec found himself slightly annoyed and unusually interested in this little mystery. He took in a quick look of his adversary noting the black leather cat suit covering her from neck to toe and hiding nothing of the female curves before him. The mask hiding her eyes was a little much but he could forgive that. He arched an appreciative eyebrow before he focused on the mission. They were in need of supplies and that statue was going to pay for them. Just as soon as he got it back to Max, not to mention having to find something else for himself to fence.

“That’s mine.” He said nodding to the statue in her gloved hand.

“Actually,” she replied with a slight arching of her eyebrow behind the mask. “It belongs to the creep sleeping a block away from here.” With another smile she tossed the valuable statue and caught it. “Now it’s mine.”

“Hey! I was here first!” Alec grouched moving towards her before he realized it.

“And I’m the one holding it so I guess I’m the one who’s walking out with the prize.” She retorted, the words sounding familiar.

“Whoa! No, no, this is _my_ heist. I did all the work!” Alec cursed under his breath realizing why her words had been so familiar. A clear memory of Max fighting with him while they swung on their harnesses the night he tried to steal from her. His intentions had been good! Even so, the botched heist still rankled and now having it returned to him didn’t make it any less bitter. Especially when it was a _girl!_

“I said _‘Thank you.’_ Don’t expect more.” She turned her back on him, her head slightly shaking. Alec scowled. At _Manticore_ they’d been taught never to turn their back on the enemy and this _girl_ gave it to him as if he weren’t a threat to her safety. One, she was stupidly thinking he _wouldn’t_ hit her or the second option; she was clearly stupid. He preferred the latter.

“Hey!” Alec yelled blurring into motion. His hand caught her shoulder to pull her around. “You’re not takin-.”

Nÿx turned under his hand taking his wrist and pulling his arm up behind his back. Alec was once again on his knees with her standing over him.

“You’re all the same.” Nÿx sighed as if it saddened her. “Manhandling women. When will you guys learn?” she wondered out loud.

Alec winced as his arm was held in a vise like grip.

 _‘She sure is strong for a girl...’_ he thought but there was that nagging feeling touching at the edge of his mind again. He dropped forward suddenly, knocking her off balance. She fell and before she could get to her feet Alec rested his body over hers effectively pinning her down.

The look of surprise on her face was priceless and he wished he had an unobstructed view of her features. She tugged at her hands but Alec had her wrists in a firm grip, he shifted so he could look at her better.

 _‘He’s too strong for a regular guy.’_ Nÿx thought frowning at what this might mean. She tried again to buck him off but he had her firmly in his grip. As if it weren’t bad enough that he had the upper hand she could feel every part of him on top of her. Somehow that unnerved her more than getting caught.

“Get off!” she yelled sounding angry though that was just a cover for her unease.

“Finally.” Alec smirked grinning down at her. “A girl who’d rather be on top.”

“You’d be so lucky.” She retorted shifting once more but there was no way out.

“Ah-ah! No squirming.” He reprimanded with laughter in his voice. She could tell he was enjoying being on top.

 _‘Just like a guy!’_ she fumed.

“So, what’s behind the mask?” Alec asked as if it didn’t really matter and for the moment the statue and the fence were forgotten. After all, Alec couldn’t help himself when it came to women. Deep down he was still searching for that something, someone that would fill the emptiness he felt.

“Why don’t you let go of my hand and I’ll show you?” Nÿx asked lowering her voice and relaxing her body. She smiled impishly and Alec noted the slight twinkle in her dark eyes.

 _‘She’s playful.’_ He thought in pleasant surprise.

“Sure.” Alec replied, he figured he could play along and leaned down so that their breathing synchronized almost absently. As Alec moved ever closer to her lips she began to feel that uncomfortable anxiousness come back in full force and hated it.

“Where’d you hide it?” he asked quietly. His eyes locked with hers and where before the atmosphere had been lightly playful it was now charged with tension.

“Come a little closer and I’ll show you.” Nÿx enticed feeling anything but playful. She saw his smile widen, his body shifted just a fraction as he moved closer still. His mouth hovered tentatively over hers, barely grazing her lips.

Alec could almost forget where he was. In a dark building lying on top of a mysterious woman with a statue he would fence for money to buy supplies for the Tansgenics at **Terminal City**. However, the most important thing at the moment was her. He didn’t even know her name but that didn’t matter, not terribly…

He grunted looking confused because he had been about to kiss those full lips, which were now turned up in a satisfied smiled. Had he missed something?

“Men.” She scoffed shoving him off easily. “You’re so easy.”

Alec saw her stare down at him while his body convulsed in spasms. He hadn’t seen her hold a cattle prong or a tazer and she had nothing in her hand but the statue.

Nÿx stuffed the prize in her bag and slung it over her shoulder before leaning down. She grabbed Alec and turned him over, unceremoniously pushing his head down so she could see the back of his neck as she yanked the shirt down.

There in the darkness she clearly saw the barcode.

 _‘X-5-494. He’s a Transgenic.’_ Nÿx realized with a heaviness in her stomach at finding another one of them. She had been hoping there wouldn’t be any out of **Terminal City** , that they would all be content to stay behind the fence and – and- what? She could go home?

Reality set in. This was her life now. Seattle was home and this war, Transgenics vs. White and the Conclave. It was her war too.

“You’re a Transgenic.”

He heard the words and somehow felt cheapened by them. He tried to speak, to tell her how sorry he was to have disappointed her or that she’d had to touch a super-enhanced-genetic-soldier who obviously offended her just by existing but all that came out of his mouth were incoherent grunts.

The twitching lessened perceptively and Nÿx rolled him onto his back. He frowned trying to form words when suddenly the lights began to flicker on and off. She gasped looking around as if expecting guards at any moment. Alec felt slightly panicked seeing as his body was still convulsing.

“Yo-u sset off the al-larm.” He managed to stammer.

“Goddamn genius aren’t you?” Nÿx retorted with heavy sarcasm.

Alec tried to stand and managed to get on his side. Nÿx leaned down and helped him to his feet. Both legs kept twitching out of his control like fishes out of water. It would have been funny under any other circumstances but somehow she thought he wouldn’t agree.

“U-uh! I-I’m-.” Alec stuttered again trying to help her along and pointing to where he’d left his rope hanging.

“Shut up!” she hissed just when his legs buckled again. She grunted with the effort of keeping him up and dragged him closer to his exit. “Would you shake it off already!” she griped obviously frustrated with his lack of function.

“H-ey, you did th-this to me-e.” he retorted. Some of the feeling was coming back and his arms were easier to manage. At least they didn’t spasm out of control.

“You were getting fresh! Whatever just move soldier!” Nÿx used the term hoping it would spur him on and was rewarded by a glare and the hardening of his jaw.

“Sorry, if I'm not exactly up to standards. I've bee-.”

“Shut up!” she ordered cutting him off. She grabbed the rope and shoved it in his hand. “Here.”  

He took it still supporting himself on her shoulder. He absently noted that she was just the right height that he could comfortably drape his arm over her shoulders or lean in for a kiss…

“Now climb.” Nÿx ordered as she finished clipping him to the rope.

“Climb?” Alec asked still in his daydream where she-. His legs gave out and without her to hold him up he slipped down the rope with his knees almost to the ground. She let out a small laugh seeing him like that then cleared her throat.

“They’re not far.” She warned but Alec had no idea what she meant. “Police, Alec. I can hear the sirens.” Nÿx looked at his startled face and knew he was trying to figure out who she was or why she would know his name.

“You’re a Transgenic.” Alec stated.

“Catch on quick, huh?” Nÿx quipped tilting her head to the side in a thoughtful pose. “Bet you were the brightest in your series.”

Alec opened his mouth to reply but nothing came out. He couldn’t find words to answer that statement, none of his cheeky remarks came to mind or any smart ass retorts. Then she was moving, faster than anyone he'd seen before. Her knees bent slightly then she was almost flying up into the darkened balcony. Her body straight, seeming to flow through the air, then she was gone.

“Alec,” she called, her voice echoing back from the ceiling. “You should wear a mask next time.”

He knew she was gone. Her presence had been like a warm blanket and now the building felt cold and abandoned. Lightly fluttering down was a black swatch. Alec reached a hand out and caught it knowing what it was before quickly stuffing it down his shirt.

 ********

__**-X-** _ _

__****__I guess if I had to choose somewhere else besides the space needle to go and think it would have to be here. **Terminal City** , Transgenic central at the foot of our flag; Joshua made it. Had to hand it to the guy he was getting better at the painting not so much with the squiggles now but still pretty sellable. I wondered if I could make it back to that lady, the one from the art house... Joshua probably wouldn’t want to paint something else for her. Maybe we could find something of Max's to paint over?

Three weeks.

Today made three weeks since the botched heist and _her_. I couldn’t stop replaying that night over and over in my mind. I never heard her come in, didn’t even feel her but after being so close to her I couldn’t understand how someone could ever _fail_ to notice her.

I glanced down to the black cloth I held in my hand. It was soft and still seemed to hold some of her warmth. Who was she? What series? I'd never heard of an X-5 being capable of emitting an EMP. And how did she know my name? I could understand if she’d used my designation since it was there for the world to see but my name? Max had given it to me the day they’d put me in her cell. We were breeding partners. I didn’t mind, hell why would I? But now, life was definitely different and Max seemed to be closer to Logan than at any other time even with the virus bitch still in full blown effect. I couldn’t help feeling lonely but I wasn’t about to let anyone know.

I looked back out at the city. The sky was darkening and the lights came to life sparkling like shiny little raindrops. Seattle was huge, or so I thought but this was the only place I'd ever really been to. Hadn’t I given myself two weeks to get out of here? Max had gotten on my ass about the heist. I knew we needed the cash, knew supplies were running low and I could’ve told her about the second cat burglar but some how I couldn’t bring myself to spill. I mean, she would've laughed, said I deserved it, poetic justice or some other krap then harped about how I'd botched another mission.

So I took it like a super-genetically-engineered man. I picked a fight with her.

I had to smile at that. I could’ve definitely kicked her bitch head in but what was the point? **Terminal City** was blocked in, walled off from the homosapiens and in need of supplies again. I wondered if I'd see her. I must be dreaming or maybe I've been hit in the head too many times. Short of actually _looking_ for her I doubted I'd ever run into _her_. If I didn’t know better I would think I was building her up in my mind. Making her into the perfect woman.

Perfect for me.


	12. Look Out Below

She couldn’t postpone things anymore and Nÿx knew she had to go to **Terminal City**. It wasn’t that she was afraid because that had never entered her mind. As far as she was concerned she was living on borrowed time. Nÿx held no expectations on the life she’d stolen because that’s how it felt. As if she’d stolen her life, there was no purpose to being, not how she was made.

God had nothing to do in her creation except maybe giving the idea to the lab coats and the knowledge of how to go about it. She was a fake, an impostor so if she died now or tomorrow or even months in the future what did it matter? Dead was dead and there was no way around it.

The only thing that mattered now was finding Max and checking in with Krit afterwards. She’d made a promise and it was time she kept it. Armed with that courage Nÿx rode through the streets of Seattle enjoying the cold wind. Once she made it to Sector7, **Terminal City** came into view. The old buildings seemed to loom in the dark night sky. There was no moon tonight making it much easier to sneak past the Transgenic guards.

She stopped a mile away from any gate or fence and hid Ash. She wasn’t about to let her bike get stolen. The walk back to the fence was quiet and informative. Nÿx used her zoom vision to pick out hidden guards, none had spotted her yet which brought a smile to her face.

Nÿx tied the mask on letting the ends blend in with the loose inky waves. She crouched by the fence watching as the guards made their sweep before jumping over. Her feet touched lightly on the other side and she was off, blurring to her next hiding spot; a little corner just behind two Transgenics.

They spoke in low voices each wondering when they would attack.

“Maybe the ordinaries won’t attack us.” One said softly. It was clear by his tone that he didn’t believe that.

“Yeah, and Mole will mellow out.” The other retorted. Both laughed at the thought of Mole, usually high strung and bad tempered, smiling complacently at the ordinaries.

“Nah, never happen. If anyone should attack it’s us.” The thought had been foremost in most Transgenics minds.

“Max won’t go for that. You know how she is.” The other nodded in agreement having heard Max advice caution and patience with the ordinaries.

“Then we’d better hurry up.”

Both Transgenics moved off at a fast pace, every once in a while turning to look over their shoulders but Nÿx kept to her shadows. She gathered them around like a blanket never completely letting go until she stood outside the Technical Room. It was there that she had trouble sneaking in. She could’ve used the door, could’ve asked for Max, told her she was there because of Krit but that would’ve put them on the same standing. Nÿx wanted the opportunity to study the other Transgenics in their environment before they knew she was there. She was curious to see the _real_ them before they put on their facades. The fake masks even the ordinaries used on each other. She had come to realize that they all did it. Pretended to be something other than what they were.

 _‘So they can belong. Everyone pretends because everyone wants to belong.’_

The realization gave her no comfort.

 **-X-**

 ********

****Inside the tech room Transgenics moved about busily. Logan hovered behind Kade, one of the first X-5s, watching as he decoded the garbled message that had arrived ten minutes ago. Next to him sat Mila with a bank of monitors all to herself. They didn’t spare her a glance as she watched the local news channels and some satellite feeds. She didn’t mind, she was used to being looked over, that was part of her training, making herself forgettable. Max had told her about Brian or Brain as they’d dubbed him and had felt genuine sorrow for the death of her twin. Other than that she kept to herself and did her best to inform them when it was needed.

Mila didn’t deem the shadow in the rafters too important. Not when the Transgenic was needed there, another piece in the puzzle.

 ********

**-X-**

 ****“Max.” Logan called down to the brunette currently mollifying Mole. It looked as if the DAC was once more insisting on an attack.

“Mole, we are not going to attack the ordinaries. That’s not gonna help our case. Please…” she softened her voice looking at him with her big brown eyes and as usual Mole huffed in defeat turning around to leave.

“Thanks Mole.” Max patted his shoulder then went to meet Logan at the foot of the stairs. “What’s up?”

“You have a message.” Logan answered with a half smile. She took the sheet and slightly frowned.

“From Krit?” she wondered. Her eyes widened obviously worried as she looked up at him. “Is he okay? Canada-.”

“I don’t know, Max. The message was pretty garbled but as far as I can tell it looks like-.”

“He’s sending help.” Max finished. Her worry turned to a frown as she thought about that. Why would he send help?

“Why would he send help?” Logan asked voicing her own question. It startled her for a moment.

“He wouldn’t. Krit would come himself if he thought I was in trouble.” Which was true. Last time both Krit and Syl had come to help and she hadn't seen them since.

“So then this doesn’t make sense. You haven't spoken to him…?” Logan asked tentatively.

“No. Not since-.” She didn’t finish that sentence feeling a little guilty. “Last time we had contact I told him what was going on. About **Terminal City** , the Transgenics and White. He didn’t like that or the Conclave.” Max let out a short laugh. “I even told him about Alec.” She’d told Krit he was Ben’s twin and the mention of Ben, their brother and what Max had been forced to do, had left a dark cloud over them.

“You talking about me again Maxie?”

Both Logan and Max turned to face Alec. He had that same cocky smile that aggravated her and Max opened her mouth to deliver a scathing reply when there was a loud bang. The sound reverberated through the warehouse and both Transgenics moved reflexively.

Max pulled Logan down the steps shoving him to the ground. He ended up face down on the cold cement floor with Max kneeling over him searching the room. Alec was hunched down on the other side of the circular table they used for planning. It had a map of Seattle with pins marking all the government buildings in blue and the Conclave’s in red. The white pins marked allies and safe houses in case any Transgenic's found themselves in trouble. There weren’t many white pins.

“There’s an intruder!” Mole shouted pumping the shotgun. He sent another round of shots into the rafters. Max scanned the ceiling, barely spotting a dark figure when there was a splintering sound and something fell. The figure emitted a surprised shout as it twisted in the air. There was a thud somewhere behind the table closer to Alec.

“Stop shooting Mole!” Max ordered slowly getting to her feet.

Alec watched the black clad figure land on all fours a foot away.

 _‘It can’t be…’_ he thought watching her tentatively stand up. Her eyes scanned the room quickly, obviously assessing the situation. She blew a strand of black hair out of her face and smiled.

“Hey.”

 _‘Hey?’_ Alec thought. _‘What the hell is she doing here?’_

“Who are you?” Max questioned moving in. If it was possible the woman’s smile widened as if she were pleased…

“A spy!” Mole accused. “Why else was she up there? Who sent you?” he threw the question at her while pumping the shotgun. “White? You're one of his Familiars! I say we get rid of it.” Mole raised the shotgun without waiting for the order.

“It? You're one to talk.” The woman retorted turning her attention on the DAC. “What went wrong with you? Too much yuk in your cocktail huh.” She stated. Alec turned his snigger into a cough which didn’t go unnoticed by Max. “Had to happen sooner or later-.”

Mole let out a roar and shot.

“No!” Alec shouted. He hadn't expected that and moved too slowly to stop the DAC.

Max watched as the female blurred, obviously prepared for the shot. There was a second shot and the woman ducked it as well, that’s when Max delivered the kick.

“Ooph!” Nÿx doubled over with the blow. She hadn't expected it to hurt; she hadn't expected them to attack her either. There she was, calmly minding her own business, sitting with the shadows up in the rafters spying on them when _Wham!_ The lizard looking fellow almost takes her head! If that weren't bad enough he _keeps_ shooting and there’s not a whole lotta places to go up there what with rafters and beams… then the damn thing collapses under her.

Nÿx hadn't thought much past getting in and watching them for a bit before introducing herself. Now she wondered if maybe ‘hey’ had been such a good introduction, then again insulting the lizard hadn't been nice. It was justified though, hadn't he shot at her first?

Now ‘Max’ was raining blows on her which Nÿx blocked or ducked out of.

 _‘This is pissing me off and getting us nowhere.’_ Nÿx thought when Max got a clean shot at her face.

Nÿx stumbled back coming up against a post, surprised.

“You hit me!” she cried out. Max just smirked coming up with a side kick. Nÿx grabbed her ankle and pulled her off balance. Max pin-wheeled her arms to steady herself and Nÿx took her opening.

First Max was pushing the woman into a corner, connecting blows, inflicting pain… the usual. But now, she had her arm pushed up her back so high she doubted it was still connected to her shoulder and around her neck there was a steel band constricting her air flow.

“Hmm… X-5 332960073452. You are 452.” Nÿx said with a pleased smile.

“Who sent you?” Max managed to choke out.

“Tell you what.” Nÿx began moving with Max so they faced the others. “I’ll let you go and we can talk like adults. No hitting, insulting or shooting.” Nÿx pointedly nodded towards Mole. Alec took the shot gun to Mole’s obvious displeasure.

“Who are you?” Logan asked.

Nÿx lightly shoved Max away with a smile.

“I’m the cavalry. You're Trojan Horse so to speak.”

Max turned with a kick gazing Nÿx’s shoulder; before she had a chance to defend herself Mole shoved a cattle prong into her side. Nÿx let out a grunt of pain straightening. They watched as her grunt turned to laughter, her hand wrapping around the stick.

“Baby, I’m nothing like you.” Nÿx ground out shoving a palm to Mole’s chest. The lizard fell twitching to the ground and Max blurred into action. Nÿx turned, swinging the cattle prong and barely caught the X-5's shoulder. It was enough to knock her down. Nÿx knelt beside her and looked her over.

“You walked into it X-5. Kinda disappointed though, heard you were a badass.”

“Yeah?” Max grunted as the last dregs of electricity subsided.

Alec noticed the smile and the dimple in her left cheek as Nÿx held out her hand but Max ignored it and got to her feet on her own. Nÿx sighed and stood as well.

“I’m here to help out.”

“Then help me understand what you are doing here? Why you were up there spying and who sent you?” Max ordered keeping her distance. “What are you?” she asked looking as though there were a bad smell somewhere nearby. Nÿx frowned; this was how it would begin. Again she was reminded that she wasn’t an X-5, she didn’t belong.

“You're cautious, that’s good.” Nÿx noted moving past Max and heading for the stairs. Max roughly grabbed her shoulder turning her.

“I schooled you once already.” Nÿx said quietly before shoving her hand off. Max's face reddened slightly but she was careful not to touch the other woman again considering Mole was still twitching on the ground barely able to speak.

“Who are you?” Max questioned again.

“That depends.” Nÿx evaded glancing around the room again. The Transgenics kept staring at her so she waved, smiling.

“Start with your name.” Max ordered.

Nÿx noticed Alec holding the shot gun and winked in his direction.

“Hi Alec.”

“You know him?” Max frowned looking from one to the other.

“That depends.” Nÿx replied again.

“Alright, enough!” Max shouted she was done playing games. “I want some answers.” She said pulling Nÿx to a close-by chair and shoving her down. Nÿx scowled up at her but raised a hand to her face and slowly pulled off the mask.

“I'm Nÿx Sawyer. Not exactly an X-5 or X-anything. Krit sent me, wanted to know how you were doing. It’s been a year Max. You haven't exactly kept in touch.”


	13. Who Am I?

Everyone was so surprised, Max looked royally pissed off and the Transgenics weren't exactly looking at her with warmth. Everyone had questions for Nÿx but only Max, Logan and Alec were going to ask. The others moved back to their stations and tried to get some work done. The foursome knew there was no way to have a private conversation there, not with everyone’s enhanced hearing.

Nÿx kept staring at Logan and it obviously made him uncomfortable. Logan couldn’t contain himself though and began asking his questions. Where did she come from? How had she done- that! The electric shock.

Max was more direct, wanting to know about Krit and why he’d sent her if that were true. She didn’t believe Nÿx was there to help not with the way she’d dropped in on them.

Nÿx for her part kept glancing at Alec who never took his eyes off her. At first Nÿx thought he expected her to make a move, escape or attack maybe but it wasn’t what she saw in his eyes. There was confusion in those green depths. Somehow she could see or maybe she felt his sadness and the way he moved around the room, precise, very much like a soldier, reminded her of Zane, Syl and Krit. They all had haunted looks at times, as if they were still back there.

 _‘Maybe that’s why Alec seems so… interesting? What am I saying!”_ Nÿx thought with a slight frown. _‘The fall must’ve done something or maybe the cattle prong… yeah, that was it. It shorted out my brain, sure. That’s a reasonable explanation. Why I can’t stop glancing at Ale- the X-5! X-5 331845739494.’_ Nÿx told herself.

She had to repeat his barcode to herself because that barcode made him a target. It separated them from her, from the ordinaries and made her an outsider. Nÿx wasn’t an X-5, not an ordinary, not anything.

Once again she found herself asking the old questions.

What was she? _Why_ was she? Why was she different than the others? Why had she been isolated? What was her purpose?

“How do you know her?” Max questioned Alec. He looked startled for a moment and opened his mouth to answer but he had no idea what to say. What could he say?

 _‘Sure! We go way back. She swiped the statue I was supposed to steal so we could get supplies.’_ Oh, that was gonna make things less volatile.

“He doesn’t.” Nÿx interrupted.  “Just like you don’t know me but I know you- well about you.”

Nÿx stood up ignoring Max's glare. She began a brief synopsis beginning with Max's designation and her stay at _Manticore_ up to the escape in 09. From there she had nothing until the day Zack brought in Syl and Krit to save her and they had blown up the DNA lab. She briefly went into the aftermath of that night glancing at Logan to gauge his state. He seemed to fold in on himself remembering the day Max had been shot and wondered…

As for Alec, all she knew was his designation and that he’d been twinned with Ben, the X-5 in Max's platoon.

“You're Logan Cale. An ordinary.” Nÿx stated. The tone of her words unsettled him and Logan glanced at Max before nodding acknowledgement. “You’ve helped Maxie in the past, one hand washing the other…” Nÿx trailed off.

“Maybe now’s a good time to speak privately.” He said to Max.

“Who said she’s not a Familiar? I don’t hear anyone asking about that.” Mole grumbled vociferously. Nÿx rolled her eyes with a half smile finding them all a tad annoying and yet unable to get mad about it.

 _‘It’s practically my fault.’_

“Where’s her barcode? If your brother really sent her where’s the proof?” Mole asked now belligerent. He knew the others were listening.

“Turn around.” Max ordered. Nÿx arched a shaped eyebrow before laughing.

“What’s so funny?” Mole wanted to know.

“Her.” Nÿx hooked a finger in Max's direction. “Giving _me_ orders.”

Before there could be another fight Alec stepped in with his charming smile. “You saw mine.” He said softly stopping in front of her. Nÿx had to look up and slightly raised her head. “Only fair…”

With a wink Nÿx turned around and waited patiently. Alec tentatively reached up after a moment and gently moved her hair over her shoulder. He tugged the collar off her neck and frowned seeing her bare skin.

“Did you laser it off?” he asked quietly as he ran a finger over her neck.

“Didn’t have to.” Nÿx muttered turning around to hide the shiver that coursed through her at his touch. She stood with her arms crossed.

“What do you mean?” Max began with a frown but Mole was having none of it. His hands banged down on the table as he roared; “No more riddles! Speak clearly-!”

“Or what lizard man?” Nÿx glared. “You gonna hit me with another cattle prong? Cuz that worked out great the first time!”

Nÿx turned her glare on Max dropping her arms. She tried once more, calm and clearly to explain.

“I'm here because Krit sent me to check up on you and help. I don’t particularly have a stake in this little war of yours. As you can see,” Nÿx waved towards her neck. “I’m not branded so blending in isn't a problem.”

“Then there’s nothing stopping you from doing just that.” Max retorted crossing her arms. She was furious, thinking that Krit didn’t believe her capable enough of handling things at **Terminal City**.

“Yeah, there is.” Nÿx retorted. “His name’s Krit.” She was getting tired of the childish attitudes.

“What does he have to do with you?” Alec asked with some heat. The idea that someone had a hold on her, Nÿx, didn’t sit well with him.

“I owe him.”

 **-X-**

 ********

_‘I owe him.’_ She’d said but it didn’t explain the why to Alec. He stood watching Max and Logan whispering furiously by the stairs using his enhanced hearing to listen in.

 _‘Hell, everyone is listening!’_ Alec thought and glanced sharply at Nÿx. Did she also have that ability? Could she hear them over there, arguing about what to do and Logan unable to reach Krit to confirm the message?

“You didn’t tell them about me.” Nÿx’s soft voice removed the scowl from his face. He looked at her then, seeing the face _Manticore_ had put to this new super-soldier. Her dark hair cascaded loosely about her shoulders and down her back slightly curling. He reached up absently to run his fingers through it and settled for clutching the tabletop instead. Her eyebrow arched slightly, the dark eyes twinkling, as if she knew what he’d been about to do. He remembered then the mischievous glint in her eyes that night and the dark green flecks he noticed. They were almond-well, more cat shaped- not slanted as he’d begun to imagine. The corners of her mouth lifted in a smile and he wasn’t sure if it was the deep red lipstick that made them look so full or if it was natural. There was a smattering of freckles aver the bridge of her nose, her cheeks slightly rounded giving the face a childish look. He liked that her skin seemed to glow warmly, it’s golden tan clearly hinting at some Latin genes.

“No.” Alec replied though she hadn’t asked him.

“Why?” she wanted to know. Nÿx wasn’t sure what the Transgenic was thinking but his look was making her uncomfortable so she moved around the table walking around the room with him close by.

“I-.” Alec frowned, about to say he hadn’t wanted to be ridiculed by the others nor Max to throw it in his face, a botched job… He wanted to say the others wouldn’t have believed him if he started talking about the mysterious masked cat burglar he couldn’t forget or stop thinking about.

“You didn’t give me up.” Alec said instead. Nÿx shrugged looking around the room again.

“Figured you could get yourself in enough trouble without my help.”

He heard the smile in her voice and almost returned it but the thought of her knowing that…

“You psy-ops?” he asked harshly. Nÿx glanced up at him noting the tone and slightly frowned.

“Don’t follow.” She said wondering why he suddenly looked so upset.

“You don’t have a barcode and you don’t look like Joshua so…” Alec mumbled thinking maybe Sandeman had made another first but first what?

“Joshua?” Nÿx asked.

“Yep, the first ever. Sandeman made him or father if you ask him…” Alec explained.

Nÿx didn’t hear anything past the name. It triggered the darkness clouding her eyes and in it she saw the hunched form. It was too dark, the light fading to mist, everything unclear but she felt it. Recognition, but of what or who she couldn’t tell and she was jerked from the shadows.

“Nÿx?” Alec’s voice was questioning and the last clear picture in her mind was a pair of steely gray eyes.

“Sande…man…” Nÿx mumbled. Why did she know that name? Who’s eyes-.

“Nÿx? Hey.” Alec waved a hand over her face and Nÿx pulled back slightly. She heard Max clearly just then and turned to the X-5 marching towards the arguing pair. Alec watched, slightly annoyed at being ignored-

“I can hear you clearly.” Nÿx threw at them. Max leaned on the railing feigning indifference while Logan sighed heavily before fidgeting with his glasses.

“Cattle prongs don’t hurt you, someone obviously trained you and you can blur but there’s no barcode… What else don’t we know?” Max set hard eyes on the brunette below watching the woman’s face.

“Plenty but I’ll make it easy.” Nÿx answered stopping just under the Transgenic and having to look up, pointed a finger to Max then herself. “Anything you can do, I do.” She paused a moment before adding; “Only I do it better.” 

Logan felt the tension coiled in Max and quickly intervened before they could start to argue again.

“Bickering isn’t getting us anywhere.” He said glancing from one woman to the other. Max obviously didn’t like the brunette and he didn’t understand why. Distrusting her, yes but dislike?

“I agree.” Nÿx said moving to the stairs and heading up. “So, why don’t you get Krit on the line and stop wasting my time.”

“Wasting-.” Max began in a menacing tone.

“We don’t know how.” Logan tried for patience glancing at Max as they watched Nÿx come up the metal stairs.

“That’s what I’m here for.” Nÿx said stopping by the bank of monitors. Her eyes kept sliding over the end of the platform but she ignored the nagging feeling that she should go over there. Only there was a perfectly good computer _right there_ , in front of her, which she was going to use. The Transgenic currently in residence scowled up at her but moved when she hooked her thumb at him to get up.

“I thought you were here because Krit sent you.” Max sniggered from behind. Nÿx turned bored dark hazel eyes to her, slightly shaking her head.

“And you’re supposed to be older…” the words rang true in Max’s head but she couldn’t help the animosity she felt for the woman. Who was she really? Why had Krit sent her there in the first place? Why hadn’t he told them about the Transgenic? Max stared at the back of the Transgenic currently typing away. The monitor blanked out as if it had shut down. Logan leaned in, hovering over the petite brunette, watching intently. There was screeching noise then the dial tone. Max scowled at his back noticing how close he was to her.

“You’re invading personal space, four eyes.” Nÿx grumbled turning her glare on him. He retreated hastily mumbling an apology to which Max gave him a look. Logan noticed and shrugged as if he were clueless. Both turned to the screen as it flashed brightly then showed a room. The walls were bare but they could only see two since the computer faced a corner. They could hear footsteps in the background then there was a black clad torso blocking the screen.

“Nice shirt.” Nÿx laughed and heard the answering chuckle. “I’d rather see the face though, not that the view isn’t nice…”

Krit’s face came into view as he sat down. His smile widened, obviously happy and Syl leaned over his shoulder with a brief wave.

“Nÿx!”

“Hey! Miss me?” she asked giving him her dimpled smile. Syl rolled her eyes and pointed at the screen.

“You were supposed to check in a while ago!” she accused wagging her finger. Krit lay a gentle hand on her arm glancing from the screen to the blond.

“She’s reporting now, Syl.” He said gently then turned his attention to the screen. His face lighted again seeing Nÿx sitting obviously alive and well. “We were worried.”

“Needlessly.” Nÿx replied with a nonchalant wave. She wasn’t about to tell him of her first night in Seattle or how his sister had greeted her. “Hey, I got someone you need to talk to.” Nÿx got up giving her seat to Max. “Maybe then she can mellow out.”

Max moved to the seat oblivious to the brunette as she stared at her brother and sister. Her hand tentatively touched the screen, a soft smile on her face.

“Max.” Krit smiled.

“Little sister.” Syl wrapped her arm around Krit, her blond hair falling over his shoulder.

“How are you?” Max questioned with feeling. There was a sadness in her eyes seeing her family, what little was left of it.

“We’re good, laying low.” Krit answered with a shrug.

“Not so much for you though. You've been pretty busy.” Syl commented.

“We’ve been worried and there hasn’t been much activity of late from 'EyesOnly'.” Krit could see Logan shift uncomfortably behind Max but didn’t say anything.

“There’s been a lot going on…” Max hedged glancing over her shoulder and caught Nÿx frowning to the right. She kept turning her head and looking out of the corner of her eye. _‘Alright, she’s definitely weird.’_ Max thought turning back to her siblings.

“That’s why Nÿx is there.” Syl was saying.

“Yeah…”

“I know she’s not like us, Max but-.”

“He means her training.” Syl interrupted.

“We’ll let her tell you about that just trust that she knows what she’s doing. _Manticore_ had a different purpose for her design; we just don’t know what that is.” Krit was obviously uncomfortable with the lack of information.

“She doesn’t either and we can’t be sure it was _Manticore_ …” Syl glanced at Krit who took over.

“We can’t really explain but she’s full of surprises.”

“Yeah, we’ve noticed.” Max retorted dryly.

“I’ll let you kids catch up.” Nÿx said leaning into the screen so they could see her.  “Bye Syl, Krit. Hey, how’s Dozer?” she asked as an afterthought.

They laughed with obvious amusement remembering the day Nÿx had brought him home.

“He’s fine, still giving. Bye Nÿx.” Syl waved standing to let a new figure take her place.

“Hey, finally decide to check in, runt.”

“Zane!” both Nÿx and Max spoke in unison; one surprised the other slightly annoyed.

“How many times have we gone through this, you grease monkey?” Nÿx huffed. Zane just laughed it off as Nÿx turned away. She heard their laughter, the happiness they expressed at talking to each other again.

 _‘They are family.’_

Something she didn’t have even though they treated her as if she were. She glanced once at Max and felt jealous of the X-5 for having them in her life then anger because she kept them away, made herself so cold and distant when it wasn’t at all what Max wanted.

 ********

******-X-**

 ****Mole watched as the ‘spy’ walk around, weaving her way through the others, looking around and being so obviously nosy he wondered if she _really_ was a spy. Seeing Alec and her close to his station, Mole pretended to be engrossed in his job.

Nÿx pouted slightly trying to gauge Mole’s mood but it completely evaded her. The DAC was obviously hostile towards her then again she had blasted him with an EMP. That alone would piss anyone off, anyone that survived of course.

“So… you don’t like me, huh?” Nÿx turned an impish look on the lizard man while fiddling with a weapon.

“What gave you that idea?” Mole asked never glancing at her as he busily assembled another weapon.

“Oh, I don’t know, that perpetual scowl on you're face…” Nÿx trailed off.

“It’s how I always look.” Mole grumbled.

“Sorry.” Nÿx’s voice was laced with mirth and Mole turned a scowl on her which drew a chuckle out of her. “Ok, I'm sorry. Its just you're easy to rile.”

“She has a point Mole.” Alec was smiling up at the DAC. Mole clenched his jaw biting down on the cigar and slammed the weapon on the table top.

“I won't make any cracks about you,” Nÿx smoothly cut in. “If you don’t take anymore shots at me. Deal?”

“Why would I make a deal with… whatever you are?” Mole looked over the petite brunette leaning against the table.

“Because I'm trying to be nice… and you don’t like nice do you?” Nÿx realized.

“Come on Mole.” Alec intervened. “Another pretty face around here…”

“We’ll see.” Mole commented with a smirk.

“You mean Max?” Nÿx glanced over her shoulder to where the Transgenic was still talking to her siblings and smiled up at Mole. “She’s having a talk with little brother. I'd say you’ll be seeing plenty of me so why not try and get along? Besides,” Nÿx looked as if her next words weren’t as important to her as they were to the DAC. “You're too good a shot for me to be watching my back all the time.”

Mole puffed up slightly with the praise and seeing the grin on Alec's face he grumbled something sounding like agreement and moved off.

“Nicely done.” Alec whispered in her ear.

“Really? You're the type to notice.” Nÿx kept her face turned to the tabletop suddenly finding it unbearably interesting and trying her best not to let the blood rush to her face.

 _‘What is this? Am I going into heat again?!’_ she wondered in horror. The thought of grabbing Alec and throwing him on the table-.

“You have to be psy-ops.” Alec mumbled staring down at her. Suddenly he pushed away from the table. “Come on. Let’s get you settled in.”


	14. Jail Bird

That was Max. Somehow I’d pictured her differently, taller maybe, more… just _more_ I guess. Kind of like the picture in the art book Syl had at the ranch.

Tall and strong bearing a shield and holding a sword. The dark hair in plaits with a fierce look on her face. A warrior, a Valkyrie…

Everything Krit said about Max just brought those images to mind. Syl had tempered his words but I knew he spoke that way because he loved her. They all love her, Max. The fallen soldier and now a phoenix, born from the ashes…

There I go again, making up stories about people but I can’t help it. I know everything. Krit told the stories often enough it felt as if I were there. Max had lived it, all of it, with them. So why was Max so withdrawn? She used her anger to distance herself from people and it’s blatantly obvious she’s lonely.

It’s in her eyes. How come nobody else sees it? Does Logan? Tall four eyes with his little spy toys… how does that even help? He thinks it does, telling the truth but nobody cares, not the ones who can make a difference. I guess he knows that since he's been doing it for ever.

Then there's the virus. _Manticore_ really doesn’t like him to have come up with such a nasty thing. He must hate it, being so close to Max and unable to touch her. He has to see how close Alec is to her. How he can touch her while Logan cant and the way she depends on Alec. It should motivate Logan to find a cure. Get all those contacts 'EyesOnly' has at his fingertips moving instead of mooning and moping the way he does. They’d both be happier. Max probably wouldn’t be such a hardass.

What she sees in him… Logan's ordinary. I mean he’s not like them-us-them! Whatever, but she’s got all these Transgenics around her 24/7 and Logan's not fast, he's not strong and comparing brains well! Logan must feel pretty inadequate. I don’t get what Max sees in him.

The guy is tall, can’t complain there and I guess he has a pretty face, blue eyes and all. Maybe he has a winning personality, I don’t know but Max likes _something_ about the ordinary.

Only Logan's jealous of Alec.

That’s funny, watching them watch each other when the other’s not looking. I could sit back and enjoy the show _especially_ when Max is around.

Then there's Alec. Watching him is… its- well, I'm not sure ‘uncomfortable’ is the right way to describe how I feel when I study him. He is the prettiest one at **Terminal City**. I mean, Krit and Zane are gorgeous. Tall, dark and mysterious comes to mind and Alec… yeah; I guess he falls in that category as well. He’s got that smart mouth to keep people at a distance but his eyes are haunted.

I can recognize that look. Everyone at the ranch has these moments. Its like they’re staring off into the past and it’s not good. Then they’ll give themselves a little shake and go off like nothing ever happened. Alec has that look- maybe that’s why I feel like this… as if I can soothe his mind-. Ok that’s just stupid. I shouldn’t even be thinking about them, I should be worried about getting back and- and- and there was that _other_ Transgenic.

She had a whole bank of monitors to herself. I wonder what she was doing and she didn’t move when all the action was going on. I noticed that before we left. Nobody paid her any attention which made me curious not to mention I still couldn’t figure out why my gaze kept skipping over her.

“Sector Pass.”

Oh, time to hand over-. Ok maybe it’s in my other-.

“No…” there aren't anymore pockets to check and I know I had it with me. The Sector cop isn't looking pleased and my flirty smile isn't working. There’s the security camera pointed right at me but I can take care of tha-.

“Shit.” I can’t get rid of a hover craft. Not if I'm not touching it or something it’s touching.

“Watch that mouth! Now where’s that pass?” he asked again but I didn’t have it.


	15. On a Need to Know Basis

Family. It’s the one thing that kept Max hoping that life would get better for tansgenics, that ordinaries would let them live in peace and enjoy what they had. Freedom to be, to live.

“Sorry to kill the party but we’re cutting it close.” Zane apologized to Max. Next to him Krit and Syl looked to each other sadly but resolute.

“Wait, why?” Max suddenly sat straight in her chair.

“Sorry baby sister but the satellite feed isn't completely safe.” Syl answered.

“But- she-.”

“Nÿx hacked in but even she can’t find us an untraceable line for more than twenty minutes.” Krit sounded apologetic if just a little smug where the brunette was concerned. For a moment Max's frown had nothing to do with her siblings logging off.

“We’ll be seeing you.” Zane waved at the screen then it went blank. Max sat back choking down the words she hadn't been able to say. Everything had been so abrupt, first the garbled message which they apologized for, then Nÿx dropping in and announcing she was there to help.

 _‘Like I need the help!’_ Max raged inwardly once more angry at the other woman. Krit hadn't been big with the specifics on how they’d found Nÿx not that it would make a difference. He’d said Nÿx could explain and with a scowl Max rose from the chair intent on just that. This time she was going to get straight answers out of that woman.

 ********

**-X-**

Logan kept pace with Max as they headed to the south side of **Terminal City**. He kept quiet focusing instead on the streets. He was thinking about Nÿx, the mysterious Transgenic that didn’t have a barcode and, according to Krit, had a purpose for being. What that purpose was no one knew besides the people who’d made her. None of the Transgenics could emit an EMP though there were a few with weird abilities of their own. Like Mila and her twin Brian with their abilities to process tons of information and come up with a 99% chance of success in missions or Mia with the tele-coersion. Now there was Nÿx and her EMP. Why should it be strange when he knew _Manticore_ bred all the Transgenics with specific purposes in mind?

Max. She was special and not just to him. Logan almost smiled at the thought. Sandeman gave her that purpose. She was the only one who could save mankind, ordinaries because all Transgenics had been made immune to the virus the Conclave would use to wipe them out, Logan included. He frowned, they were still no closer to figuring out what the symbols on her body meant.

“Where is he?” Max muttered. They’d just left Joshua's, no sign of Alec or Nÿx. She had no idea what possessed him to-! Why would he-?

 _‘He’s such a nuisance!’_ Max scowled wondering where he had taken Nÿx. What building had he ‘settled’ her into and why? No one had decided to let her stay; no one had asked Max if that was ok and Nÿx hadn't asked to stay. Not that she needed sanctuary since she could blend in with the ordinaries. But where did she go then? Where had she been for the last four months?

Logan opened the door and held it for her but Max didn’t notice as she headed up the stairs. She figured the next place to stop would be Alec’s apartment since they had no idea where else they could be. By the time they got to the 3rd floor Logan was perspiring lightly, his face flushed. Max didn’t spare him a glance as she knocked on the door. She waited for two seconds before banging on it. Logan arched an eyebrow seeing the door rattle and Max lowered her arm.

“What?”

“Nothing.” Logan faced the door again. Before Max could speak the door opened and there was Alec with a slight scowl.

“Any harder and I’d have to replace the door, Max.”

“Where is she?” Max questioned pushing past him into the apartment. Alec watched her stride into the living room looking from one side to the other. He turned a quizzical face on Logan but the ordinary shrugged walking in. Alec closed the door and followed.

“Can you narrow it down, Max? Because it’s kinda hard to keep trac-.”

“Nÿx, the Transgenic who dropped in on us about an hour ago.” Max snapped, she stood with her arms crossed glaring at him.

“Oh!” Alec smiled nodding as he moved to the counter. “She’s not here.”

“I can see that. Where is she?” Max questioned impatiently.

“Gone.” Alec said quietly staring at his hand.

“Gone?” Max repeated dropping her arms. “She just left. What, she didn’t like the accommodations in **Terminal City**?”

“She never wanted to move in.” Alec retorted with some heat. His hand clenched on the counter. “Not that I blame her what with our welcoming committee.”

“She was spying! How were we supposed to react, Alec? We’ve got White and the Conclave in one hand trying to wipe us out then the ordinaries and the government on the other hand with the same agenda.”

“Yeah, well she’s gone now. Besides, you don’t want her here and she knows it.” Alec walked over to his recliner as Max spoke.

“I need some answers so where did she go?”

“Home is my guess. Said she had to work tomorrow.” Alec threw over his shoulder before sitting down to watch TV.

“Work?” Max sounded incredulous.

“Yeah, Max. You know work, it’s how you make money to pay bills and buy food.” Alec snipped knowing it wasn’t the only way Nÿx paid her bills. He wasn’t about to mention the thieving part because then he’d have to explain how he knew about that.

“Who would hire her?” Max questioned thoughtfully.

“Who wouldn’t.” Alec retorted thinking about Nÿx then glancing at his hand he tossed Max the card. “But there’s your answer.”

Max caught the card and turned it over looking at the smiling face in the corner of the ID. The logo remained the same the only difference was the face.

Logan glanced at the ID looking surprised.

“She did say she does everything you do.” Logan said quietly.

“Only better.”

 ********

******-X-**

 ****She’d called him, woken him up at three in the morning and he still couldn’t believe it. Nÿx had called _him_! Aric had felt special for about 2seconds before he realized Nÿx had no one else she could call in her current situation. Still, she had asked for his help. She hadn't demanded or ordered as she usually did. No, she’d _asked_ and that more than anything gave Aric some hope. Maybe things were changing. Maybe-.

“What took you so long?” Nÿx's voice was anything but sweet. None of the dulcet tones he’d heard over the phone were present and her face was set in a scowl.

“Uh- I-.” Aric was confused as to what had changed. He’d just bailed her out of jail!

“Never mind.” Nÿx stormed past him clearly upset, he just didn’t know why.

“Nÿx!” he called after her, heading out the door and down the steps to the cold Seattle dawn. Nÿx stood like a statue by his car.

“What’s wrong, Nÿx?” Aric asked coming to stand next to her. She didn’t say anything just held out a pink slip of paper which he took. It was difficult to read in the predawn light but he managed to make out some of the words.  “Ooh…”

“No, not ‘Oh’.” Nÿx ground out turning to face him at last. “They impounded Ash!”

 _‘Ash. Her motorcycle. That’s why she’s so upset.’_ He sighed slipping the paper into his pocket and opened the door for her. Nÿx slid into the passenger seat without a word and that’s how she stayed all the way home. He didn’t ask what she had been doing out all night or with who. He’d stopped wondering about it and about all the other little things she did. Nÿx was a Transgenic after all; a super soldier. Only Gryph and he knew that, though. Not that she hadn’t been upset when she found out but Gryph’s attitude hadn't changed towards her and that more than anything either of them could say calmed her. 

He’d heard her showering and smelled the food; Nÿx had obviously eaten before heading out. She’d been gone about an hour and he still didn’t want to get up. How had he ended up like this? How had he let this happen?

“I’m so screwed.” He mumbled into the pillow currently failing to suffocate him. He remembered the night Nÿx had entered his life. He’d thought her some avenging Angel come to his rescue. Alright so he’d known right away she was a Transgenic, big deal. Nÿx had just seemed so… alive. Maybe that’s why he’d built her up in his mind. She was larger than life, even in his dreams she was like some- some-.

“Aah!” Aric sat up in bed throwing the pillow aside. “Enough is enough!”

That’s what he’d said. ‘Enough is enough.’ And it was but two hours later he still couldn’t get those big dark hazel eyes out of his head or stop thinking of her pouting over that damned bike. So, in an uncharacteristic move, Aric Thane cashed in some ‘favors’ on behalf of the petite Transgenic.

 ********

******-X-**

 ****JamPony was busy as usual with Normal calling out hot runs every five minutes. That in itself was not normal and before long Nÿx was called upon to deliver one herself. She left noticing a gaunt looking African American girl walking down the ramp to the dispatch window. The woman barely glanced in her direction and Nÿx left to make her deliveries. She’d managed to swipe an extra pass from Normal without him noticing. It was only a temp’s pass but it would get her through check points for the rest of the week. At least until she figured out a way to get another Sector pass without Normal finding out.

She was thinking of ways to work that out when a sudden movement caught her attention. Nÿx watched as Max rode past on her ninja. She went into an alley and Nÿx, glancing around once to make sure they weren’t followed, leisurely headed in that direction as well.

Max waited patiently beside the bike as Nÿx coasted towards her. The brunette stopped and rested her arms on the handle bars. She didn’t say anything, waiting for the other to explain her presence. Instead, Max held out her hand.

“What?” Nÿx glanced down with a frown then let out a soft expletive before taking back her Sector pass. “You think maybe you could’ve given it back last night?”

“I didn’t take it.” Max stated.

“Said the mouse.” Nÿx retorted with a glare. After the welcome she’d gotten and the night she’d spent in jail, Nÿx wasn’t in a very nice mood. Not to mention being pick pocketed by the X-5 certainly discredited the whole ‘I can do it better than you’ statement.

“Alec swiped it.” Max had no qualms about giving up the Transgenic. If Nÿx wanted to take it up with him that was her business, she’d returned the pass, not that it had been her responsibility but she was curious.

“Oh, well… Alec.” Nÿx fiddled with the Sector pass remembering last night. Alec had given her a tour, a short one, then he’d asked her what kind of view she wanted from her new apartment. Nÿx had been clear, she wasn’t moving in, she’d never wanted to move in and she didn’t have any plans of moving in, in the future. That seemed to bother him but he hadn't said anything. Alec had walked her to the gates, introduced her to the guard, Katrina and watched her walk away.

 _‘And it’s his fault I spent the night in a stupid jail.’_ Well, there was a conversation pending…

“So, maybe I wasn’t nice yesterday.” Nÿx said knowing that it was time to try and make peace. After all, Krit wouldn’t be happy if Nÿx was butting heads with his sister not to mention that it would make helping Max way too difficult.

“I didn’t notice.” Max replied with a shrug. Nÿx smiled seeing the other woman leaning on her bike, completely at ease.

“You like giving people a hard time, I get it. You don’t like me, I get that too and it must rile you to know Krit sent me to help you out. Maybe you think _he_ thinks you can’t handle the Conclave, White and the ordinaries not to mention whatever’s left of _Manticore_. So let me clarify; your siblings are worried. They don’t want to loose another sister.”

Nÿx noticed the softening of Max's features, the sad look in her eyes and it made her uncomfortable. The last thing she wanted was one of those emotional bonding experiences they mentioned on those talk shows.

“Besides, Syl and Zane agreed you needed a sitter so …” Nÿx trailed off ignoring Max's smile.

“Krit said you'd explain some things.” Max said into the long silence that followed. She didn’t think Nÿx would answer, if the blank expression on her face was anything to go by. Then she blew out a breath and dropped her eyes to the ground.

“You want my background?” Nÿx shook her head. “Cant give you more than this.” She looked up, chin slightly raised. “I’ve spent the last two years on the ranch in Los Angeles with your brothers and sister. They’re the only family I know and I’ll do what I can to help, anyway I can.”

Max was silent. She couldn’t doubt the sincerity in her words and tone but it didn’t leave her feeling good either.

“I’ll let you know when you're needed.” Max said getting on her bike. Nÿx didn’t reply and both women headed off in different directions.

 ********

******-X-**

 ****Crash was full of regulars most of them from JamPony. Gryph sat with Aric who was by far the drunker of the two.

“She didn’t even care!” Aric wailed.

“Dude, just let it go.” Gryph patted his shoulder then poured him another glass of beer. Aric took a big drink spilling some of the beer on his shirt then wiping his chin with the back of his hand. He’d gotten Ash out of the impound, paid some of it too. He’d even washed the fucking bike and parked it in his spot then taken Nÿx, complaining, down to the garage to show her. His thanks for the effort and time he’d put into making her happy?

A peck on the cheek and then he was ignored. She’d purred over the bike examining every piece of it to make sure Ash was still her Ash. Whatever the hell that meant. Then she’d gone off without a word to him!

“I don’t know what else to do?” he muttered.

“Have you told her?” Gryph asked. Aric glanced at the blond confused. “How you feel about her!” he rolled his eyes.

“No- no. She doesn’t want to hear it. Not from me. She didn’t want to hear it from you! And look at you.” Aric waved. Gryph did glance at himself wondering what was wrong with him. The big blond had never had any complaints about his looks before and he worked out. He kept himself in good shape, working out almost daily-the messenger thing helped as well. Gryph would use his looks and charm the girls, his dimple an added bonus but with Nÿx…

“Boys look down in the dumps. What’s wrong?” the soft feminine voice brought both heads up. Audny smiled at them taking a seat and setting another pitcher of beer on the table. She filled their glasses and waited for them to speak.

“He’s moping over Nÿx.” Gryph stated with a slight slur to his words. Audny turned an understanding look on Aric and gently patted his hand.

“Don’t worry. She’ll get over it, whatever you did to make her mad.” Audny soothed. Gryph laughed uproariously as if it were the funniest thing he’d heard.

“He didn’t piss her off. He’s in love with her.” Gryph said.

“He’s what?” Audny asked in shock. “You're sick! What's wrong with you? You're bent! That’s you're cousin!”

Aric hung his head with a heavy sigh. He was by far the drunker of the two but Gryph had just shoved his foot so far down his mouth it was difficult to see where one began and the other ended. Gryph roared with laughter again at Audny’s shocked face.

“She’s not my cousin.” Aric confessed before slowly getting up. Just then all he wanted was to get home.

“She’s not?” Audny asked but Aric was stumbling down the steps and Gryph was still laughing.

 ********

******-X-**

 ****Aric made his way home, somehow managed not to fall down the three flights of stairs and opened his door. Once inside his apartment he was at a loss as to where to go. He’d made up his mind. It was time to get things out in the open, time to let Nÿx know exactly how he felt and move on from there but now that he was there…

He stumbled through the living room and down the hall to her room. The door wasn’t locked but he still hesitated before finding some courage to open the door. He stopped on the threshold and looked.

Nÿx lay facing the window and the moonlight perfectly lit her face. She had finally managed to fall asleep after a week of insomnia. The only sign she gave of noticing his presence was a slight frown on her otherwise calm face.

Aric stumbled in, mumbling a half forgotten poem he’d heard somewhere. He dropped down onto the bed, half on top of Nÿx already. The Transgenic immediately woke, her body coiled for action. She pushed Aric off only to have him lay on her again.

“Aric?” Nÿx asked in surprise. “Ugh! What are you doing in here?” she asked with a grimace and shoved him off in order to sit up. The smell of alcohol was heavy, especially for her.

“I love you!” he blurted reaching for her. His hand tangled in her hair and Nÿx grabbed his wrist to keep him from pulling it.

“Wha-.” She began in surprise only to have her words cut off as Aric leaned in, pressing his mouth on hers. She felt her head hit the wall and the echo seemed to rebound inside her brain. Nÿx didn’t know what was worse, Aric’s sloppy kiss, or the overwhelming smell of alcohol on his breath or even worse; the fact he tried to shove his tongue in her mouth.

“Ugh!” Nÿx turned her head aside and tried to shove him gently, though her first instinct was to break his nose, at the very least. “You're drunk!”

“You’re gorgeous.” Aric mumbled sucking on her neck and pulling her close again. “I love you-.” Once more he pressed a sloppy kiss on Nÿx, hand tangled in her hair which gave him leverage. He managed to climb into her bed, free hand groping over the covers. Furious at his drunken pawing, Nÿx grabbed his ear and a clump full of his hair. She yanked hard hearing Aric yell in pain.

“You need to get off me, Aric.” Nÿx ground out completely out of patience. She pushed him aside and threw the covers off dragging her leg out of her warm cocoon, wanting to wash out her mouth to get rid of the taste of alcohol. Before she could get her right leg out of the covers Aric was up and pawing her again repeating how much he loved her. His fingers hooked into the waistband of her shorts and Nÿx lost her balance what with most of his body leaning on her heavily. She grabbed at the side table and only managed to knock the lamp down as she fell with Aric somehow landing on top.

“Dammit! You drunk asshole.” Nÿx yelled turning onto her side only to have an apologetic Aric groping her. She slapped at his hand- which he had cupped on her bare ass under her shorts.

“Get your hands off me! Are you mental?” Nÿx exclaimed slapping his other hand off her chest. Still, it was a tangle of limbs and Nÿx had difficulty getting herself some leverage. Once she was able to sit up, Nÿx immediately slapped him. Aric fell back startled not sure what had happened and barely aware of the tearing fabric. Nÿx was a little shocked and didn’t like the drunken side of Aric. He’d already managed to slobber on her neck and fondle her ass, all in a matter of minutes!

Aric couldn’t understand how things had gone so wrong? He’d been telling her how much he loved her and they’d kissed! Yeah, they’d _been_ kissing and he’d been holding her and-and-now she slapped him. Why had she slapped him?

“Get up.” Nÿx yanked on his arm managing to keep her shirt from flying open and getting him to stand though he wobbled unsteadily. She pulled him to his room too mad and ignoring his words of love or whatever the hell he thought they were. Because if she even stopped to think about what Aric had been doing in her room… they’d have to charge her with murder.

“Now,” Nÿx ordered with a shove and turning to leave. “Go to sleep.”

Aric toppled backwards, his arms reaching to grab anything so he could stay upright. The only thing he caught was Nÿx. His hands clutched at her waist, one snagging on her shorts which he’d pulled low on her hips already and hauled her down on top of him. They bounced twice on the mattress, somehow rolling over with Aric managing to get on top again.

“Stay here.” Aric invited with a goofy grin just before he got another sloppy kiss in. Nÿx turned her head, grimacing as he slobbered on her neck and drew a breath trying in vain to calm down. That wasn’t so easy when he was sucking on her neck and mumbling like an idiot. She had to remind herself he was a fragile human and broke easily but then he was groping her again and the feel of his hands on her bare skin was too much, especially when his mouth suddenly clamped on her breast.

“What is it with you and my breasts!” she yelled grabbing his wrist and flipping them over. “Ouch!”

“I lov-.” Aric began but Nÿx shoved her hair out of her face and sat up, one hand rubbing at her nipple and glaring at him.

“Oh shut-!” Nÿx gasped as he grabbed the torn end of her shirt and yanked. “Quit it!” she demanded as he fondled her breasts yet again. He used her to pull himself up, both arms wrapping around her and then Nÿx screeched. “Eew!”

Aric mumbled unintelligibly, happily nuzzling his face in her chest but his little bout of ecstasy was cut short when Nÿx pinched his ear, pulling hard. His mouth opened wide, releasing her and Nÿx scrambled off his bed before he could make another grab at her. She wanted very badly to hurt him but chose instead to wipe his slobber from her breasts and left. The door slammed behind her loudly echoing through the otherwise silent apartment.

“Nÿx?” Aric called still struggling to right himself. He gave up, legs dangling off the bed and a moment later he was snoring. No doubt his dreams were filled with happy endings to the fantasies he’d created…


	16. Trouble

Los Angeles has those sunny warm days pretty much everyday and no one at the ranch missed the rainy weather of Seattle. The reason for the debate was a petite brunette currently in residence there.

“She can take care of herself.” Zane repeated once again. “Besides what good are we going to do over there?”

“We can’t leave the ranch unmanned. The way things are, we won’t have a home to come back to and we’re safe here.” Syl looked apologetic.

“Only one of us should go then.” Krit looked at his brother and sister with a slow smile. “Never was one for ranching.”

“I’ll say. You couldn’t get the tractor working!” Zane exclaimed with a laugh.

“You’re the mechanic in the family, Zane.” Syl laughed. “So when are you leaving?” she asked turning to her younger brother. He shrugged smiling again. Now that it was decided he felt relieved and just a bit anxious to get on the road. The sooner he made it to Seattle the more he could do to help out Max and see Nÿx.

“Pack me some food?” he asked Syl.

 **-X-**

 ********

****He’d spent a year locked up in a cage playing possum, pretending to be broken and waiting for the prefect moment to make his escape. He’d waited a year, feeling the cold stone floor under his feet and the hard pallet they gave him to sleep on. Re-living the car chase and the freezing water as his SUV went over. He’d managed to reach the shore, shivering with the cold and they’d been waiting. Watching as he struggled to get on dry land before shoving him into the cage.

They’d tortured him, asked about 452, about her DNA code but he hadn’t known anymore than they did. He would have died then but Lydecker hadn’t been ready for death just yet. He struck a bargain, told them to get another X-5 and they did! They brought in one of his kids, tortured and dissected her while he watched helplessly.

Brin was gone…

But not anymore. He wasn’t helpless now, no **;** Colonel Donald Michael Lydecker was free and headed to Terminal City with a little something extra in tow. The tide was going to turn. The Conclave had reason to worry now that one of their own was missing, now that the other side had the upper hand. Information on the ‘Coming’.

 ********

******-X-**

 ****It was early morning, hazy gray light drifted in the only window. She slowly untangled herself from his arm and slid out from beneath his chest. He’d draped his leg over hers and sitting up she took a second to appreciate the male specimen. There was no denying that Gryph was very handsome, he’d certainly turned out to be more resilient than she had expected… for a human. Of course, this wasn’t going in her report, admitting she’d deliberately hopped in the sack with a human- that wasn’t going to get her a promotion. So she pulled her legs from under his and got up. She raised her hands over her head stretching out her back feeling just a little pleased with recent activities. Her eyes wandered over him again while she picked up her clothes. Audny dressed without haste pulling her red hair up into a loose ponytail. The snoring reached a sort of coughing hack and Audny turned away with a cynical smile. Gryph lay sprawled on most of the mattress which wasn’t that big to begin with. He’d fallen asleep and even drunk the blond hadn’t exhausted himself until now and it was time for her to go. She had what she wanted.

 ****

 **-X-**

 ****“Hot run!” Normal yelled from the dispatch window just as Gryph sauntered down the ramp. He smiled tiredly at Normal who held out the package but Gryph just kept walking.

“Hey!-.”

“Gimme five minutes Normal.” Gryph waved lazily as he stopped by his locker. Nÿx closed the little metal door watching him. He had bags under his eyes and looked more than tired. He winced as he sat gingerly on the metal bench where she was packing her bag.

“You look like-.”

“I got laid.” Gryph interrupted with a smirk.

“Jeez!” Nÿx exclaimed looking as if he’d just showed her something horribly gross. “More than I need to know.” Especially when Aric’s drunken ramblings and the groping were brought to mind. She scowled at the bench, reminding herself he was fragile and breaking every bone in his body, while it might- just _might_ , make her feel better was not good for his health. Then again, she’d had the unsatisfying-satisfaction of knowing all the noise she made only sent him scurrying to upchuck in the bathroom.

“I keep telling you I'm a good-.”

“Don’t even say it.” Nÿx warned. Gryph’s laughter was full of mirth knowing full well Nÿx hated hearing him talk about his sex life. He opened his mouth to give her some details but she must’ve known what was coming.

“I don’t want to know!” Nÿx exclaimed turning away. She took the hot run right out of Normal’s hand before he could finish yelling it out.

“That goes to Sector4!” he hollered to her back.

 ********

******-X-**

 ****Sector4 was not a nice place to wander into or make deliveries but that’s where she was. Nÿx turned left down a crowded street and wove her way through some hookers.

 _‘They’re out early.’_ Then again maybe that’s when they got the best customers… whatever their reason for being out she had no interest in it. There was a ‘HotRun’ that needed to be delivered all she had to do now was find the address. Not a big problem for her, Nÿx had that photographic memory-.

“That’s her!” Nÿx froze inwardly wondering who they were yelling about. Outwardly she remained calm pedaling just a little faster to get through the throng and made a right turn. She melded into a group of SteelHeads, the ones with the bio-tech implants and was forced to slow down. Then she was stopped by one shiny metal arm.

Nÿx glanced up into the ugliest face a human could ever posses. The scientists at _Manticore_ had never purposely made the Transgenic deformed but these humans…

“That’s her.”

“Her who?” Nÿx asked with a glance over her shoulder. If it were possible this one was uglier than the first which just happened to move in. “Whoa, what’s the deal?” Nÿx asked sitting back on the bike.

“You’re friend owes us.” The first metal head said with a snigger.

“Owes us plenty.” A third metal head said from her left.

“So bust on him, who ever he is.” Nÿx retorted with some heat knocking the hand off her handle bars. “I got work.”

“You’ll be working.” The first metal head said.

“To pay off his debt.” The one next to him finished.

“Slavery went out centuries ago.” Nÿx frowned sliding off her bike. “You SteelHeads should brush up your history.”

 

Audny watched from across the square as Nÿx dropped two huge SteelHeads. Another came up behind her slamming her down and even on the ground Nÿx didn’t miss a beat.

“Ooh, looks like that hurt.” She commented quietly as one hunched over clutching his sack. She didn’t think they still had those in working order but obviously…

“No… Way…” Audny sighed in shocked surprise. Four SteelHeads twitched, spasmed really as they held onto Nÿx. She removed a hand from her throat as tendrils of smoke rose off their bodies and suddenly they toppled over. Nÿx stood surrounded by the smoking men when more trumped out of a side building.

Nÿx ran off weaving through the crowd which parted for her. Audny turned away a satisfied smile on her face. Everything Gryph had said last night was true.

“Pillow talk.” Audny smirked. “Will they ever learn…”

 ****

 **-X-**

 ****“Aric!” Nÿx yelled in the empty apartment. Her voice echoed back and it was all she could do to keep from tearing the place apart. “Damn!” she stomped out of the apartment already calling JamPony.

“Normal, it’s Sawyer-.” Nÿx couldn’t get anything else out as Normal went off on a little tirade regarding the ‘HotRun’ she hadn’t delivered.

“Had a run in with some SteelHeads but I’m ok thanks for the concern.” She quipped. The other end was pretty calm until the bike came up.

“Yep the bikes gone-.” Nÿx began when she spotted Aric coming up the block. Her features hardened and she moved purposely down the street resembling the soldier she was made into. “Gotta jet, Normal. I’ll see if I can’t get it back.” She hung up before he could respond shoving the cell phone into her pocket.

She ran the last yard to Aric pulling him into the alley.

“What the hell did you do now?” she accused without preamble.

“Me?” Aric asked confused. He looked around the empty alley feeling just a little nervous. Not to mention the scene he’d caused last night. Every detail was burned into his mind and though he knew he should feel ashamed for having…groped wasn’t even in the right category. Aric swallowed convulsively, eyes dropping to her chest and quickly closing as he forced the image of bare chest from his mind. It didn’t help that he couldn’t get the taste of her from his mouth- hell, even his minty toothpaste tasted like Nÿx!

 _‘I'm so bent.’_ Aric thought.

“I got some SteelHeads wanting to en-slave me to pay off _your_ debt!” she hissed clutching his shirt collar tighter.

“I need to breathe…” Aric mumbled but really, all he wanted was to go back to the night before and maybe this time he’d get it right...

“Dammit Aric!” Nÿx exploded shoving him aside.

“Ow, I’m sorry Nÿx-.” Aric began apologizing when Nÿx started walking out of the alley. “Look, this has nothing to do with you I’ll ju- I’ll just take care of it.” He finished lamely.

“And get yourself killed. Sure go right ahead.” Nÿx waved her hand in invitation but the look in her eyes was murder. Aric wasn’t sure whether he should go ahead and go over to Sector4 or not.

“Oh get a move on, Thane.” Nÿx grabbed his arm and pulled him along.

 ********

******-X-**

 ****Nÿx leaned around the corner searching for the SteelHeads while Aric shuffled around behind her. He seemed overly nervous but considering where they were and what he was about to do, it was normal. Then again he was about to hand over all his cash to some SteelHeads.

“About last night…” he began hesitantly which made Nÿx stiffen. She knew he was about to start in on his drunken ramblings which she didn’t want to hear and if it was an apology-. Nÿx wasn’t sure she wanted one because how did anyone begin to apologize for _that_? Things were uncomfortable enough with the way he kept mooning over her and Nÿx had no idea what she’d done to deserve it!

“You were drunk. You passed out, no surprise.” Nÿx said shortly.

Aric just stared at her back. _‘No surprise?’_ she’d just told him she wasn’t surprised by his protestations of love? She did know! But whoa! Then… _‘She doesn’t care. Nÿx doesn’t love me.’_ the thoughts going through his mind were disjointed and he was beginning to feel nauseous.

“But I told yo-.” He tried to make his voice sound strong but it came out as childish whine anyway.

“SteelHead's.”  Nÿx pointed out. Aric glanced up and sure enough there they were. All four of them, the one’s he’d borrowed from then lost too in that game. He took a deep breath and went past Nÿx who hissed at him to get back. Aric ignored her threats feeling just a little safe in the knowledge that she wouldn’t let him die.

Nÿx realized at that moment that Aric Thane was an idiot. Not that she didn’t know that already she just assumed he wasn’t deathly idiotic. Where, o where did he get the idea the SteelHead's were just going to take the money he owed and let him walk out of Sector4 unharmed?

“Damn fool.” Nÿx muttered watching as the first Steelhead took the money shoving Aric into the other three as he counted the wad of bills. The other three pushed Aric around, who didn’t put up much of a fight. What the hell was wrong with him?

 _‘He’s a man.’_ She thought and that was all the answer she needed. Aric was getting punched now and he was bleeding. Nÿx thought he’d had enough and though she’d wasnted to hurt him for the drunken ‘grope’ she realized it wasn’t worth it. Nÿx slowly made her way to the SteelHeads.

“Why? Why do you have to be so stupid?” Nÿx asked the foursome. They all looked up recognizing her immediately. Aric was shoved aside; he stumbled falling to his knees with a painful grunt. “The guy paid you.”  Nÿx spared a glance at Aric as he tried to wipe the blood from his nose. He was definitely looking the part of a sad human being.

“We’re charging interest, luv.”  The money cow said. Nÿx arched a delicate eyebrow and nodded.

“I see. You’re all business men.” She looked them over noticing the wide grin spreading over the porcupine face.

“That’s right, luv.” He sounded pleased; glancing at the others he repeated it. “Business men.”

“I can play along.” Nÿx crossed her arms and locked eyes with the SteelHead, the one that had more brains. “So, as one business woman to another.” She glanced at the smaller dark haired steelhead to gauge his reaction. As intended he caught her slip noticing the self-satisfied smile on her face as se continued. “You owe me. One messenger bike.”

“Oy! She jus-.”

“Wot? Baby you’re not understandin’.” He began with laughter. Nÿx dropped her calm façade.

“I’m not a fucking fool! Now you’re either thugs or business men, you chose the latter.”

“Alright, alright.” But it didn’t sound alright.

“You gonna let ‘er-.”

“Pipe down runt.” Nÿx ordered with heat. “I’m negotiating with the head CEO here.” She turned her attention to the porcupine, which is what she had dubbed him.

“CEO.” He liked the sound of that and it showed on his face. “A bike then.” He motioned and one of his goons brought her bike out. Nÿx saw it was still in one piece and was relieved, that meant she wouldn’t have to do some overtime for Normal.

“Bugger still owes us.” The little one muttered with a glare.

“True. I’d be willing to work out a deal.” The tone of his voice was anything but compromising. She knew he wanted a specific something; she just wasn’t so sure about Aric being the one to get it.

“You know what I want.” He told Aric. Nÿx pulled him to his feet giving him a look that told him he needed to get his act together. It was time to stop moping about because she didn’t want to hear him bare his heart and soul, tell her -.

“You get it and we’ll call us even.”

Aric snapped out of his thoughts, felt his nose burn. “I told you I ca-.” he began but Nÿx gripped his arm painfully.

“He’ll have it for you in two weeks.” It looked as if they would argue but in the end the SteelHead was getting what he wanted, what was another two weeks anyway?

“Let’s go.” Nÿx hissed pulling Aric and her bike along.

 ********

******-X-**

 ****At first she wanted to kill him all over again. Once she calmed herself a little Nÿx began to formulate a plan, as in getting actual blueprints of the house they- _she_ was breaking into. She’d been there once already to make a delivery and felt completely uncomfortable. For once Kirt’s warning that she might be recognized seemed all too real.

“I told you.” Aric whined again. “It’s impossible.”

“Not for me.” Nÿx muttered, fastidiously studying the plans. She’d found a way in and a route to the main breaker box but what she really wanted was a way out.

“You can’t get in.” Aric argued even though he watched her trace the path she was going to take.

 “The only problem is getting out with the merchandise. I’ll get it, Aric, and save your ass again.” Nÿx finally faced him and he wished Nÿx would’ve just kept looking at her blue prints. “After that I’m moving out and I suggest you stop gambling because I will _not_ help you again.”


	17. Heat

The skirt was too short, there wasn’t enough to cover her ass and there was plenty of that to cover up.

 _‘If I bend even a little the whole place is gonna get a great view!’_ she shook her head, the frown firmly in place.

“ _No_.” her tone was all business. “ _I'm not wearing this_.”

“Come on!” Aric said from the door, the one firmly closed and locked. “You're making us late, Nÿx.”

“ _It’s just Crash_.”  Her voice, though muffled by the door, still sounded stubborn. He could picture her standing in front of the wall mirror frowning at the mini skirt.

 _‘Tiny mini, tight tiny mini, perfect fit really…’_ he thought. The door suddenly opened revealing the petite brunette currently glaring up at him. Her inky locks were pulled into a fancy ponytail reminding him of those rockabilly chics in the old music mags from ‘06.

“You did this on purpose.” Nÿx accused. Aric seemed startled, about to defend himself as he looked her over.

The plum halter top draped nicely around her curves completely covering the skin from neck to waist but the back- well there was no back to the blouse which allowed everyone an admiring glance at the creamy gold skin. The mini fit snugly, sitting low on her hips and cutting off three inches below her ass, barely grazing the back of her thighs. That would pretty much eliminate the following; bending, even slightly and sitting of any kind. That meant Nÿx had no excuse _not_ to dance. Except for the heels. She wore the black half calf stiletto boots which women complained about being uncomfortable when standing for long periods. Then again Nÿx was a Transgenic soldier. If anyone could handle them it had to be her.

“Yeah and you look-.”

“This is not a skirt, Aric!” Nÿx complained turning back into her bedroom to change. “Where did you find this anyway?”

The door opened before it could close and Aric walked in looking her over once, twice then just stared.

“Get out.” Nÿx growled, seeing the blatant longing on his face.

“Sorry, but we’re going to be late-.” He tried to pry his eyes off her legs, she wasn’t very tall, just 5’2” but the skirt or lack of skirt rather, hid nothing of her well shaped…

“Like I said, its only Crash.”

 “Hmm? Oh!” Aric straightened locking his eyes on her face. “You would say that. Nÿx, this is a _Party_ as in fun, as in music as in drinking and dancing. Party.”

“Last time you guys told me I was going to a party I had to steal something _and_ ,” Nÿx wagged a finger in his direction like a mother scolding a child. In her mind he wasn’t much different considering she practically had to keep him out of trouble.

 _‘Why? Why do I care if he digs himself so deep he can’t get out and ends up buried alive? It’s not like he’s family. Not like Syl, Krit and Zane but they’re not family either… no. Party, think about the party and last time they ‘lied’ to you.’_

“It was boring. The music was old, the people were old, or just stuffy and the _guy…_ Could either of you have found anyone more womanish?”

 Aric shrugged still gawking at her. “You’re-.” he began then tried again. “I lo-.”

Nÿx quickly slapped her palm over his mouth. Her level of awareness went up another notch and she was rethinking the invite.

“No.” she said but there it was, the awkwardness she’d been avoiding. Every time she thought he'd gotten the point Aric would get that look. The one where he was all doe eyed and followed her every move. It was creepy! It was pointless and she’d had enough. They’d agreed she would leave after his butt was safe. Well, she’d put her foot down. He’d asked her to Crash saying it was just to show her he was grateful and after he’d specified it was _not_ under any circumstances a date, that he wouldn’t try anything remotely romantic and that they were just going to have fun and enjoy the party and have a couple of drinks, that she’d reluctantly agreed.

Now here she was practically naked and Aric was already breaking his word.

Aric for his part gently removed her hand. “Gryph already won a bet; maybe you can help me win this one.” He waited to see if she’d buy the story and hoped that Gryph wouldn’t blow it.

“What is it?” Nÿx asked frowning. Somehow she always ended up as one of their bets and it wasn’t funny or amusing. Though she didn’t mind profiting from either of them.

“He said you’d never wear it.” Aric pointed to the barely skirt and accidentally skimming the silky halter top. Nÿx huffed moving away from him. She turned to grab a jacket and pushed past him.

“You owe me half.” Nÿx ground out ignoring the graze of his hand on her bare back.

Aric smiled pleased with himself as he followed. It didn’t last long and before the night was through he’d drown his sorrows-the pangs of unrequited love-with beer and watch as Nÿx danced without her noticing. Maybe he’d even fantasize about them together, how she would suddenly turn to him and say she felt the same or maybe he’d just pretend she’d gotten in his bed…

 ********

****-X-** **

****Nÿx had been to one party she could remember. A very bland affair with boring people that had left her wondering why anyone liked to party at all. She’d even had some wine which hadn’t tasted half as good as…

 _‘What is this?’_ she wondered but didn’t really care as she took another drink.

“I think it’s a Shirley temple.” he shouted bending close to her ear, though Nÿx hadn’t realized she’d asked out loud. He could smell her soft perfume, the one he liked, and almost kissed her neck. He consoled himself with the fact she hadn’t smacked his hand off her bare back and had even leaned into his side while he skimmed his fingers in slow circles at her waistline.

“What was the other one?” Nÿx asked oblivious to Aric's thoughts. She glanced at the table now cluttered with empty glasses. Some were stacked 2-3 high.

“Bloody Mary, I think.” He replied. “Maybe you should stop now…” Aric grinned happily, his eyes gliding over Nÿx only to freeze as she reached towards the table. He couldn’t help the wordless ‘oh’ his mouth formed when the halter slid away from her skin and he got a prefect view down her front.

 _‘God does love me.’_

Nÿx was oblivious and from the first moment they’d arrived at Crash, she had been awed by all the people. Normally it was a busy place to be but tonight it seemed everyone in Seattle was in attendance. There was a crush of people on the floor, some of those tables had been pushed back or moved to the raised floor in order to provide more dance room and the customers were taking advantage of it. Suddenly her glass was taken from her hand and she turned following it.

“It’s empty.” Aric mouthed because the music was loud but Nÿx didn’t care and then he held her pressed against his chest. The sound of the music beating through her made her feel alive and she swayed with him.

“Get me another one.” She ordered suddenly, taking his drink from the slack hand.

“Hey!” Aric reached for the whiskey but she turned away and downed it. “That’s straight whiskey, Nÿx!”

“I want another one.” She replied handing him the empty glass. “What’s it called?”

“Whiskey.” Aric mumbled as she slipped from his arms.

 _‘She didn’t even wince. No cough, no splutter…’_  He thought watching her move off to the bar. She wove through the crowd easily, dancing her way past the tighter spots.

“Dude you trying to get her drunk?” Gryph asked from his shoulder. He shook his head watching Nÿx dance with some random dude then turn him and move off. The guy had no clue he was dancing alone, shaking his ass at air until he turned around. Gryph thought it was hilarious.

“I only gave her the first one.” Aric said almost in a daze as he saw the table again. It blurred slightly and he wondered if he wasn’t drunk too. His gaze traveled to the blond who was obviously happy. He had two girls, one under each arm.

“How many’s she had?” Gryph asked as he followed her progress to the bar. Aric shrugged waving a lazy hand at the table but as far as either of them could tell, Nÿx was steady on her feet.

“About four?” he asked. Gryph noticed the stacks of empty glasses which clearly meant there was more than four, probably more than a dozen and laughed.

“She looks happy.” Gryph commented then gave each girl a wink turning them away. “Maybe you’ll get lucky.” He said over his shoulder before his attention was on the girls he was taking home.

 _‘Maybe now’s the best time to make my move?’_ Aric wondered. He took a step intent on going after Nÿx and stumbled. He lay on the rail for a minute to let his head stop spinning before he tried again.

“Maybe I’ll get lucky…” he mumbled hopefully and it was certainly looking that way. Not once had Nÿx smacked his hands or told him to stop touching her and he’d been pushing it too, skimming his fingers along the waits of her skirt, even going so far as to press his palm flat against her hip _under_  the halter top. Yeah, Nÿx was so giving him the go ahead…he was positive!

 ********

****-X-** **

I've been looking for her all night wondering where the hell she ran off to thinking she was busy stealing something since she seems to enjoy that because she wasn’t at her apartment. Or maybe she just didn’t give me the right address… Hey, the girl obviously doesn’t like me. Probably thinks I'm some- some-.

Whatever, point is she could’ve but she didn’t. I know she didn’t because the place has her written all over. Has that ‘woman’s touch’. Could be someone else right? Only there's no way another woman has that same scent. It’s like this dark… mysterious… soft…

Nÿx.

She’s unmistakable; she stands out, just like the nosy old bag down the hall.

“Hello ma’am?” that’s right turn on the charm 494, get the info you need, use what _Manticore_ gave you and the old bat folds…

Seattle is cold, rainy, usually both; somehow I got lucky tonight. No rain but it sure as hell is cold.

She went to Crash. There’s a party there tonight and the old bat said they’d both gone there. So Nÿx lives with someone, a guy and why should I care? She obviously likes the ordinaries better than her own kind; only she doesn’t accept she’s one of us. That bothers me, like it bothers me Nÿx is slumming it with some homosapien who's genetically beneath her!

This is why she didn’t want to move in to **Terminal City** and there I am like a fool setting her up with a sweet place just over mine. I just couldn’t help myself. I had to make an ass outta myself because I can’t seem to get over that heist-.

Calm down Alec. You got a job to do. Find Nÿx, just go in there and get her back to **Terminal City** so Max can tell her what needs done. I don’t even care what they’re breaking in there for. That is not normal. I like stealing. I'm a good cat burglar, pick pocket, you name it, I can do it. I like breaking in. I like the challenge and the risk of getting caught, figuring another way out… escape and evade. But ever since she-. I just can’t-. Its not the same, the rush isn't there.

There’s plenty of people at Crash tonight. Hopefully, too many to notice an old face, especially one with a barcode on the back of his neck.

“If there’s a God…” I mumbled because there she is. I haven't even walked in when I see her, Nÿx. I'm still on the stairs but I can spot her in this crowd. Why is that somehow normal? Because it feels normal, only it shouldn’t be and that’s just weird. Did they load me with some kind of radar?

But there she is, swaying to the beat, dancing. I moved slowly keeping her always in my sight. She looks different, somehow more approachable but then again it’s probably because she’s smiling and half naked. Don’t get me wrong, the skirt totally works for me and that top thing she’s wearing…

“What the hell?” did she just grab that guys ass? She did! But I don’t care. She obviously prefers the ordinaries, its not like I haven't slummed myself-.

OriginalCindy, she’s here too. Max used to come here a lot with OriginalCindy and Sketchy back when things were still sort of normal. If I was honest I'd say I missed those days too but I'm not, so I keep my mouth shut.

There she goes to the bar, not so far away now…

 ********

****-X-** **

Nÿx couldn’t get rid of her thirst and she was hot! There were so many people around it was almost suffocating but she felt so good!

“Gimme another one, Joe!” she smiled at the bartender. He shook his head and prepared a pink drink. He brought it over, dropped a cherry in it then handed it over.

“Thanks!” Nÿx leaned over and gave him peck on the cheek.

“You behave or I'm gonna have to cut you off.” He warned laughing.

“You keep making these and I’ll be a good girl.” Nÿx said already taking a sip. She turned only to bump into a very familiar chest. She looked up questioningly then grinned seeing Alec.

“Alec!” Nÿx cried happily. He seemed to flinch and hastily scanned the surrounding area to see if anyone heard her. “What are you doing here?” she asked oblivious as she took another drink. Frowning she pulled out the straw and threw it aside.

“Looking for you. Come on.” Alec took her arm and pulled her away from the bar moving towards the door when Nÿx slipped out of his hold.

“You found me. Now what are you gonna do with me?” Nÿx asked teasing. She took another drink then fished out the cherry.

“Nÿx, we have to go.” Alec watched her pop the cherry in her mouth and pull the stem. She smiled obviously in a good mood while Alec suddenly had a craving for some cherries.

“Come on Alec! Don’t tell me you weren't made to dance.” Nÿx spun around moving to the music again the tall glass raised above her head. It was half gone already. Nÿx grabbed his arm and tugged him closer and for a moment Alec didn’t know where to put his hands.  “Cant you feel it?” Nÿx asked leaning into his chest.

He definitely felt the beat, swaying to it with her, could almost see the notes playing out in his brain and he remembered. Nÿx felt him jerk to a halt and sighed impatiently. A floating tray passed by and she quickly grabbed a full glass setting down her now empty one. She was so thirsty…

Alec saw her begin to move away with a new drink and quickly followed catching up. He took the drink while slipping his arm around her waist and deftly moved her towards the doors.

“I can dance but not right now.” He said in her ear. Nÿx felt her skin tingle where his breath passed. She closed her eyes, purring softly, enjoying it when his words clicked. She pouted already searching for another floating tray.

“Aaw, you're no fun.”

“Blame Max now let’s go.” He set the half empty glass on a table never noticing Nÿx grab another one. They made it up the stairs without incident, Alec pulling her by the hand while Nÿx downed the drink.

Outside in the cold Seattle air Nÿx stumbled raising her glass hand to her temple suddenly dizzy. Alec frowned taking it from her slack hand.

“How many of these have you had?” he asked taking a sip. It was kind of fruity but still tasted alright. He shrugged finishing it off.

“Mmm… four? Two!” Nÿx looked confused for a second then she shrugged it off and smiled swinging their hands, which they were still holding. In that moment she looked for all the world like a teenage girl holding hands with a boy and shy about it.

“I didn’t think we could get drunk.” Alec mumbled. He cleared his throat tossing the glass aside. “But you’ve obviously had too many.” He led her towards his bike.

“I'm _not_ drunk! This is happy. Cant a girl be happy?” Nÿx asked and just then a trio of young males walked past. They turned their heads following her, whistling at Nÿx. Alec heard some cat calls and frowned looking Nÿx over again and deciding she wasn’t warm enough slipped off his jacket.

“There’s plenty happy inside, kitten.” The taller one smiled in invitation as he walked backwards. Alec felt Nÿx sway in his direction. He grabbed her arm quickly and began to cover her with his jacket.

“Be right there.” Nÿx called looking confused at the jacket. “I don’t want it.” She said already pulling it off.

“Put it on Nÿx.” Alec ordered pulling it over her shoulders again.

“No.”

“It’s cold out.” Alec stated as if that would end the argument.

“I’m not cold.” Nÿx repeated.

“Neither am I so just hold it.” Alec grouched finally getting another button done.

“Huh?” Nÿx wondered. Alec got the jacket buttoned and saw how big it fit her. _‘She really is small.’_

“Come one.” He said more gently as he mounted. Nÿx glanced back at Crash with longing. “We gotta go.”

“Aww!” Nÿx wailed softly. “Damn Max and her stupid problems.” She muttered getting on behind Alec. She completely missed his grin.

 ********

****-X-** **

The guards opened the gates without question as Alec sped past. They were late and as usual Max was going to be upset. Lately Max tended to be upset a lot which meant Alec tried to stay out of her way as much as possible. With Nÿx in tow he parked outside the Command Room and led the way inside. Nÿx couldn’t help herself and giggled poking at his side. Alec would flinch holding in his ticklish laugh until he finally grabbed her hand.

“Quit it.” He growled. In answer Nÿx stuck her tongue out at him in a very childish gesture. Alec wasn’t sure what was going on but this didn’t seem to be her normal behavior.

“Don’t make things worse alright. So when we go in there just keep your mouth shut and nod your head.”

“I’m not stupid Alec.” Nÿx frowned feeling just a little hurt by his attitude. What was wrong with him anyway?

“Just drunk.” He stated. “That’s much better.”

“Am not!” Nÿx retorted very offended. “I only had… it wasn’t that many!” she gave up trying to count on her fingers because she just couldn’t concentrate while he kept staring.

“Of course not. Just enough to make you happy right?” he asked, his voice dripped sarcasm. Why was he having this conversation with her? They should be inside where Max was no doubt wondering what was taking him so long.

“YE-! You know what?” Nÿx asked glaring up at him. He always managed to piss her off, either he said something stupid or he- well he usually said something stupid but tonight… Alec was usually so-

 _‘Green eyed God.’_ Nÿx thought. His eyes were just so green tonight she couldn’t believe she hadn’t taken the time to really look at him before. He didn’t have that look though, the sad haunted look she’d seen before. Nÿx’s eyes wandered over his face admiring the dark lashes, the strong set of his jaw currently clenched in annoyance because of her, finally stopping on his lips.

 _‘He almost kissed me…’_ she remembered feeling just a little warm at the thought then again it wouldn’t be so bad if he did-.

 _‘What the hell’s wrong with me?’_ Nÿx shook her head brushing past Alec. He felt sort of dazed and stumbled a step.

“What?” he called after her, frowning at the strange sensation but she ignored him. He didn’t have time to wonder why he’d almost kissed Nÿx again, why he’d felt breathless being so close to her, leaning in-.

Inside Max heard Alec’s voice and met them halfway.

“You take the scenic route?” Max questioned arms crossed and clearly upset.

“Well… No.” Alec replied in his usual tone. Max decided not to argue and turned away. Nÿx chose that moment to finally start unbuttoning the jacket. She was feeling too warm and her forehead was slightly damp.

“NO.” Alec grabbed her hands. “Don’t take it off.”

“O-ho!” Nÿx guffawed yanking her hands out of his hold. “You don’t give me orders.”

“Nÿx!” Alec hissed trying to stop her hands. “Just wait ‘till we’re done.”

“Lay off!” she hissed back with a shove. Alec shook his head knowing this was going to cause some trouble.

“There’s still no way in there?”  He heard Logan ask.

“None.” Kade replied matter of fact. “I’ve checked, Mila’s even run the stats on this. Only way to get through is blowing their power source.”

“Which we can’t do.” Max said. “We can’t get caught.” She turned to Nÿx. “Which is why you’re here.”

Nÿx half heard what they were talking about as she struggled with the second particularly difficult button. She was beginning to feel frustrated and getting ready to just pull the damn thing apart when she heard Max call her name.

“Huh?” Nÿx looked up slightly flushed. Max frowned.

“You’re going to short out the circuits.” Logan repeated.

“Me?” Nÿx asked looking at the ordinary. Her head tilted slightly once again noticing how different he was from the Transgenics and wondering why Max had any interest in him.

“You’re going in as maintenance.” Logan said glancing at Max who was looking a bit confused herself because Nÿx was somehow not behaving normally not that she knew what her normal would be.

“You’ll go to the basement-.” Logan continued.

“Me?” Nÿx repeated wondering why she was going there in the first place.

“Yes.” Kade’s harsh voice grabbed her attention and Nÿx focused on the blue prints. She followed his hand where he pointed at lines then a room. Her eyes traveled up his arm to his shoulder then his neck and finally up to his face. He had such a serious look on his face that Nÿx absently reached up only Alec grabbed the sleeve of his jacket and yanked down.

“The generator is back here. You short it out, use that EMP.” Kade ordered.

“Those doors all have electrical locks.” Alec frowned at the plans ignoring Nÿx’ glare. “She fries the circuits that doors not gonna open. How’s she getting out?” he asked looking up at Max.

“She’s not.” Brown eyes locked with his in silent combat. “At least not until they get an alternate power source.”

“Which they will.” Logan cut in. “She won’t be the only one locked in. Pretty much all the doors have an electric lock. There’s going to be plenty of employees locked in not to mention a few higher ups.”

“Who’s locked in?” Nÿx asked sounding dreamy. Max glanced sharply at Nÿx who was smiling at Kade.

“Alright.” She glared from Nÿx to Alec. “What wrong with her?” she asked pointing at Nÿx as if she weren’t there.

“Nothing’s wrong!” Alec shrugged smiling and that more than anything told Max something was definitely not right. Alec never smiled that way unless he’d done something or there was something he was hiding.

“What did you do?” Max questioned.

“Now why is it always something I did?” Alec asked feigning hurt which he did feel, just a little. She was always accusing him of something.

“Look at her!”

“Hey!” Nÿx straightened. “I was having a good time ‘till-.”

“She’s fine!”

“Alright. Enough!” Logan yelled. He rubbed his face tiredly and sighed. “She can’t go alone.” he said to the now silent table. He had no idea what she was on or what would cause her to be so distracted.

“Not like that she can’t.” Max glanced at Alec. “What did she take?” she asked then changed her mind shaking her head. “You know what, I don’t care. You're going with her.”

“What!” Nÿx exclaimed.

“Yeah, what?” Alec asked.

“You're going with her to make sure this goes down. Don’t mess up this job Alec.” Max warned with finality.

 ****__

****-X-** **

“Here.” Alec handed her the tank and overalls. “We should at least look legit when we go in there.” He grumbled eyeing her halter top and miniskirt.

“You're grumpy.” Nÿx stated taking the clothes and heading into his bedroom. “You think I want to go in there? I could’ve been dancing at Crash.”

 _‘Yeah.’_ Alec thought. She could’ve been at Crash but all she would’ve been doing was more drinking. He scowled remembering the ordinaries and the way they’d been looking her over- where the hell had she found those clothes anyway?

Alec stood outside his door, she’d left it partly open and he had absolutely no problem with that as Nÿx pulled the slinky excuse for a top over her head and tossed it on his bed. The predawn light outlined her figure and he took a long leisurely look, green eyes coming to rest at her waist. The jean skirt slowly slid off her hips revealing dark blue lace. Alec realized he was holding his breath and then Nÿx bent down, one hand unzipping her boot and pulling it off. She stood barefoot, ignoring the tank and overalls they were supposed to be wearing. Alec gripped the doorframe, watched Nÿx slowly crawl on his bed and lay face down. His eyes followed the curve of her back and down her legs, which she crossed at the ankles. Her soft purr was echoed by his as she stretched out, rolling from side to side and then she rested on her back.

She laced her fingers together and reached above her head arching off the bed. Alec skimmed over her body yet again, noting the soft smile on her face. She was completely oblivious to Alec who took an unconscious step into his bedroom just as someone decided it was a good time to pay a visit.

The knock at the front door had Alec backing up into the living room drawing deep breaths. He forced himself towards the front door, in more of a bad mood now than he had been since Max had sent him on her errand. He yanked the door open-

“Hi Alec.” Joshua waved, swaying from foot to foot like an excited puppy.

“Uh hey, Joshua.” Alec responded trying to stamp down his frustration and surprised by the visit.

“Alec have grr face.” Joshua stated walking inside. He made a clawing motion at Alec who closed the door and headed into the living room. “Why?”

He paused with one leg in his jumper and glared at his bedroom door. It was till half open only from there neither of them could see inside. Alec jerked the jumper up and stuck his left leg in muttering under his breath about errands and how he wasn’t anyone’s errand boy.

Joshua uttered a soft whine that cut off abruptly when Nÿx walked into the living room.

“Alec has friend.” Joshua stated with his head raised and sniffing at the air. Her whoofed in her direction backing up with both hands pawing at his nose.

“Did Max send another babysitter?” Nÿx questioned staring at Joshua. Alec didn’t find it any funnier and buttoned his uniform without a word.

 ****-X-** **

_‘Don’t mess up this job.’_ That’s what Max had said and those words hadn't stopped replaying in his brain the whole night. He hadn't slept much not that he’d needed it then again he’d had a house guest. Alec wasn’t sure how he could mess up the job since they were already in their baggy maintenance uniforms complete with clumpy boots, their faces were concealed beneath the caps and they carried the tool box required for the charade with non-essential goodies. At least not for work but if they were going to be stuck for a day… As an added precaution he’d gotten a touch up with the laser that morning so, no barcode. Everything was perfect.

“Perfect.” Alec muttered. Which it was, sort of. Things had gone according to plan. They, he and Nÿx, had both entered the building. They’d made it to the basement where they were supposed to be working on some pipes but instead climbed into the air ducts. From there they had made it to the generator room where Nÿx had dropped in going directly to the panels. That was the first problem.

“These aren't metal.” Nÿx hissed.

“Who cares just punch a whole in there or melt it down.” Alec whispered down.

“Do you even know what an EMP is?” Nÿx asked with hands on hips as she looked up.

“Electric Magnetic Pulse. Its pretty much how it sounds.” Alec quipped.

“They aren't supposed to know we were here.” Nÿx retorted. “Genius.” She muttered turning back to the wall trying to figure out another way to reach the metal behind the plastic. She couldn’t see any way of removing the panel without setting off the safeties. Alec made a face to her back then settled down in the air vent to wait.

Alec had watched her run her hands gently over the fogged up plastic panel becoming impatient. He'd seen her fingers spark at the edge of the panel and some smoke waft up.

“You done?” Alec asked only to be ignored. Nÿx had unscrewed the panel, stuck her hand in the hole and made some sparks. He’d heard her suck in a breath obviously hurt somehow. The panel was replaced and they'd made their way back to their now locked room. The one they’d been in for a day already.

“Perfect.” He muttered once more trying in vain not to stare at her anymore than he already had. He glared at the floor noticing he’d scooted closer to her yet _again_.

“Shut up!” Nÿx grumbled scratching at her covered arms again. She’d been doing that a lot lately, she’d been doing a lot of it actually and pacing but never too close to him which was a bit difficult considering the size of the room.

More and more, Alec had been incapable of ignoring her. He could hear every sound she made, noticed the warm flush in her cheeks and the light sheen of perspiration on her brow… her scent… Alec's hands twitched watching her.

Nÿx slumped in the corner burying her head in her hands and clutching at her hair. She’d been stuck with him in that small room for the past day becoming more and more aware of his presence with each passing second. Just knowing he was within arms reach… It only confirmed what she’d first thought. She was absolutely, positively sure now.

 _‘I'm in heat.’_

It was her own fault! She should’ve known the minute she started feeling funny at Crash. She should have questioned _why_ , when Aric was rubbing up on her she hadn’t decked him. Nÿx should’ve realized there was something wrong the second she hesitated hurting Aric for his drunken slobbers and groping! It wasn’t the drinks or the alcohol, that had nothing to do with her new found feeling of freeness, this light headedness… the reason she’d kept staring at Alec now, kept touching him and sniffing him when he was driving, the reason she wanted to touch him now-

“I’m screwed!” Nÿx groaned clutching her head, pulling her damp hair. It was too hot, she felt suffocated and suddenly jumped to her feet pulling on the maintenance jumper.

Alec watched her tear at the buttons, pulling frantically on them to get to the zipper. A button flew off when she couldn’t get it undone fast enough then she started pulling her arms out of the sleeves. His eyes widened at the reddened skin, forgetting the images of her naked and rolling on his bed.

“Woa, woa, hey!” Alec got to his feet and gently tried to keep her from scratching again but Nÿx shrugged him off.

“Its too hot so just- just- go away!”

Alec held his hands up smirking as he stepped back. It took all his self control to do that when he wanted to pull her down onto the floor and -

“Sure. You opening the door for me?” he asked motioning to the door currently locked. Nÿx glanced at him, noticed his casual pose against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest and that damn smile on his face.

“It’s not funny!” Nÿx yelled almost in a panic. She stopped her forward dash and wrung her hands together glancing from one end of the room to the other avoiding his general area. “Don’t you get it?” she asked wiping at her damp forehead. Alec frowned, he dropped his arms wondering what was going on and moved towards her again. Maybe she was claustrophobic…?

“I'm-. I- I'm… in heat!” Nÿx covered her face somehow ashamed by what she’d said. More than ever she wished she could get out and take the trancs. Nÿx had been looking for ways to get out for the past six hours, she’d shorted out the power hours ago and then Alec had started to look too appealing, more than normal. She’d found herself daydreaming about him, wondering what he looked like without a shirt… Her heartbeat had risen; she’d begun to feel warm then started to perspire slightly. That was when she began scratching her arms, trying to get rid of the anxiousness but it only worsened.

Alec couldn’t believe what he’d heard. Nÿx in heat? And they were locked in?

“No way!” Alec laughed except he didn’t find it funny. He knew she didn’t like him, knew she found him annoying - hell she lived with an ordinary! Wasn’t this just great? Nÿx in heat and stuck with him for who knew how long… he laughed again, more at himself than the situation. Her abnormal behavior made sense now. Why she’d been so playful at Crash and her unquenchable thirst, he should’ve realized then. Transgenics don’t get drunk, ever- it was their high metabolism that made it practically impossible. His laughter turned bitter when Alec realized she was worried he might take advantage of the situation, which just told him she was obviously not into him at all. Then again his own reaction to her was making sense. Those aborted attempts to get closer, watching her every move- her scent was everywhere in the confining space and it was making their forced stay more uncomfortable because he knew the feline was going to come out and play eventually.

Nÿx looked up glaring at Alec who was laughing.

 _‘He thinks this is funny!’_ she raged.

Her shame turned to anger so fast it would have scared him had he been paying attention. She was across the room in a blur, Alec shoved up against the wall and suddenly very quiet.

“Nÿx…?” his soft voice didn’t register. “Nÿx, you need to step back.”

“Shut up.” Nÿx ordered, hands fisted in the cotton shirt.

Greens eyes stared down into deep brownish-green ones, the room very quiet and still.


	18. Reunions

Two days, they’d been locked in for two days and he was tired. They hardly spoke, not that there was much to say after her announcement. But that wasn’t the real reason, the truth was, even though Alec tried, really _really_ tried, he was just weak. He was a man and she- well, partially human anyway.  The animal- his feline side couldn’t, wouldn’t say ‘No’.

“We _never_ speak of this!” Nÿx ordered in a harsh breath. Alec plopped onto his back panting from exertion. Her order was only slightly offensive to him, after all, he’d been minding his own business, hadn't even flirted with her- well maybe that part wasn’t exactly right but still, he’d kept his distance.

“Yep, sure.” He gave her a thumbs up closing his eyes.  Arguing was the last thing on his mind and truth to tell he’d rather not waste the energy. He couldn’t remember ever being this tired after- but then Alec had never experienced a Transgenic female in heat. Nor had he had to repeat performance after performance so often without a break. He didn’t think they’d slept more than an hour or two.

Alec remembered the first time he’d been paired at _Manticore_ , when the higher ups had decided to breed them in order to get a better super soldier than they'd already concocted. He’d stood in the cell and surveyed his ‘partner’ _knowing_ that she was somehow…lacking. Yes, the X-5 wasn’t…she wasn’t _his_ even if they’d paired them. But he was a soldier and another trip to psy ops wasn’t part of the plan so he did as he was ordered. He followed orders…

Nÿx rolled onto her side so she could look at him. Alec had his eyes closed but she knew he wasn’t asleep though if he were there was an even simpler solution to waking him up. Time didn’t seem to be moving fast, not for her. She began to wonder why she’d ever taken the trancs when this was much better… a slow smile brightened her face as she ran her gaze over Alec admiring the well defined muscles, his chest devoid of any blemish. _Manticore_ made beautiful soldiers, very easy on the eyes and extremely capable. She leaned in, unconsciously taking a deep breath. She blushed, slightly embarrassed to have done it but Alec’s scent was intoxicating.

Alec noticed her look and groaned. “Already?”

“Quit complaining.” Nÿx ordered with a smile. How could he possibly complain? Wasn’t this a guys dream?

“Yes ma’am.” Alec saluted and Nÿx suddenly found herself on her back looking up at a smirking Alec and grinned in return. She’d realized the smirk was his mask, the armor he put on but then they all did. She didn’t think too much on it, not then because there was the other side of Alec she wanted more. The animal side that called to her, made her want to submit and Nÿx hadn't felt that, ever. She wasn’t part of anything anymore and she wasn’t going to bow to anyone, wouldn’t think of blindly following orders…

But Alec…

 _‘Why did I ever sleep the days away?’_ she wondered when she could have been doing this for the three da-. Three?

Nÿx frowned and started to think or tried to at least, but Alec was very good at distracting her.

“Mmm…” Nÿx sighed closing her eyes and somewhere, the more logical part of her brain tried to muddle through the count. Everything had started at Crash which hadn’t been so long ago… Nÿx shifted to her left and her brain temporarily lost track of her thoughts then had to refocus. Alec had taken her to **Terminal City** and the next morning they’d promptly gotten themselves locked in. She’d almost made it two days before finally confessing but that had been three days ago, hadn’t it? Wasn’t this her fourth day then?

 _‘I’m not in heat anymore.’_ Nÿx thought in sudden shock. She didn’t know if she was relieved it was over, well not exactly over because Alec-.

“Alec!”

“Say my name baby!” he replied enthusiastically. Clearly he had no idea Nÿx wasn’t crying out his name in the throes of passion. She was about to tell him she wasn’t in heat, that they didn’t have to go any further- not that they hadn’t done everything already. Nÿx blushed remembering _everything_ she had done, the way she’d been behaving…

 _‘So why not once more?’_ she asked herself. He wouldn’t know the difference, hadn’t Syl said men were all the same? That they only cared about themselves but Alec was proving to be the exception. He wasn’t at all how Syl painted men, well not entirely. He was opportunistic and selfish at times but well he wasn’t being selfish just then.

Nÿx relaxed, ignored the feline in favor of her human DNA. She didn’t want to be the animal, what she wanted was to _feel_ … the same as any ordinary girl.

 _'Not selfish at all...'_

 ********

**-X-**

JamPony was busy as usual with a few old faces back in action while some of the moderately new were missing.

“HotRun! Bip, bip, bip!” Normal hollered from the dispatch window. He waved the parcel in the air while checking his watch until someone sped past taking it on their way out.

“What’s wrong with you people?” Normal grouched. “I call out a ‘HotRun’ and it takes a full minute for any of you slackers to pick it up?” he glared into the thin crowd of messengers. “Things are gonna change around here people.” He threatened.

“Hey, Normal.” A familiar voice called out. “You gonna try selling the place again?”

There was some laughter from those who were around to participate in the first failed attempt at selling the messenger service. Not everyone had been around to see Original Cindy, Sketchy, Herbal and some of the others foil the attempt. She was sure she could scrounge up some volunteers if the need arose…

Normal wagged a finger in OriginalCindy's direction. “Just because I let you have your old job back doesn’t mean I’ll be taking it easy on you, missy.”

OriginalCindy laughed, it was the same old Normal, harsh on the outside but a softie at heart.

“Besides couldn’t sell the place even if I wanted to. Not after the little fiasco 14months ago…” he trailed off with a meaningful look.

“Normal…” OriginalCindy might’ve tried to defend Max and the others but Normal waved them aside. He leaned forward glancing around then in a low whisper asked; “How’s that baby doing?”

OriginalCindy frowned wondering about the baby when she realized he meant Gem and baby Regan. OriginalCindy smiled.

“Boo, they both fine. Baby Regan is already walking and getting into a mess of trouble.”

Normal grinned pleased they were ok.

 _‘They named her Regan.’_ He thought with pleasure. He remembered OC standing there and abruptly wiped the smile from his face as he stood. He glanced around to see if anyone had seen him with the goofy smile as he gruffly shooed her to the back.

“You can use one of the bikes until you get your own. Here.” He handed her the JamPony ID and pass. “Don’t loose it or the replacement comes out of your pay.” He warned though his gruf demeanor didn’t seem to have the same effect on OriginalCindy as it had before.

OriginalCindy walked off, a sad smile on her face. Being at JamPony brought to mind many memories, one’s she didn’t want to forget and people she missed. She sat on the bench thinking that Normal probably missed them too. He hadn’t put up much of fight when she came asking for her job back and now he was letting her use one of the company bikes which was out of the norm for him. All those months with Max at **Terminal City** had cost her so much already. Her health, home… having to hide her sickness from Max had been difficult enough but coming back…

“Where’s Nÿx?”

“Does it look like I would know?”

The conversation pulled OriginalCindy from her thoughts and she turned to see a beautiful red head talking to blond and stupid. The woman was new but the blond, Gryph, was the resident horn dog and one of Normal’s favorite fighters.

 _‘Probably the only favorite he has now that Alec's at **Terminal City**.’_ She thought while admiring the slim body and dangerous curves on the red head. _‘Wonder if the girl plays for my team?’_

“That’s not what I asked.” Audny crossed her arms particularly drawing Gryph's eyes to her chest.

“Nope, don’t know.” Gryph said absently. In his mind he was re-living the one night-.

“Gryph!” Audny jabbed a finger in his chest.

“What?” Gryph winced rubbing the spot. “I don’t know. Haven't seen her since Crash.”

“I'm worried.” Audny whispered. “Its’ not like her. I think Normal’s worried too.”

“He’s threatening to fire her ass!” Gryph exclaimed clearly not of the same opinion.

“Come on, you know he won’t.” Audny laughed counting on her fingers the reasons Normal would never do that. “She’s never missed work or been late for a shift. She’s the most reliable messenger he has, not to mention one of the fastest on a ‘HotRun’ and you think he doesn’t notice she picks up some of the slack around here? She got the bike back from the SteelHeads and delivered the package.” Audny shook her head again playing the part of worried and supportive friend to perfection. “Normal’s not getting rid of Nÿx.”

“Since you put it that way.” Gryph shrugged having to admit Nÿx did sound pretty good when you listed all her accomplishments; he just wasn’t about to spill on how she managed to do them. He wasn’t about to tell her Aric hadn’t seen her either nor had she been home. Nope. Gryph was going to keep his mouth shut and -.

“Does Aric-?” Audny began.

“Nope, I mean I don’t know.” Gryph corrected but it was obvious she’d caught his slip. “I haven't seen him since Crash either. Gotta jet.” He quickly grabbed his bike and moved away.

“HotRun!” Normal yelled and Gryph took it out of his hand before he could start counting how long it took the messengers to react.

“That’s what I'm talking about!” Normal pointed to Gryph's retreating back.

 _‘I can’t believe I'm running away from a girl!’_

 ********

******-X-**

 ****Aric opened his front door and immediately inhaled the delicious aromas coming from the kitchen. He sniffed just to make sure it was in his apartment knowing there was only one reason for it. His heart began thumping loudly in his chest as he turned the corner not daring to hope for exactly what he got. At first he wasn’t sure that what he was seeing was actually there. It could’ve been Nÿx sitting at his dining room table, her hair wrapped in a towel with six or seven plates in front of her wearing a bathrobe but she’d been missing almost five days.

“I'm out for a couple of days and you can’t buy groceries? What's wrong with you?” Nÿx asked with a carrot in hand. It was definitely her voice and she had some balls to be busting on him for not buying food.

“Where the hell have you been?” Aric yelled moving into the room. “I've been worried sick! You just up and disappear from Crash not a word or message!” Aric gripped the back of a chair. What he really wanted to do was shake her until he worked that out of his system then crush her to him and hold her close.

Nÿx continued to eat, picking from different plates and ignoring his tantrum. Aric noticed, which made him clench the chair harder. With white knuckles and tightly clenched jaw he barely managed to get out the next sentence.

“Gryph says Normal’s threatening to fire you and he’s called at least once every day since.” Aric hoped that would get her attention.

“He can’t.” Nÿx replied confidently. She had a thin slice of cheese wrapped with ham. “I'm his best messenger. Besides, Normal loves me.” she finished with a careless wave of her hand.

“He lo-?” Aric couldn’t get the question past his suddenly slack jaw.

 ********

**-X-**

Krystal hissed at the bedraggled figures demanding entrance into **Terminal City** immediately recognizing the older man. He was covered in dirt, his clothes torn and bleeding from somewhere. She could smell the blood, old blood. Kian watched Krystal refuse them entrance even after the old man identified himself. He couldn’t believe the stupidity of the old man, didn’t he know just about every Transgenic and Transhuman would kill him on sight? Didn’t he know how much they all loathed him, hated him with an almost poisonous passion? And the other one, the spy. Kian had heard about Max's capture and escape from the Conclave and both because of _him_.

“Let us in! I have information that could help Max.” Lydecker's voice was rough and scratchy; he coughed harshly into his sleeve while the Transhuman hissed at him clawing her hands.

“You can rot!” Krystal raged slapping a hand on the chain links. The fence rattled alerting other Transgenics on guard further down.

“We ca-an h-hel-help Max.” the hunched figure raised his head slightly, seeming afraid to even look anywhere besides the ground. Kian frowned slightly, he didn’t look like a spy, didn’t behave as one…

“Open the gate.” He ordered shouldering his rifle.

“What?” Krystal's eyes slitted even more than they already were. Her body tensed ready to pounce…

“We take them to Max and let her decide.” Kian said. Looking directly at Lydecker he added; “She might want him dead as much as the rest of us.”

Lydecker hoped the Transgenic male was wrong because he had no wish to die, not now, after all his hard work to escape, after the torture, the cage, the darkness… No, he wasn’t ready to die, not yet. First he wanted some payback.

 ********

**-X-**

 **Terminal City** wasn’t how he’d picture it. There were guards posted at the entrance which was understandable and more walking the perimeter, also expected. Krystal had left her post and escorted him to the command room. It wasn’t far so they walked the quarter mile. She pointed out the direction of the clinic and explained that the buildings closest to it housed the pregnant Transgenics which made sense. Most of the other buildings had been outfitted with generators and all the Transgenics with mechanical skills had been set to work on amenities such as getting hot water into the lived in areas. 

Krystal mentioned most Transhumans preferred to stay with other Transhumans and the same with Transgenics and that the buildings were modified accordingly. But not everybody preferred to segregate themselves so there were plenty of buildings housing those and if he wanted she was sure there were a couple of empty apartments available. Krit wasn’t sure which he would prefer since this was the first time he'd actually seen a Transhuman. He thought staying with Nÿx and Max was a better idea but he didn’t know where they lived. So he smiled noncommittally at the cat lady and followed her into the command room.

“Krit!” he turned at the sound of his name and grinned seeing Max rush to meet him.

“Max.” he hugged her then both stepped back to look each other over. Max hadn’t seen her brother since they had blown up the DNA lab. She’d thought him living in Canada with the other Transgenics who’d made it across the border. Now there he was, standing a full foot taller than she remembered and sporting the shadow of a beard. She ruffled the fuzz on his cheeks grinning.

Krit patted her hand aside making a face. He was more than happy to see his sister alive and well especially since Lydecker had told them she'd been killed in the raid. Both he and Syl had stuck together heading into Canada where they’d had a rough time finding work and somewhere to live. Then the 'EyesOnly' broadcast of the _Manticore_ facility had pushed them into going back and they bumped into Zane who gave them the news that Max was still alive. That had been a shock and both had been reticent to believe it but they managed to contact Logan who confirmed it, even putting Max on the line.

After that the trio decided not to stay in Seattle and the only other place left was Los Angeles, where Zane had worked as a mechanic. They’d bought the ranch and began their own resistance, finding and taking out the black ops _Manticore_ programs.

“You don’t look much different.” Krit said. His eyes searched for some change now that she had Zack's heart. Something of him but it was just Max.

“I'm not. Not really.” Max shrugged looking away and directly to Logan. “The virus is still active. White still wants me dead and the government still thinks we’re less than human.” She shrugged looking back at Krit. “Everything’s still the same.”

“Zack…?” he asked wanting to know if their brother were alright even though he knew it was safer not to know. He glanced at Logan as well but the ordinary only walked away, leaving them with a little privacy.

“Fine.” Max smiled. “He doesn’t remember any of us and he’s happy. He's got a girl…” she winked and Krit laughed at the thought of Zack with a girlfriend. He was always so stiff and strict, _Manticore_ 's fault but big brother had loosened up enough to get a girl.

“Oh great.” Max sighed with a roll of her eyes. Krit turned to look over his shoulder and stopped dead at the sight before him.

“Next time you need to lock someone up do me a favor,” Alec said walking into the command room. “Find someone else.”

“Why? You had something better to do?” Max questioned with arms crossed and a slightly arched eyebrow. Alec hesitated frowning and felt his face begin to warm.

“Ben…” Krit stepped forward staring intently at the Transgenic before him. Ben had been the same age as he and they along with Max and Eva had usually stuck together. They would listen to Ben tell stories about the blue lady and after what Max told him she’d had to do… seeing Ben’s twin was almost…

“Name’s Alec.” He said looking from Max to the new guy. He took a closer look at them and was amazed to see a strong resemblance between the two. Max laid a gentle hand on Krit's arm, her brown eyes softened, looking from one to the other.

“He’s Ben’s twin, Krit.” But she knew he realized that.

Alec glanced from Max to the new guy making the connection between Nÿx and the Transgenic in front of him. This was the guy who found her and sent Nÿx to **Terminal City** for Max as if she were some _toy_ he could pass on… _‘I owe him.’_ Nÿx had said and never explained. Why should he care? Didn’t she rather pretend they’d never been locked in together?

“I'm Krit.” He held out his hand and seeing it Alec suddenly felt himself get nervous, as if they could _see_ what he’d been doing with Nÿx just a few hours ago. He took the proffered hand and in typical Alec form asked; “So, you guys have the same last name?”


	19. Break In

She hated having to go back there. The house just felt ‘wrong’ and Krit's voice kept interfering which made it harder to stay in the shadows. Krit was the only one at the ranch who’d ever dissapproved of the stealing, actually, he just didn’t want Nÿx doing any of the stealing…

She’d left Ash a half mile away and waited to make sure there was no one lurking about, besides her of course. Curfew was still in effect so no one had any reason to be out this late.

 _‘Except me, of course, I have a really good reason. It’s just too bad the police wouldn’t agree with me.’_ Nÿx thought.  She slipped over the wall easily and crouched on the soft grass. Being there gave her a bad feeling and somewhere in her mind she wondered why the place felt familiar. Nÿx gathered the shadows around herself while her eyes refocused, easily spotting the grid. She smiled standing and all she had to do was watch her step unless she wanted to set off the alarm.

 _‘No dogs here. The jerk likes to keep his lawn shit free.’_ Nÿx halted in mid step a shiver of alarm going up her spine. How did she know that? Who gave her that information? _‘Move, move Sawyer!’_ and she did, obediently moving towards the house. This was Aric's fault. Everything about tonight would be his fault no matter what. He was going to owe her BIG for this one. Come to think of it, Nÿx realized Aric was always getting her involved in his schemes.

 _‘First it was those stupid comic books and the damned party. Not to mention that-that! Was there even a word to describe him? Not to mention he pimped me out, then the whole bet with the skirt and he still hasn't honored his end. Then the SteelHead's with the bike and now this.’_

Nÿx deftly picked the lock re-routing the door alarm before entering.

“He’s been nothing but trouble.” She muttered following the corridor until it branched off and took the first right to the stairs.

When she thought about the night she arrived in Seattle, when Aric was being chased by five thugs, Nÿx could see their so called relationship had remained the same ever since. That night had set the precedent for their future, where she was once more rescuing him and for once was ready to call it quits.

“There’s only one person I'm meant to help and it certainly isn't an ordinary incapable of being self destructive for more than a couple of minutes a day if at all.” Nÿx froze with her hand on the door handle and tilted her head in the direction of the noise. She heard it again and frowned at the strangeness of the sound. Nÿx hesitated, wanting to get to the box behind the door but the sound pulled on her too strongly to ignore.

“Be right back.” Nÿx promised the door as she headed down the hall. At the end there was another door though much smaller in proportion and for some reason a keypad was in place of a door knob. She smiled at the door leaning towards it as she pressed her ear against the wood.

“Oh, there's something pretty expensive behind you isn't there?” Nÿx purred at the door. “Something to make this little trip worth my effort…” her eyes closed while her gloved fingers gently glided over the keypad. The numbers dimmed until only three remained lit. Ever so lightly she touched a finger to each one pulling away with a slight pout when she touched the wrong number in sequence. Her eyes opened as the door clicked. With a pleased smile Nÿx slipped through leaving the door slightly ajar.

“Gotta love those little keypads.” She sighed then blew a kiss to the door before heading up the staircase. At the top a faint light emanated barely able to illuminate the stairs. Nÿx didn’t need it but was glad of the warning. Someone was up there of that she had no doubt. On the last few stairs Nÿx lay on her stomach and peered in.

The room was lit with a warm glow and smelled a bit musty. Nÿx scrunched her nose wanting to scratch it. Instead she let her eyes glide over the room but there was a corner out of her line of sight. Unable to contain her curiosity Nÿx edged up another stair and another then a third…

“They didn’t!”

 **-X-**

 ****

“And who else can she possibly send?” that was the question foremost in his mind. It wasn’t as if he had nothing else to do because of course Max assumed he had nothing _important_ he needed to do, which he really didn’t but why let her know? It was the principle that mattered.

“I can’t believe I'm looking for her again.” He grouched parking his bike about a block away from Ash without realizing her bike was there. He moved quietly and efficiently to the house marked on the blue prints conveniently left out on the table in her apartment. He even knew about the grass alarm.

 _‘Who ever heard of that?’_ he wondered, easily jumping over the wall. On the other side he crouched down, scanned the ground and found the barely glowing beams. At the side door he found it unlocked and waiting for his entrance.

“How nice of her.” inside he could practically see which way she went. It was her scent. There was no mistake and no way he’d mistake it. Now Alec was following in her wake; hopefully he’d find something to make this worth his time and future head ache.

Alec shoved himself into a corner pushing into it so hard he fell into the cabinet.

“Ooh!” he pulled the shutter closed quickly seeing the shadow move into the hallway. His head tilted at the strange sound but the more he tried to see through the small slits the less he could see. Alec sniffed lightly but that only confused him.

“Azia, hush!” Nÿx's voice startled him by her closeness. She was practically ontop-. _‘Would you stop thinking about that!’_ Alec groaned silently. Very slowly he pulled the shutter open and his jaw dropped.

“No way.” he breathed.

Nÿx turned with her elbow ready to strike. Alec blocked the blow stumbling back into his cabinet with Nÿx in tow. Her startled cry was muffled in his chest which she harshly shoved intent on putting her fist in his face.

“It’s me!” he whispered loudly, her wrist caught in his hand. “Hey,” he pointed at Nÿx his brow furrowed in thought. “You…” he shook his head thinking it couldn’t be her but… “It was you!” he accused as he remembered the alley and the messenger. He’d almost gotten caught because of her-.

“Alec?” Nÿx hissed then slapped his hand down. “What are you doing here?” she asked breaking his hold and grabbing his arm to yank him out of the cabinet.

“You punched me.” Alec stated.

“Not today.” Though Nÿx felt the urge.

“Yeah, play it off but I know it was you.” He assured.

“What? I haven't even touched you.” Nÿx hissed. “Shut up.” She ordered when he tried to reply. “You’ll frighten her.”

“Her?” Alec asked looking at the feathered figure currently peeking at them from behind a snowy white wing.

“Yes, her-. Why are you masked?” Nÿx frowned staring at him. She stood, hands on hips with an angel hiding behind her and she wanted to know why he was wearing a mask? Then Alec remembered the swath of black cloth covering half his face.

“It was your idea.” He replied offhand. “Can she fly?” he asked pointing.

“Ye-no. I don’t know! Alec woul- I'm busy.” Nÿx grabbed his arm and pushed him towards the door. She couldn’t deal with him, couldn’t let herself be distracted by his scent.

“Hey, I came to let you know you have a guest waiting.” Alec pulled out of her hold stopping with his back to their exit. His hands came up to rest at her waist, holding onto her lightly. He could feel her lean into him, the way her nose flared as she inhaled-.

Nÿx pushed away from him, head shaking and then she glared at Alec.

“Guest? Can you not- aah!” Nÿx let out a frustrated breath in order to calm down. “Help me get her out of here alright.” She turned to Azia gently trying to coax her forward all the while ignoring the fact Alec was so close-.

“What's in it for me?” Alec asked moving. Nÿx turned glaring and pulled back seeing he was closer than she’d first thought.

“How about I _don’t_ fry you. That should be plenty.”  Nÿx warned drawing away from him as her skin tingled. She couldn’t help the flow of electricity.

“After all we’ve been through?” Alec asked. His face expressed hurt but his voice sounded much more sarcastic than wounded which only served to annoy Nÿx. How could he _think_ about mentioning _that_ when they had agreed!

“ _We_ haven't been through anything!” Nÿx hissed advancing on him. “We haven't been _anywhere_.” Nÿx poked a finger at his chest.

“Ouch.” Alec winced feeling the slight pinch of electricity. He rubbed his chest looking down at her with a slow smile. “Not the past two days but before that-,”

“Was a job.” She finished for him. “Max needed my help, I gave it. Job finished, done, finito, se acabo.” Nÿx ripped the mask from his face then pushed him back ignoring his look. She couldn’t thing about him and their lock down, she couldn’t deal with it and not thinking about it helped Nÿx pretend they hadn't.

Alec grabbed at the mask unable to believe this girl could make him loose his temper so fast -she was almost worse than Max!

“Now help me get her out of here.” She ordered.

 _‘She_ is _worse than Max!’_

 ****

“Come on, this way. You’ll be fine.” Alec crooned to the angel. Slowly, she peeked over the wing she held protectively over her face. She’d held on tightly when they were on the bike stretching her wings out but never once did she fly off. He was beginning to wonder if she could because well, she wasn’t particularly flappy with her wings.

“Where’s Nÿx?” Krit asked glancing at the feathered Transhuman with a frown.

“Oh, she’ll be here.” Alec waved absently over his shoulder. “In the meantime,” he asked pointing behind himself. “You wanna help figure this one out?”

Both males set their eyes on the feathered figure making Azia even more uncomfortable so that she hid behind her wings and refused to come out no matter what they said.

 ********

******-X-**

 ****Running into Alec was the last thing she had expected. Hadn’t she been doing a great job of avoiding him? Hadn’t she completely put him out of her mind? Hadn’t she managed to avoid thinking about him and the way his hands-.

 _‘What is_ wrong _with me!?’_ Nÿx wailed inwardly. She wasn’t even in heat anymore yet she found her mind straying and constantly replaying their- their- what was that even called? They weren’t a couple. They had nothing in common that she could see. She didn’t even know him! Is that what everyone considered a one night stand? Only in her case it wasn’t just one night, it had been two and not just the night either, it had been all day as well…

 _‘I'm bent. Completely lost my mind. It’s the only logical explanation not that there's an explanation anywhere that could cover_ this _.’_ Nÿx thought as she pulled into the buildings underground parking. She left her bike in Aric's parking spot, just in front of his junky car where he managed to leave enough space for Ash. Once upstairs she was going to let Aric know the SteelHeads had been paid off and he was safe, until he went out and got himself in trouble again.

 _‘Why? Why does he do that to himself? Cant he just stay out of trouble?’_ Nÿx wondered, face set into a frown. She couldn’t understand why the ordinaries always managed to cause themselves pain, either physical or emotional. Somehow they seemed unable to live without some form of chaos in their lives.

The door opened almost silently and just as quietly Nÿx made her way to her bedroom to change. She pulled off the black leather jacket dropping it on the bed as she reached in the closet for a pair of jeans when she noticed the skirt hanging next to them. On impulse Nÿx grabbed it and the black half boots shoved under the bed. They had a leather strap across the ankles with a buckle and a low square heel, just perfect for a fight. She slipped on a red tank and started to walk out of her bedroom with the black long-sleeved thermal top trailing in her hand and grabbed the leather jacket. She slipped it over her head then reached up to pull her hair out of the neck and stopped seeing Aric at the dining room table.

“Nÿx…” Aric trailed off seeing her outlined in the moonlight shinning in behind her. “I’m sorry. I just- I don-.”

“You're safe now. The SteelHead's won't be bothering you but stay out of Sector4 just to be sure.” Nÿx said quietly.

“I'm sorry.” He repeated. She looked disappointed and that was worse than if she were yelling at him. “Nÿx, I lov-.” He stopped, seeing her begin to move to the door. He got up stumbling around the table until he was in front of her. “I know you don’t want to hear this, Nÿx. But I-.”

“This will never happen.” Nÿx interrupted. “It’s not what I'm made for.” She said firmly. Deep down she heard that little voice calling her a liar. Hadn’t she just been in the arms of another man? Hadn’t she just found out she really was made for that?

“You don’t know that.” Aric grabbed at her hands pulling her close. He wanted her to say that was a lie, to tell him she was willing to at least try.

“I do.” Nÿx gently pried her hands out of his grasp. “That’s why it’s easy for me.” she looked right in his eyes and lied. Because this wasn’t easy, none of this made any sense because she wasn’t supposed to deal with any of this. Wasn’t she a soldier? But that wasn’t exactly an explanation either.

“Don’t go at least.” Aric sighed and stepped back. He swallowed his pride or what little there had been in the first place. He could pretend not to care, he could behave as if he’d never spoken those three words to her, ignore the fact that he had kissed those soft lips now smiling sadly at him.  He didn’t want her pity. “I won't -!” he didn’t want her to feel sorry for him either. “You’ll never hear this again. That’s a promise.” Aric said standing tall.

“That’s not a good idea-.” Nÿx began. He could see her start to move for the door again and tried a different tactic.

“You haven't found a place you like half as much, Nÿx.”

She stopped and her head tilted a little in thought.

“Just… stay. I’ll leave you alone… Not a word.” He promised silently. Not another word about his feelings, not another declaration of love from him. He could do that.

Nÿx frowned slightly. She was feeling guilty because Aric certainly sounded sincere and he was looking so mature. It wasn’t like him to be so serious, not from what she knew of him. Aric was only serious about his computers and gambling. Nothing else ever brought out this side of him.

“Not a word…” Nÿx echoed questioning and Aric nodded almost hoping. “That’s going to make it a pretty one sided conversation.” She said. He was right about not having found some where else she liked. Every where else had been too expensive or just a dump. The only other option she had was going to **Terminal City** and asking for a place and she knew exactly where that would be. Somehow that thought sent her into a panic and her body tingled in anticipation. “No. I mean people hear me talking to myself and they might start thinking…” Nÿx trailed off seeing the grin on Aric's face.

“Maybe a few words then.” He conceded happy that she would stay.

“Sentence at most.” Nÿx shrugged.

 ********

******-X-**

Krit turned at the sound of her voice, a huge smile already on his face. Nÿx ran the last couple of steps and threw her arms around him happy to see a familiar face. Up until that moment she hadn’t realized how much she missed LA and the ranch. Krit lifted her off her feet turning in a half circle amazed at the feelings going through him. He’d never thought he’d grow to love someone other than his siblings as much as he had over the last two years. Seeing Nÿx again after six months just opened his eyes. He set her down still smiling, as he looked her over.

Krit threw her a questioning glance looking down at the skirt. Nÿx shrugged stuffing her half gloved hands in the back pockets while he took in the rest of her. Black long sleeved shirt with a ‘v’ buttoned collar currently undone and revealing the red tank beneath, down her bare legs to the half calf black boots.

“I won’t ask.” Krit said half laughing. He gently ran a hand through her loose hair turning to walk.

“I won’t tell. So how was the trip?” Nÿx asked walking with him.

“Fine, where did you find the ‘Angel’?” he asked. Nÿx rolled her eyes sighing.

“Oh, you know, I just-.” Nÿx shrugged giving him the ‘special’ look, the one she used when he was going to hear or find out something he wouldn’t like. Like when she would sneak into the city without telling them…

“Broke in and stole her? Yeah.” He finished at her innocent look. Nÿx grinned then abruptly stood on her toes and gave Krit a peck on the cheek just as Alec walked in.

“You missed me.” she said unaware of the frowning Transgenic standing a few feet away. Krit shrugged hiding his pleased surprise at her affection.

“Someone has to watch you.” He said forcing his hands to stay at his side when he really wanted to pull her in for another hug.

“GreaseMmonkey didn’t want the job huh?” she teased bumping him with her shoulder. Alec couldn’t stand to see her laughing and just- just-.

 _‘Wait a minute. She’s actually touching another Transgenic. She’s touching Krit. So then is it just me she doesn’t like?’_ Alec wondered scowling at the grinning pair.

“Zane did say something about me not being a good mechanic and you know… the ranch-.” Krit couldn’t help his smile when a familiar voice cut in.

“It’s not in your DNA.”

Nÿx turned sharply noticing the old, blond haired man walking into the command room and Alec’s stony expression. She glanced from one to the other keeping quiet because she had no idea how to respond to the now tense atmosphere. Something was wrong and it had to do with the old man.

Lydecker smiled at Krit feeling proud of his ‘son’ noticing all the little changes that now marked him as a man. He also noticed the girl standing next to him. She moved closer to Krit sensing the tense currents flowing in the room. Lydecker guessed the girl was a year or two younger than Krit and wondered where she’d been trained. He’d never seen her with his kids and the thought that this one might be of the black ops strain was just impossible but…

Nÿx could take her eyes off the man. He wore all black, which shouldn’t have grabbed her attention the way it did because most everyone at **Terminal City** wore black or shades of it, from dark gray to blue. Her vision suddenly narrowed and it was as if she was seeing ‘him’ again. The black shadow she couldn’t make out that always came back to tease the edges of her memory.

“And you're..?” Nÿx asked low voiced.

“This is good old Lydecker.” Alec responded in his usual sarcastic voice as he moved to stand next to the old man. “Ex- _Manticore_ official and now turncoat, not to mention informant on the Conclave.”

“He trained us.” Krit said quietly, laying a hand on her arm. Nÿx frowned, the blurry shape always indistinguishable began to sharpen until the image in her mind focused and there was the man who killed Krit's siblings.

 _‘Jondy, 7 year old Eva, Vada lying dead under a blistering sun, Kavi because he was too good a baseball player, Ben, Seth here in Seattle because he was spying and Tinga… there was a little boy who’d never get to know his mother…’_

Pictures were going through her brain so fast, information blinking behind her eyes, Syl’s quiet voice telling her about the others, the ones she knew about but the rest; Vada, Kavi, Seth and Ben; how did she know about them? The only thing she was sure of was that this was the man she was meant to hunt down and kill. This was Col. Donald Lydecker of the _Manticore_ Project in Gillete, Wyoming. The X-5's were defective, they were being terminated under his watch, he was in charge, he trained them, he _made_ them.

Krit felt her tense by his side, the expression on her face was completely blank. Her eyes were locked onto the colonel unaware of the droning voice in her head repeating her orders. _“Terminate. Kill. Execute. Traitor. Defeat…”_

Lydecker couldn’t be sure until he saw her barcode. He wanted to know if any other Transgenics had survived outside of _Manticore_ , if there were still other operations in effect. He closed the distance raising his arm to check the back of her neck oblivious to the look on her face. The face that had a resemblance to someone he had cared about a long time ago. The skin tone, the shape of her face even the slight tilt of nose, they were little things but he noticed, just like something about her eyes caught his attention.

Krit saw the change immediately, the harsh look in her eyes was so out of character for Nÿx. She usually had this soft warm look, somehow relaxed almost sleepy, like a cat! This look though, Krit had never seen Nÿx this way. Suddenly she grabbed Lydecker's outstretched hand yanked him around reaching for his throat. Krit shoved his body between them blocking her clawed hand. He felt her kick his leg which effectively brought him to his knee.

Alec jumped in trying to pull Lydecker out of the way when Nÿx punched his nose.

“Aah!” he grabbed his face feeling the burn spread over his cheeks. “Son of a BITCH!” he roared. His eyes blazed angrily towards Nÿx.

In her mind the mantra kept playing. _“Execute. Destroy. Exterminate. Kill. Slay. Traitor…”_ her hands reached for his neck intent on snapping it. Someone yanked her backwards, away from her target. Nÿx turned, her elbow connecting with something soft. There was an explosion of breath and a dark shape hunched over. Nÿx raised a knee intending to hit the face only to be blocked. Her fist flew down then her wrist was in a viselike grip and she was turned around.

Krit pushed her against a table, his arm shoved across her back. Nÿx relaxed letting her body prepare for the EMP. Krit felt it, her body went soft, her breath seemed to sigh past her lips and he knew. He shoved away from her a second before she released the blast. The entire building went black, there were more shouts and sounds of a scuffle, grunts and a crash then the generator kicked in and some lights turned on.

Alec was struggling to pin Nÿx and keep her from electrocuting him at the same time. She managed to get another hit at his face which only pissed him off more.

“Knock it off!” he ordered roughly pinning her down. He barely sat back when she tried to head but him.

“What are you doing?” Krit yelled reaching to yank Alec off.

“What’s it look like?” he retorted wiping at his still bloody nose.

“Get him off!” Nÿx sat up shoving at Alec as he stood and she scrambled to get up. She couldn’t believe she’d been about to hurt Krit let alone kill someone.

 _‘What the hell’s wrong with me?’_

Nÿx didn’t dare glance at the blond man afraid she was going to get that unbearable impulse to kill him. Nor could she look at Alec not after the- the-.

“Nÿx?” Krit's voice snapped her head up glad to be able to focus on something, someone other than the accusing faces currently in the command room. She was suddenly very aware of having knocked the power out in the one building in all of **Terminal City** that could possibly-most likely-render the most damage had the enemy been about to charge in for the kill.

“What the hell was that?” Alec practically yelled. He stood much closer than she remembered and looking into his green eyes she couldn’t help remembering the last day they’d been locked in. It was the only time they’d had an actual conversation or part of one that had nothing to do with sex.

 _“What was it like? Living at the ranch?” Alec asked. He was curious about her life, what it would be like to live somewhere other than Seattle or out of the shadow of Manticore…_

“What…?” Nÿx blinked to get the two pictures in her head to become one. There was a groan and Nÿx turned towards it. She watched as Krit helped Lydecker to his feet.

“I know you…” she said softly trying to remember who had shown her that picture.

“Is that why you wanted to kill him?” Alec’s voice was muffled. He held a cloth to his face which he knew would swell slightly by morning. She was strong and he couldn’t help looking her over yet again. He knew how it flet to have her legs wrap around his waist, the strenght… She was limber in everyway, with training and apparently some conditioning they hadn't been aware of.

“I-.” Nÿx glanced at Alec quickly looking away from him feeling guilty about hitting him. She felt bad about hitting Krit too and tried to apologize but the words wouldn’t come.

“I wasn’t going to hurt you.” Lydecker rasped. He moved away from Krit who glared at him.

“What were you doing?” he asked moving so he stood between Nÿx and the colonel.

“Her barcode, I wanted to see her series.” He replied pointing at Nÿx. The protective stance didn’t escape his noticed either, nor did the slight shift in stance from Alec.

“She doesn’t have one.” Both Alec and Krit replied in unison. Both males glanced at each other, one frowning, the other questioning. Nÿx sensed some tension and felt even worse. She hoped Alec would keep his mouth shut, they had agreed! They would never mention it. Ever!

“You all have a barcode and she looks about the right age.” Lydecker insisted. “She looks… she’s the age to be in one of your platoons, an X-5.” He kept trying to figure out why her eyes caught his attention. Something about their shape or the shade…

“I’m not an X-5 and I'm certainly not branded!”

“You look like her.” Lydecker said suddenly, his voice very low almost whispering to himself but the others heard. Nÿx sucked in a sharp breath thinking he meant Max. She’d been so afraid of being just another copy of the legendary hero that when she actually met the other X-5 she had been relieved to see they were completely different. Other than the slightly tanned skin color and black hair they couldn’t be mistaken for the same person.

“I am not her! I'm not an X-series, not one of your toys!” Nÿx yelled advancing on him. Krit snaked an arm around her waist holding her back. Nÿx struggled slightly but she was afraid of getting loose because  of what might happen if she actually got her hands on the old man.

 _‘I don’t belong, not here and not out there.’_ She thought with a wrenching pain in her gut.

“Yeah.” Alec spoke up unable to keep quiet anymore. “I get you're not an X-5 but you're definitely not an ordinary.” He was angry with her, angry because she kept sounding as if Transgenics were less than human, a plague even. He felt offended and after the two days locked up with her well it pretty much sucked to think she’d only touch him if she was in heat.

“You have no clue as to what I am.” Nÿx yelled at Alec. How could he begin to understand how it felt not to know _what_ you were let alone who? “Or who I am anymore than I do! So, if I sound bitchy it’s because _you_ can remember being trained!” Nÿx pulled out of Krit's arms glaring at Alec. “You can remember what an _asshole_ he was!” she pointed to Lydecker who stiffened slightly at the insult. How would she know if he was an ass? He’d never even seen her!

“I'm blank. Completely _fucking_ blank!” Nÿx felt her eyes begin to burn and the idea of letting Alec see her in tears was so horrible she turned away searching for an escape.

“Nÿx,” Krit moved in front of her but she pushed past heading to the door.

“Leave me ALONE!!” her voice echoed in unison with the door slamming behind her. He was a little hurt by her words; he was an X-5 after all. Krit sighed turning with a glare for Alec. He realized then the X-5 before him was not his brother Ben.

“Something I said?” Alec asked in a voice laden with hostile sarcasm. Inwardly, Krit finally said hello to Alec and put to rest the memory of Ben.


	20. What Isn't Said

She had no idea where she was going but she was going somewhere, anywhere away from all of them. From those memories and whatever the lab coats had done to her. The mantra was still fresh in her mind but she refused to listen to it. She was afraid she might go into ‘kill’ mode if she tried to understand why it was there, why she was sent to kill the colonel. That was the problem, Nÿx didn’t want to understand it, not now, maybe not ever and that was the other problem; hadn't she been asking to know about her past?

The voices caught her attention and Nÿx gratefully headed in that direction. It wasn’t far to the room where she heard Max and Logan arguing.

 _‘Again?’ Why are those two always arguing?’_ Nÿx shook her head with a little sigh before entering.

“You two ever do anything besides argue?” Nÿx asked. Both Max and Logan turned to the door as Nÿx looked for a place to sit. She chose the lumpy chair closer to Max and plopped down into it. Neither had answered her question and she started to wonder why they had been arguing in the first place.

“So?” she glanced from Logan to Max hoping the ordinary would spill first. When he didn’t Nÿx turned to Max looking her over. She kinda liked the top Max wore, a deep purple long sleeved sweater with buttons on the shoulders, one side was currently undone. Nÿx leaned forward to get a good look at the marks on her skin. She frowned shaking her head.

“You’d think the barcode was enough why’d you go get Minoan symbols?”

“I didn-.” Max zcowled as realization of Nÿx’ words dawned. “You know what these are?” Max sat up and suddenly the atmosphere in the room changed. Nÿx glanced from her to Logan feeling a bit apprehensive and it clearly showed in her voice.

“N-no-o…guess so?” she shrugged trying to make herself as little as possible.

“You can read the glyphs?” Logan asked. Nÿx saw him take off his glasses to wipe them and that more than anything elicited a groan from the Transgenic.

“Nooo…man.” Nÿx closed her eyes laying her arms over her face as she slumped into the lumpy chair wondering why she always ended up getting herself into one mess after another. Couldn’t she just keep her mouth shut?

“What do you know?” Max questioned taking one of Nÿx arms and uncovering her face.

“Apparently a whole lot of stuff-.”

“Can you read the glyphs, yes or no?” Logan interrupted and he wasn’t very polite. Nÿx turned her frown on him sitting up.

“You’d think you’d be nicer considering…” Nÿx trailed off at their looks. “Fine.” She stood, motioning Max to stand as well and once she did Nÿx pulled the sweater off her shoulder.

“Hey!” Max grouched as the rest of the buttons came undone.

“Sorry.” Nÿx apologized. “Could you maybe…” she motioned and Max turned around letting her pull the sweater down to reveal the glyphs on her shoulder and back. Nÿx muttered to herself as she read moving around Max. Logan sat impatiently watching Nÿx pull on Max or lift the sweater, at one point he had a clear view of Max’s back. He stood up abruptly.

“What's it say?”

“Not much.” Nÿx muttered lightly running her finger along the last glyphs on Max's lower back.

“You said you knew what-.”

“Oh! There you are.” CJ traipsed in oblivious to the currents in the room. He smiled at Max and Nÿx turning a serious face to Logan and nodding. Nÿx glanced around the room waiting for an explanation on the weirdo. She waved her hands in his general direction and Max introduced CJ.

“He’s…” Max wasn’t sure how to phrase CJ’s mental capacity so as not to hurt his feelings.

“I'm CJ. I helped Max.” he nodded grinning then he exclaimed over the glyphs. “Oh good! You still have them.”

“Yeah, great.” Max patted his arm turning to the others.

“You read Ancient Minoan?” Nÿx asked.

“Me?” CJ glanced at Nÿx tilting his head thoughtfully.

“Yeah. You.” Nÿx frowned turning a questioning look on Max but the X-5 shrugged.

“What did it say?” Logan asked again.

“Jeez, you're one uptight…” Nÿx let out a breath. “The glyphs mention a key, something about plagues and the vessel. How its purpose makes it necessary- gibberish! That’s all this is. You know it sounds a lot like the end of the world or what's it called? That thing in your book? The horsemen and the coming-.”

“The Coming?” CJ interrupted. Nÿx frowned unsure why she kept getting this weird familiar vibe from the nut job in the straight jacket.

“The Bible?” Logan sounded incredulous. “The seven horsemen who bring about the apocalypse? The end of the world raining destruction among the unbelievers until the return of God?”

“Hey it’s your book.” Nÿx shrugged still eyeing CJ and trying towork out why he felt like she knew him. It was making CJ nervous and he fidgeted. Logan turned to Max obviously thinking Nÿx had no idea what she was talking about and that got her attention.

“Well, it’s not complete, duh!” Nÿx threw her hands up and paced while trying to patiently explain that the glyphs made no sense because they were out of sequence and pieces were missing. Somehow they had ended up with the middle pieces of a huge puzzle.

“Father put those there. He wanted to save us. Bec- because of the Coming.” CJ said quietly.

“Alright CJ. What is the Coming?” Nÿx asked out of patience because there was a lot they weren't telling her and now she was really feeling like an outsider. “Why is it such a bad thing?”

“Be- because everyone will d-die.” CJ stuttered cringing away from her.

“We _know_ that part but _what_ is it?”

“I don’t know.” He turned to Max looking like a lost puppy with that mess of curly hair all tangled. “Father didn’t tell me.”

“Ok, alright.” Nÿx turned around wiping at her face before looking at them again. “I get you don’t trust me, hell you don’t like me and that’s fine. I- whatever, just tell me what’s going on. Bring me up to speed so I know what I'm supposed to be doing here.”

This time it was Max who looked to Logan but he didn’t notice. Instead 'EyesOnly' sighed leaning on the edge of the table as he told Nÿx everything from the moment Max blew up _Manticore_ and helped the other Transgenic's and Transhuman's find refuge, their run ins with White and the Conclave.

“He’s my brother.” CJ added then frowned muttering to himself as Logan continued with the events leading to their current situation; all Transgenic's and Transhuman's behind the fence in **Terminal City**.

“So...” Nÿx said nodding. Her gaze jumped from Max to CJ and back. “You're brother huh?” amusement laced her voice and shone in the greenish-brown eyes.

Max rolled her eyes and Nÿx grinned unable to help herself as she teased Max. It was slightly funny, if you left out the parts where big brother was part of some secret organization wanting to kill them all.

“Hey, it could’ve been worse…oh, wait; White’s you're big brother.” Nÿx grinned glancing at a smiling CJ and Logan. Both men found themselves smothering laughter and CJ was doing a bad job.

“You're not funny.” Max retorted dryly.

“Hey, four eyes thinks so and little brother.” Nÿx nodded to each one in turn but at Max’s death glare Logan quickly wiped the smile from his face coughing to cover his laughter.

“Just show her the pictures.” Max ordered.

“Oh! Right.” Logan quickly jumped to his feet patting his pockets in search of something.

“Pictures?” Nÿx asked curiously then took a step back grimacing. “Are these the embarrassing kind? Because I don-.”

“Of the symbols, Nÿx.” Max blushed slightly thinking about Logan touching her bare skin when she’d shown him the glyphs.

“The first one’s appeared on her skin last year just before the raid at JamPony.” Logan took the thin packet out of his pocket and spread the pictures out on the table. All four gathered around with Nÿx and Logan in the middle sorting through the photographs.

“This is going to take a while.” Nÿx sighed leaning her elbows on the table. “They aren’t in order and you better get some pictures of those too cuz there’s more coming.” Nÿx threw over her shoulder.

“How do you know?” Max questioned from her left. Nÿx froze, her mind going over the words but she was sure. Nÿx turned with a shrug, hiding her alarm.

“Uh, I don’t?” Nÿx asked because she really wasn’t sure how she knew that but the glyphs were definitely going to change.

“We might as well…” Logan trailed off staring at Max over Nÿx's head. ****

 **-X-**

 ********

****They didn’t completely trust him, his kids… His. Only they weren't his were they? They were just soldiers commissioned by the U.S. Government. They were less than human, expendable, worse than a plague or virus. That’s what the fools on TV were saying. They blamed everything on his kids.

 _‘It’s not their fault. We made them this way.’_  Which made it their fault and more than anyone else it was his fault.

He turned the corner slowing down as he reached the room where Nÿx was trying to decipher the glyphs. After the attack he was sure Nÿx was one of the black ops projects, he just didn’t know which one. He’d thought his kids were part of that program and to a certain extent he guessed they had been but Nÿx… if what Krit had said was true then she was special ops, designed for something completely different.

He watched her work from the doorway, standing quietly as he leisurely looked her over. Nÿx wasn’t too different from his kids, probably a few years younger. Alec, Max and Krit were in their early twenties and this little one looked to be part of the younger ones in the pack. He smiled noticing the soft waves in her inky locks, longer than Max’s straight mane. He’d thought they had a resemblance to each other at first. When he’d walked in and seen her with Krit he’d assumed it was Max, they were about the same build… and he’d been wrong.

Nÿx looked nothing like Max, their coloring was different. Max had olive skin tones where Nÿx was more a creamy gold; she was a little shorter giving her a pixie-ish cuteness. Their facial features were completely different, something he noticed right away. Max had brown eyes just like his wife and Nÿx… her dark eyes were flecked with green framed by long lashes and slightly cat shaped and that had been the biggest shock. It was Em looking back at him, his dead wife…

 _‘It’s not her. Not my Emily but at least part of her lives on in this girl.’_ Lydecker sighed feeling the weight of his years.

Nÿx felt the familiar itch on her neck, which meant someone was watching her. Glancing out of the corner of her eye she saw the colonel standing in the door having a good look at one of _Manticore_ 's experiments. Was he surprised she was alive? Did he care?

“Wrong test tube. She’s not here.” Nÿx ground out flipping another picture aside. He stiffened slightly then stepped into the room. He managed to hear the supressed growl.

“I was looking for you.” He said quietly. The sound of his voice grated on her.

“How’d I get so lucky?” Nÿx quipped in a voice heavy with sarcasm. She turned to face the colonel loosing patience quickly and more than a little worried the mantra would kick in again and then- then…

“You don’t like me.” Lydecker stated in his matter of fact voice.

“You're observant so why are you still here?” Nÿx asked getting to her feet and crossing her arms. Worry made her tense because even with the table between them there wasn’t anything to stop her from completing the mission.

 _‘Except for me.’_

“Because I'm curious about you, why you are, where you were, who made you? What you know.”  He paced slowly around the table until he stood on the other side his hands clasped behind his back in typical military ‘at ease’ position. Nÿx hated feeling nervous and this man made her feel extremely apprehensive. He was stupidly putting himself in her direct path.

“Nothing, that’s what so…” Nÿx hooked a finger over her shoulder. “Don’t let the door hit you on the way out.”

Lydecker made no move to leave. His eyes narrowed, assessing. “I've seen you with my kids.” He said unaware of her clenched fists. “You move like them, the X-5's. You work well-.”

“I'm not an X-5, not one of your kids so _don’t_ go all proud because I'm not one of your fucking test tube babies! Now get the hell out!” Nÿx ordered clutching at the edge of the table managing to keep her voice from rising the way it had before.

“You have a purpose Nÿx.” Lydecker told her. He moved slowly toward the door and there he turned back. “I just want to know what it is.” He smiled gently almost fatherly and Nÿx clenched her jaw feeling angry.

Lydecker patted the door frame wishing he knew more about the girl, what her target had been but all he had was an idea of where to start looking for those answers.

 ********

******-X-**

 ****They were all making plans to spy on the Conclave and he wanted no part of that group, not today at least. He couldn’t get her words out of his head and that’s what had him in such a bad mood. He’d hardly slept all night not that there was much of it to sleep through. So he’d gone for a walk, he hadn't really intended to look for her even though he knew she was still in **Terminal City**.  Why would she want to leave when Krit was here?

Why was he even looking for her? Always stopping to see if he caught her scent…He wasn’t sure himself but he certainly found her, actually she bumped into him but if you asked her she'd say it was the other way around.

“Watch it.” Nÿx grouched as she glanced up. She jerked in surprise seeing who it was that held her.

“Nice to see you too.” Alec retorted letting go of her arms. They stood looking at each other, for a moment completely at a loss as to what to say. Nÿx blushed as her mind brought up vivid images of their time together. She glanced down quickly, afraid he might see her thoughts and tried to think of something to say.

Alec frowned seeing her avoid his eyes. Why didn’t she want to look at him? Was he that horrible to her she couldn’t -. He’d never felt so- so- women fell all over him! All the time! He had more women than any man had a right to and yet, why didn’t Nÿx?

“I'm… I-.” Nÿx hedged wanting to leave but refusing to be the first to run away. She took a deep breath, squared her shoulders and looked up. “I was taking a walk.” He really had the most gorgeous eyes she’d seen. Just the right shade of green…

“Me too.” Alec couldn’t help noticing the long lashes framing the cat shaped eyes. He would have liked to touch her hair the way he had before, she’d practically purred…

“I should-.” Nÿx abruptly shoved her thoughts aside motioning down the hall where she had been trying to piece the puzzle.

“Yeah, I-.” Alec nodded also pointing the way he’d come. Both Transgenic's smiled quickly, gave each other a little wave then moved off going past each other.

“Bye.” They said in unison. Alec had gone down the hall where Nÿx had pointed and she had gone the way Alec had come. Both realized they had gone in the wrong direction and both refused to backtrack. Instead they kept going, each taking their walk and thinking, wondering what had just happened.

Nÿx was still wondering why she turned into such a nervous wreck around Alec when she clearly heard Krit's voice. It wasn’t a big deal. So what if they’d been locked in together while she was in heat. Nobody but them knew that. Everyone else thought she’d been on something anyway so why tell them the truth? Why embarrass herself? Besides, it was none of their business.

“They didn’t have guards posted when I escaped but that may have changed now.” Lydecker was there and hearing his voice Nÿx hesitated by the door to the command room.

“It would be safe to assume they did post guards since CJ also disappeared that night.” Krit said glancing around the table. The others nodded agreement and once more they concentrated on the blue prints. There were different areas marked off according to Lydecker's knowledge of the place.

“Krit will go through here-.” Max said and that more than anything brought Nÿx into the room. Max was sending Krit in to spy on the Conclave?

 _‘Over my dead body she is!’_

“What the hell’s wrong with you?” Nÿx asked stalking towards the now raised faces.

“Nÿx-.” Krit stepped away from the table, a half smile on his face.

“You can’t seriously think of going there.” She stated glaring at Krit. Was he stupid? Did they brainwash him or something? “Why would you risk going into the lions den, Krit?”

“Excuse me,” Max straightened, her face set in a scowl. “Nobody’s asking you to go.”

“Why don’t you shut up for once? Better yet, go work on your emotional baggage and get the ‘virus bitch’ cured so four eyes over there can stop mooning and you two can finally move on.” Nÿx retorted with heat. More than annoyance, she was worried for Krit. Being in Seattle and around Max made him behave differently. He wasn’t as cautious as he was in LA; he took risks and apparently volunteered for suicide missions. They weren’t even soldiers anymore!

“Nÿx.” Krit's voice was harsh and it yanked her focus back to him. “The Conclave and White are trying to kill us-.”

“Them. Trying to kill them.” Nÿx intervened. “He doesn’t even know about you!”

“Hey!” Max stomped around the table towards them, angry. Krit frowned shaking his head and turned back to the others.

“I'm one of them.” He said softly.

“Why do you have to be so pig headed?” Nÿx cried pulling him away from the table. She felt Max yank her shoulder and turned. Nÿx shoved Max away with force sending the Transgenic into the table. Max hit the edge and kicked Nÿx. She doubled over stepping back then Krit had her around the waist. Nÿx tried to shove out of his hold glaring at Max as Logan tried to hold her as well.

“Stop it! Both of you!” Lydecker roared stepping between both pairs. “I don’t know what’s wrong with either of you but this is going to end now.”

“End?” Nÿx repeated incredulous. She looked up at Krit. “You think it’s going to end? You're fighting for something they began! You're fighting a millions year old breeding cult who’ve been working, strategizing and planning ways of exterminating all Transgenic's, Transhuman's and DAC’s. but it's always been abot the ordinaries.”

Krit loosed his hold on her letting his arms drop away from her waist as he stepped away from Nÿx. He was in Seattle ready to help Max and the others win this war. He wanted Nÿx with them, wanted her at his side but he wasn’t going to force her into the war. Krit was going to let her go her own way. He was tired of keeping quiet, tired of her saying she wasn’t one of them, of denying she belonged that this fight was as much hers as it was theirs. Krit wasn’t going to say any of that, not in front of the others but eventually he would find the time and place to have a long conversation with Nÿx about everything.

“It’s going to end, Nÿx.”

She saw him stand with the others looking very heroic in his dark clothing, the set of his jaw and the glimmer in his eyes said just how much Krit believed the war really would end and the fact that he was going to see it through almost sucked the breath from her body.

“I have a bad feeling about this, Krit.” She said softly hoping he would change his mind. She had nobody else but him, Syl and Zane. If anything happened…

Krit crossed his arms saying nothing. Nÿx could have strangled him! He was such a stubborn…

“Dammit!” she exclaimed glaring at him. “Then I'm going with you.”


	21. For You

“Max.” Lydecker gently held her arm effectively keeping her in the armory room. “You may not like her but you need to be careful.” He warned.

“Why?” Max glared stubbornly setting her jaw and crossing her arms. “I can take her.” Hadn't she gotten the upper hand over Sam even with her extra years of training?

“She’s black ops Max.” Lydecker sighed partly annoyed at her dismissal of his warning and partly proud that she felt so capable. “I doubt it would be as easy as you think.” He shook his head trying for a placating tone. “Look, Nÿx obviously has different _talents_ than the X-5's or even the X-7’s. I've done some digging…” he turned as Logan went to stand next to Max.

“Well?” Max questioned obviously ignoring Lydecker's glance at Logan. She tapped her foot impatiently. He barely nodded acknowledgement before continuing.

“There’s a couple of high profile assassinations, two to be exact. The first in Tokyo, March of 2012. A high powered executive, the Vice President of Yoshiro Corporate, was murdered.”

“This is important how?” Max questioned playing stupid in the hopes he would go away. Lydecker turned to Logan hoping the other man might guess his train of thought.

“He was electrocuted, found in his bath.”

“So he accidentally dropped his blow-dryer, oops. Murder solved.” Max quipped; she had no interest in what the colonel had to say and it was difficult for her to look at him without feeling anger or hate.

“He didn’t.” Logan interrupted. “I saw this on TV. It made a big splash because the entire block lost power.”

“VP had a thing for young girls. Nÿx would’ve been the right age…” Lydecker trailed off watching as Max had to consider he was telling the truth, that his concerns were valid and that she would have to do something about it, if not now, then eventually.

“You think she did it?” she glanced at Logan who nodded slightly, looking almost apologetic to be agreeing with Lydecker, especially with how she felt about the colonel. “You're bent.”

“There’s another one. An oil magnate in the Sahara-.”

“Who went to the Sahara?” Alec asked glancing at each one with a smile.

“Your girlfriend.” Max retorted with a roll of her eyes.

“My who?” Alec asked frowning. For a moment he was a little apprehensive thinking they’d found out.

“Nÿx.” Logan confirmed but before Alec opened his mouth to put his foot in it the ordinary rescued him. “Lydecker thinks she may be a spy.”

“I don’t know that.” Lydecker defended himself. “But she’s definitely black ops. A special operative-.”

“Come on!” Alec guffawed with a grin. “She’s an itty bitty thing.” they just looked at him varying in expression from annoyance to questioning and plainly an ‘Are you that stupid?’ look from Max. “She doesn’t even remember being trained!” he exclaimed in defense.

“So she says.” Max retorted before turning to Lydecker. “Are you sure?”

“No. No, this isn-.”

“What about the second murder?” Logan asked.

“The body was charred-.”

“See? It wasn’t her.” Alec waved a dismissive hand interrupting them.

“From the inside, as if they’d been hit by a massive electrical shock.” Lydecker glared at the young Transgenic.

“How do you know it was her? How do you know this guy didn’t just put his finger in a socket or get hit by lightning?” Alec asked.

“You ever see anyone struck by lightning?” Lydecker glanced at each one shaking their heads no. “The body is charred from the inside; it shuts down from the electrical overload. And, there’s an exit wound. Which the Sheik did not have.”

“Stormy weather.” Alec shrugged. “Guy probably thought he could harness electricity and flew a kite or something.”

“In the desert?” Logan asked incredulous.

“Hey, it rains there too.” At least he thought so.

“Not during the dry season, son.” He turned to the others. “Now these two events take place in two different continents not to mention they are about five years apart.”

“She would’ve been what? 11? 12? In Tokyo and about 16, 17 during the Sahara mission.” Logan calculated.

“About the same time Krit _found_ her.” Max added.

“Woa, woa, you're jumping to conclusions based on some theories. Where’s the proof?” Alec asked. He was a little surprised he was sticking up for Nÿx when she obviously would rather have nothing to do with any of them.

“Kid, sometimes all you have are theories.” Lydecker patted his shoulder and Alec for once felt some hate towards the older man.

“So she’s black ops, top secret, hush, hush. Now she’s here.” Max stated.

“And deciphering the Minoan markings on your skin.” Logan added.

“She can’t be a spy.” Alec repeated again. “Dude!” he exclaimed at their incredulous looks. “She’s-.”

“Alone with Krit.” Max said wide-eyed.

“Spying on the Conclave.” Logan glanced at Max both thinking the worst.

 ********

**-X-**

 ****He had decided they should go in separate directions, not that she'd had much choice in the matter. She’d never experienced Krit being mad at her- well not like this- and it felt awful, like she'd eaten something bad and now her stomach was telling her what an idiot she'd been. It was the worst feeling she could ever imagine.

 _‘He’s probably mad because I said those things to Max. Or maybe cuz I shoved her? Ok so it’s all of the above and then some. I wouldn’t blame him if he started regretting ever finding me.’_ Nÿx thought, quietly moving through the underbrush. It was dark when they finally arrived at the school. Both bikes had been left behind in preference of a small car, which they’d left in a shallow ditch covered with branches.

Nÿx grimaced feeling the thorns scratch at her bare legs. She was regretting having worn the skirt at all and not having brought a change of clothes with her to **Terminal City**.

This was the 2nd time she’d missed work and that meant Normal would require another believable lie when she showed up for work tomorrow.

 _‘If I even make it to work.’_ Nÿx thought that was likely not going to happen. She wondered how Max had managed to juggle being the hero, the cat burglar, the spy and the messenger. Phew! That was a lot even for a genetically enhanced super soldier.

The school loomed into view and Nÿx crouched among the shrubs letting her eyes focus on the far end of the field. She surveyed the area searching for the Familiars or guards but there were none. Maybe she was just lucky?

 _‘Doubtful.’_ Nÿx thought feeling that nagging tingling between her shoulder blades. This was not a good night to play spy’s but Krit didn’t want to listen even though he knew she was usually right about these things. It just proved how upset he was with her. He hadn't even spoken to her on the way to the Conclave hide out and it had been a long drive to begin with.

 ********

**-X-**

Krit was understandably upset with Nÿx and unwilling to voice how much so soon. For that reason he cut her attempts at conversation short giving clipped one-word answers and after an hour of that she finally gave up. Nÿx turned to the window and he glanced at her every once in a while seeing her reflection in the glass. She was biting on her lower lip, that little nervous habit began to worry him. Nÿx was usually right even if she couldn’t explain how she knew… if she said something bad was gonna happen it was best to just prepare or scratch the entire operation.

 _‘So why didn’t I listen? Why not turn back?’_ his inner voice asked but the truth wasn’t pretty.

The way she’d come in, how she’d spoken-. How could Nÿx undermine him that way in front of Max? In front of Lydecker? Hadn’t she been paying attention to their stories? Didn’t Nÿx care she’d make him look the fool to the others? He was supposed to be in charge, the one Nÿx deferred to.

Nÿx did care and he knew it. Just like she knew this wasn’t his normal behavior, she probably thought he was being careless and was genuinely worried something would happen to him. It’s why she’d come in the first place. That still didn’t excuse her outburst, which is why they were currently spying on the Conclave.

Krit hugged the wall making his way to the lower windows; unable to duplicate Nÿx’s ability to blend in with the shadows. It was nothing extra the lab coats had put in her cocktail. She couldn’t remember being trained but she knew that was an old samurai trick, one she was exceptionally good at and had tried to teach them. The only one who'd managed to come close to mastering it was Zane.

“Grease Monkey.” He muttered.

The objective was to get into the basement where Lydecker said he’d been held. He’d check the area for anymore Transgenic's before getting any information on the Conclave or White, 'EyesOnly' could use to expose them.

He slipped in easily. “Too easy.” Krit muttered glancing around the room. His eyes adjusted quickly to the darkness noting the two doors at opposite ends of the room and the boxes scattered about. There was a table and cabinets on the far wall, which gave him the impression it was used for file storage. Krit checked the cabinet wincing as the metal screeched and listened to see if anyone had heard. He tried again but the piercing wail was more than he wanted to risk and settled for rifling through the files he could reach.

“Patient notes, graphs… test subjects?” he asked low voiced. His brow furrowed as he pulled out the file and glanced through it. The little he read sickened him and quickly shutting the manila folder he folded it, stuffing it in the biggest pocket of his vest. He glanced at the cabinet and deciding to leave it open he went to the closest door. He listened quietly opening the door a crack in order to see inside. Krit opened the door wider scanning the empty room. The far corner was barred and the cage door stood open, the keys still in the lock.

Krit’s eyebrows rose in question but went to retrieve them anyway. The situation was becoming ridiculous.

“How helpful of them.”

 ********

**-X-**

Now I know what the character on her hip means. It took me awhile to figure it out mainly because I couldn’t really ask anyone nor did I know where to start looking. Good old Lydecker helped me out, spilling on the Tokyo job.

How could she? Has everything outta her mouth been a lie? How can she not remember the tattoo? She certainly wasn’t born with it, not like a barcode…

So what the hell is she doing with the Japanese WAR character branded on her hip?

I can’t very well mention this bit of information to the others because they’ll want to know how _I_ know this and well… I just-. It’s not even the point! The point is they’ll consider it proof she’s a spy and want to question her. Somehow I don’t see them asking nicely.

No, I don’t believe she’s a spy. Maybe she is black ops like the colonel says; Nÿx certainly went after him with murder in her heart. That’s typical _Manticore_ psy-ops right there. Someone wants Lydecker dead badly enough to send a special make Transgenic to get the job done. Only the mission is incomplete. I doubt Nÿx is going to let it stay that way, not if they programmed her right. Unless she’s stronger than that?

Is it possible? Hell I couldn-. I wasn’t. I folded, gave in after th-, went along…

I followed orders like a good soldier.

 ****

 **-X-**

“Stupid Max and her dumb ideas.” Nÿx grumbled slipping over the 2nd floor balcony. “Send your brother into the mouth of the beast.” She continued crouching beneath the window. “That’ll show him how much you care.” She looked over the edge through the slit in the curtains but didn’t see anyone. Nÿx slid her fingers along the windowsill but found no currents warning of an alarm. She stood prying the window open and silently slipped inside, quiet as a cat. She closed the window behind her, scanning the dark room noticing the empty bed.

 _‘Empty bedroom and I'm that lucky.’_ She thought heading to the door. Nÿx opened it slightly peering into the empty hallway.

“Nobody.”

It should’ve made her happy, easy as pie so far and that was the problem. Her eyes checked for cameras but found none so she slipped into the hallway. At first she employed her stealthy cat burglar walk, half crouched and tiptoeing sideways, listening to the sounds of the building. Three hallways later Nÿx walked calmly down the center of the hall still silent and aware but no longer keeping up the pretence of sneaking around.

She listened at various doors and opened them to find half the rooms empty. Those that were occupied had kids, boys to be exact, of varying ages, sleeping peacefully.

 _‘What is this place?’_ she wondered heading down to the first floor. She found the office easily and immediately began searching file cabinets but they yielded no useful information. Not unless the world would like to know how much the parents paid to keep those boys at a private school.

“A fake private school.” Nÿx murmured turning to the computer. “Hello.” She said smiling warmly as she sat in the old leather chair. It quickly warmed around her, conforming to her small build, which she just loved. Her hands caressed the arms liking the way the old leather smelled but sighed sadly as she bent to the computer. Once again she employed her skills with the technological part of her training to gain access. She scanned through the school files, students, staff and that’s where it got interesting.

“Where, where?” Nÿx looked around for a disk or something she could use to copy the files. She rummaged through the drawers and in the bottom left hand cabinet she found the funny looking staff with the snakes and beneath it an old leather bound book.

“Oh, you are mine.” Nÿx crowed setting them on the desk then slipped the cd into the computer and copied the files. She went into all the folders she could find scanning through each one. Nÿx had to use another cd after the first one was full. An hour later Nÿx left the office with four cd’s, the Hermes staff and the old tome. In the outer office she noticed a handy black bag hanging by the door. She dumped its contents in the trash bin and put her newly acquired items in their place; then grabbed the wallet from the bin casually flipping through it, pocketing the cash and the ID before pitching it back in with the rest of the trash.

“Now to the basement.”

 ********

**-X-**

There was no one down there, not anyone he could find and Krit had searched the entire basement even slipping into the catacombs beneath the school. In one of the tunnels he’d found what looked like an archaeological dig. There were lights and a mound of dirt. Looking closer he’d seen the skeletons, one of them obviously an adult, the other two, children. He’d gotten a cold feeling being down there and left as soon as he’d taken pictures of the area. Down another tunnel he’d found a drawing looking very much like the _Manticore_ logo. He’d taken pictures of that as well before searching the next tunnel. Krit had no idea where he was going because this hadn’t been in the blue prints they’d managed to get from the city. He went on instinct alone coming into the cavern he assumed they used to perform the ritual Max had described. He took the small camera and snapped some pictures before slowly filming the entire cavern.

The altar was draped in crimson, whether they were preparing for a ritual or they had completed one he couldn’t tell. At each end of the altar stood a torch dimly lit at the moment but casting enough light to be able to film. There was a pit in front of it and Krit went to look. It was full of something; he bent to take a closer look when the surface was disturbed. He quickly sat back not wanting to anger whatever swam in that pool.

Krit turned at the sound of skittering pebbles. The sound was muffled but clear enough he shut the camera off and hid behind the embroidered tapestry.

The steps came nearer until he clearly heard them stop in the cavern. Who ever it was began to move in his direction. Krit tensed slipping his hand inside his vest to the CQB Wilson Combat pistol at his side.

“I can hear you breathing.” Nÿx’s voice brought a sigh to his lips, though he scowled as he stepped from behind the tapestry.

“Nice hiding spot.” She quipped hooking a hand on the shoulder bag. “You ready?”

“How did you find me down here?” Krit asked turning away from her to search behind the other tapestry.

“Oh, you know me.” Nÿx said watching him. “I’m really good at tracking. Besides, you still wear the same cologne. I wasn’t sure it was you though so I was ready.” She slipped her hand back in the bag and pulled out her Smith & Wesson, a small cs45 model that she liked. He guessed it was easy for her to conceal then again she had two baby eagles strapped to her back under the black shirt.

Krit glanced at her over his shoulder wondering how she could look so at ease in the armory and now here when he felt more than a little uneasy. “You could smell me in all of this?” he asked surprised she remembered his cologne.

“What can I say? You have a unique scent, besides you smell better than all these musty moldy rocks.” Nÿx peeked at the pit walking around it cautiously completely missing his pleased smile. “Is there something in here, Krit?”

“Yeah but I don’t know what it is so be careful.” He ordered gently.

“No problem.” Nÿx agreed moving towards the altar. She fiddled with the material draped over the stone wondering why these freaky cults’ always used red. “Like blood.” She whispered.

“What?” Krit asked glancing over his shoulder at her but she didn’t answer. He turned back to the wooden chest he was having trouble opening and he’d already tried the keys from the cell. “Nÿx, you got your lock picks on you?”

“Uh-huh.” She nodded dropping the cloth and going to him. She pulled the black leather bag from her back pocket ready to hand it over when she saw the chest. It was large and elaborately carved. There was the Hermes staff clearly etched onto the lid. “That is… wow.” she breathed getting on her knees next to Krit.

“Yeah but I can’t open it.” He said sitting back. He glanced at his watch checking their time. “We need to hurry. I take it you found what we needed?” Krit nodded at the bag she had slung across her shoulder.

“Hope so because it sure took a while to get everything copied.” Nÿx replied working the lock. It clicked and the heavy metal lock fell open. She grinned turning to Krit, pleased with herself. “So, you love me again? Or you still mad at me?”

Krit knew she was teasing him, knew she meant nothing by the wording but he wanted to answer truthfully only this wasn’t the time to have the conversation he wanted to have with her.

“Yeah.” He replied which left Nÿx wondering which question he’d answered. “Let’s see what's inside.” He said before she could ask him. Krit lifted the lid and both Transgenic's jumped back in alarm. Nÿx clamped both hands over her mouth stifling the scream in her throat stumbling away from the hiss of angry snakes. Krit bit off his own cry reaching for Nÿx; he grabbed her arms and pulled her to his chest turning her face away from the chest. The snakes hissed spiting at them, slithering around inside, some spilled out moving in their direction and revealing the small body.

“What?” Nÿx asked trying to look but Krit forced her to the exit as the snakes got closer to their feet. “Krit what-.”

“Let’s go.” He said pulling her. “Now.” He ordered when she tried to look back. From the tone of his voice she knew better than to argue. Whatever it was he thought she shouldn’t have to deal with it.

 _‘So like him. So like a male. Why do they all think I'm made of glass?’_ Nÿx fumed inwardly as they ran through the tunnel. Krit made a left turn which led them to the dig site.

“It was supposed to be a right, Krit.” Nÿx grouched looking for another exit but there was only the way they had come.

“I suppose you know how to get us out of here?” Krit griped out of sorts. _‘What kind of people were they?’_ he thought seeing again the small body, skin tinged blue green as the snakes-.

“Yeah, I do. You wanna follow me or keep goin in circles, cuz, you know that’s fun too.” Nÿx’s sarcasm was a clear sign that she was getting nervous. “Especially in the lions den. Yep, loads of fun…”

“Which way?” Krit asked glaring. Nÿx didn’t need anymore prodding. She took off at a fast run blurring around the corners just ahead of him.At the best of times he had trouble keeping up with her but right now it didn’t seem to be a problem considering he wanted to get as far away from the school, the Conclave and their catacombs as possible. He couldn’t get the image of the baby out of his mind.

“It’s locked.” Nÿx's voice was laced with alarm. “Krit, it’s locked, the door’s locked and I didn’t do it.” She whispered looking to him for answers only he didn’t have any.

“Keys!” He said fumbling to get them out and open the door to the basement of the school. “I have keys.” If he'd been nervous before Krit felt a shiver of fear run down his spine. It wasn’t the snakes or the body anymore that had him feeling on edge. The fact that the door had been locked was a sure sign that they had been discovered. There could be a dozen Familiars on the other side of the door ready to capture or kill them. Either option was a bad one since they both would inevitably end in death.

“Nÿx,” Krit turned nodding towards her bag. “Get ready.”

Nÿx nodded pulling out the baby eagles and standing aside.

 ********

**-X-**

She couldn’t breathe and that was saying a lot considering she could hold her breath a little over 6minutes. Which meant the Familiar had a good hold on her, though not good enough to break her neck.  Nÿx struggled once more to gain at least an inch of breathing space and suddenly she was free. On her face on the floor but she was free and her ears were ringing. She drew in a harsh breath as she was pulled to her feet. She brought her fist up intent on knocking the bitch down but it was Krit.

“Move!” he ordered handing her the baby eagle she’d dropped. Nÿx took it nodding and suddenly he was yanked down while she emptied the gun. Krit came up behind her aiming but the Familiars were laying awkwardly, one choking on its own blood.

“Now we can go.” Nÿx said running to the window Krit had used to enter the school.  He helped her get out and once on the grassy field Nÿx scanned the area hoping they wouldn’t run into anymore Familiars knowing that was impossible considering they’d just shot three of them. Nÿx stood, turning at the sound of the noise when a blinding pain shot through her head. She stumbled back hitting the brick wall of the school where a blurry figure rushed at her. Nÿx ducked out of the way feeling pebbles rain on her head. Reaching into the bag she pulled out the Smith & Wesson 45, hapzardly aiming at the figure reaching down. She felt her face sting were the Familiar struck then pulled her up. Nÿx shoved the muzzle into its chest firing twice.

The Familiar let go of her, stumbling back as he glanced at his chest. Blood oozed out of the wounds spreading over the gray shirt. Nÿx didn’t lower her arm, waiting for him to fall. Instead the Familiar straightened slightly and came at her again.

“Why don’t you just die?” Nÿx groaned plugging another round, this time, to its head.

“Because we are the superior beings.” Was the harsh reply on her left. Nÿx was taken off guard; the gun flew out of her hand even as she blocked the kick aimed at her head.

 _‘These guys are fast.’_ Nÿx thought feeling that shiver of fear slice through her again. She’d known the night would end badly she just hoped Krit would make it back safe. Nÿx kinda hoped she made it back in one piece as well but she had tagged along to watch his back.

“Really?” Nÿx taunted though she was clearly the one at a disadvantage. “I thought that’s why I was made. You saying they lied to me?”

“You're nothing but junk DNA.” The Familiar sneered.

“Junk? Hey, I- Aah!” her feet got swept out from under her and Nÿx found herself struggling to keep her neck from being broken, yet again. The Familiar smiled coldly bearing down on her with a very long syringe.

 _‘I hate needles. I really hate needles!’_ Nÿx thought panicking. She could feel her arms begin to tremble under the strain. The more she tried to push him off the closer the needle got to her face. She found herself turning away, grunting with the effort of keeping the syringe from being plunged into her body. Nÿx couldn’t even use the EMP to incapacitate the Familiar because she had to relax in order to make one.

 _‘I relax for the EMP and I'm dead or captured, poisoned -whatever; I'm dead!’_

Nÿx felt the sting in her shoulder as the needle pierced her skin. She screamed, more form anger than pain though her shoulder burned. In one motion she pushed the Familiar far enough away the needle came out of her body dripping glowing lavender liquid. The wrist in her hand snapped as she forced it left. Nÿx shoved it towards the Familiar plunging the syringe into its neck and breaking the needle off. Suddenly Nÿx was free and she could see Krit kicking ass.

She sat up holding the syringe in her palm glowing lavender. Nÿx did wonder what was in it but more than that she wanted to kill that thing because after that she had no idea what was going to happen.

 _‘If I die tonight then that thing is going first.’_

Nÿx got up and helped Krit knock the Familiar to the ground. Once there she rained blows on the figure without mercy. She was beyond angry and somewhere in her head she heard the mantra again. _‘Kill, Terminate, Execute, Destroy…’_

“Kill, Execute…” Nÿx mumbled with each blow. Another one came out grabbing her from behind. Nÿx resisted at first but quickly relaxed and when the EMP hit lights flickered in the building before everything shut off. Nÿx turned, expecting to see the Familiar twitching on the ground but he was standing, a bit wobbly but otherwise unaffected. If it were possible, that infuriated her more.

“Terminate.” Nÿx stalked towards the Familiar. “Destroy.” That was exactly what she had in mind. “Execute.” She turned with a spin kick catching the Familiar’s face who fell down. “Kill.” Nÿx stomped on its back hearing the satisfying crack of bones breaking. “Annihilate.” She straddled its back, placing her hands on either side of its head, relaxing. Another wave sliced into the Familiar sending the body beneath hers into spasms. Nÿx grabbed the head slamming it into the soft ground twice without satisfaction. “You are going to die.” She whispered into the ear then relaxed again. Nÿx felt herself grow warm as the last EMP tore through the Familiar, she could see blood begin to stream out of its ears, bubbling and slowly got to her feet.

Nÿx wiped her forehead watching as Krit smacked another Familiar with a shovel. It went down and he used the shovel to chop its head off. It rolled thrice before stopping a foot away from her. Krit dropped the shovel quickly picking up the bag she’d dropped, slipping the strap over his head.

“We gotta go. Come on.” Krit grabbed her arm pulling her along as he ran to the trees. Once in their cover he slowed down letting go of her. Nÿx began to feel dizzy, her skin felt as if it were burning and her shoulder hurt. Suddenly her body spasmed, tangling her feet and she fell. Nÿx groaned pushing up on her arms.

“Nÿx!” Krit hissed when he realized she wasn’t with him. He turned back finding her a yard away. She was curled on the leafy forest floor rocking back and forth. “What’s wrong?” he asked in a whisper, falling to his knees.

“Go. Get back to **Terminal City**.” Nÿx spoke through her teeth and he noticed she kept her jaw clenched, her arms were tightly wrapped around her knees.

“Get up. We have to go.” Krit ordered yanking her up. Nÿx couldn’t keep her body from twitching violently and almost knocked Krit down. He held her up as best he could not understanding what was going on.

“Cant stop.” Nÿx managed and raised her trembling hand to give him the syringe. He took the vial from her hoisting her up as she began to slide down his body again.

“You're making it to the car.” Krit stated but Nÿx shook her head. He lifted her again, wrapping an arm around her waist and roughly turned her face to his. “You are going to get to that car. Do you understand me?”

Nÿx managed a slight nod through her spasms, responding to the authority in his voice. Krit glared at her, afraid to show her he was extremely alarmed. He had never seen Nÿx experience the seizures the X-5's had developed early on. He had assumed Nÿx had been made without that defect but these seizures were much more violent than the others.

 _‘It’s in the syringe. Has to be.’_

 ****

Getting her to the car had been a mission in and of it self. It wasn’t quiet, wasn’t stealthy and there had been Familiars trailing them. Once in the ditch he'd left Nÿx to uncover the car and open the door. An hour later she still hadn't stopped convulsing, instead she’d gotten worse. Her skin felt hot, as if she were burning with fever though it was impossible she could be sick. Her face was flushed and she was perspiring heavily. He’d checked her pulse and was anxious about her fast heart rate. It wasn’t normal, none of her symptoms were normal for a Transgenic.

 _‘We don’t ever get sick.’_ Krit glanced at Nÿx again.

“Where’s your cell? Nÿx, your cell phone.” He asked patting her pockets as he drove and found it. He slipped it out of her skirt pocket none too easily and scrolled through her numbers glancing at her uneasily. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go and again Krit wished he'd listened to her warning and damn his pride.

“Nÿx?” Krit brushed strands of inky hair away from her face as she tried to hold herself still. He smoothed a gentle hand down her clenched jaw feeling the tension in her body give way to another spasm.

“Almost there.” He whispered trying to sound more confident than he felt. “Hold on a little longer, Nÿx. Just a little more.” He murmured soothingly. The phone lay on his lap ignored and he kept his hand cupped over her cheek and jaw. She didn’t have any phone numbers for **Terminal City**. She had no numbers besides JamPony; even her out going list was blank.

 _‘Good soldiers don’t leave a trail and everything we’ve taught her she’s learned well. Am I any better than Lydecker? She wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for me.’_  The guilt would weigh heavily on him for a long time, of that he had no doubts.

 ****

 **-X-**

“Max!”

She turned quickly hearing her name, still worried about Krit, thinking that everyone was going to bring her bad news.

“It’s Krit.” Katia said meeting her at the foot of the stairs. Logan could see by the look on her face Max was expecting the worst. That somehow the girl her brother rescued, the girl he obviously held some attachment for had finally betrayed him.

“Is he hurt?” Max heard her voice sounding very calm and wondered how she could keep it steady when her mind kept flashing back to Tinga.

 _‘Not again. Please not again.’_ She prayed though to who she didn’t know.

“No-yes. It’s Nÿx.” Katia shook her head getting the words right before she spoke again. “He brought her in just now, took her to the clinic. Krit said they were attacked but she’s- it looks like the seizures got her.” Katia's face showed her worry even as she held out the black bag Krit had sent for Max. “He gave me this for you.”

Max didn’t care what was wrong with the Transgenic but she cared about Krit. Taking the bag she threw it over her shoulder to Logan who quickly handed it off to Kade and Dill.

“Where is he?” Max questioned heading to the door.

“I sent him to Doc.” Katia slowed watching as Logan brushed past her and they both got in his truck.

“She didn’t even ask about Nÿx.” The Transgenic murmured, slightly frowning. Granted they had only known each other a couple of days but they’d immediately liked one another. The way Nÿx had looked a couple of minutes ago had definitely worried Katia. She’d never seen a Transgenic that bad with the seizures. It wasn’t normal.

“Nothings is.”

“What's nothing, Kat?” Alec asked looking in the direction she was staring. Katia glanced at him noting his signature smile, the one he used to charm everyone.

 ****

 **-X-**

“What happened?” Doc grouched as he got Nÿx onto the gurney.

“I'm not sure.” Krit answered with worry as he tried to keep Nÿx from twitching off the bed.

“What do you mean?” Doc glared pointing at the writhing form between them. “Transgenics never get seizures this bad.” He flinched away from Nÿx as her leg came very close to his face. “And that’s not what this is!” he exclaimed turning his glare on Nÿx.

Doc grabbed her ankle and yanked off her boot. Krit followed his example then watched as Doc placed the restraint on her foot.

“N-n-NO-o!” Nÿx yelled jerking to a sitting position. She reached for her foot but Doc slammed her back onto the bed holding her as she continued to struggle.

“Strap her in! Now!” he ordered. Nÿx silently begged him not to do it, her dark-hazel eyes shining feverishly. His hand loosened her ankle then she broke free of Doc's hold. Nÿx shoved Doc, still convulsing, and tried toget off the bed. Krit wrapped his arms around her, pinning her to his chest and holding on tightlybefore she could fall off the hospital bed.

“N-no-o!” Nÿx stammered but she couldn’t get her body to as she wanted and Krit had her back on the bed, her arms pinned between them. He smoothed her hair down her back running a gentle hand through the tangled mass and listened to her try and speak; she gave a frustrated yell as more spasms shook her body. Krit held her steady cupping a hand to the back of her head like a child until the worst passed.

“Lay her down, kid.” Doc ordered taking another strap.

“Do you have to?” Krit asked glancing at the restraints.

“For her safety, not to mention mine.” Doc retorted impatiently taking Nÿx' wrist. She struggled again but Krit helped Doc tie her down. Nÿx arched off the bed but it was no use and she knew it.

“I'm sorry.” Krit apologized seeing the hostile look in her eyes. He reached a gentle hand towards her cheek but she clenched her jaw turning her face away from him.

“Nÿx…” he saw a single tear roll out of her eye. Krit knew she didn’t like to break down in front of anyone, not once had he ever seen her shed a tear…

 _‘It's how we’re trained. Not to feel.’_

“Krit!” Max rushed in heaving a relieved sigh at seeing him alive and unhurt.

“What happened? Are you ok?” Logan asked coming in behind her. His eyes locked on Nÿx convulsing on the gurney and strapped down. Her hair was completely wet and the shirt was drenched. She looked flushed and clearly in pain. Logan had never seen Max get her seizures that bad and after she came back form _Manticore_ this last time she didn’t get them anymore. They'd done her a favor taking out that metal implant in her head and getting rid of the seizures.

“We were attacked.” Krit said glancing at Nÿx. “I think they knew or they found out somehow because they were waiting. Nÿx met up with me in the basement. We shot three before we could get out.” he ran a hand through his hair fidgeting. “There were two more outside.” He patted his vest retrieving the syringe to show them. “They put this in her. I don’t know what's in it but Nÿx started convulsing soon after. It’s gotten worse.” He looked worried as Doc took the syringe from him.

“Why didn’t you say so when I asked?” he complained taking it to the side table.

“He’s telling you now.” Max retorted seeing the wounded look on her brother. He looked guilty as he went to Nÿx's side but the ungrateful girl glared at him before turning away. Max clenched her fists wanting very badly to strangle Nÿx. Instead, she gently pulled Krit out of the room. In the hall she watched him glance back in the room as both Doc and Logan moved about trying to figure out what was going on.

“It’s not your fault.” Max said.

“She told me it was a bad idea.” Krit answered with guilt clear in his voice. “She’s always right about these things. Nÿx went because of me. That,” he pointed into the room. “Is all me. She listens to us Max. Does what we say because she feels obligated. She’s got this stupid sense of loyalty-!”

“No Krit.” Max shook her head, upset he would take the blame for her condition. If anything, Nÿx had been careless which is why she was suffering.

“Nÿx cares about us the same way I care about you, Zane, Syl, Zack and everyone else.” He shook his head. “I should've listened to her.” He knew it and it was his pride that kept him from doing what he knew was best.

“Krit, you don’t even know her!” Max cried unable to watch him berate himself.

“Know her?” he asked in surprise. How could she begin to understand…? “I've lived with her 2years! You think I don-. _You_ don’t know her, Max.”

Her brown eyes widened slightly, hurt by his words but Max wasn’t going to let him keep thinking Nÿx was some innocent Transgenic. They had no idea what her mission was and they’d all taken her in as if she were one of them.

“She’s black ops.” Max replied softly. Krit could only stare at her. “Lydecker found out she murdered two men. A Japanese VP and some oil magnate. That would've been around the time you ‘found’ her.” she lay a sympathetic hand on his arm. “Krit she’s been spying for someone.”

Krit sighed dropping his head and Max noticed his shoulders begin to shake. She wasn’t sure how to console him when she heard his laughter.

“Krit?” Max questioned, looking confused. He looked up again, laughing and shook his head. He could see the animosity, the way Max would follow Nÿx, eyes narrowed… Syl had done the same thing and it took them a while to figure out why.

“You don’t like her.” he stated which took her by surprise. “I can tell and I'm sorry but she’s no spy.” He didn’t have to say anything else, bring up the animal DNA- going through it with Syl the first time was enough for him.

“Krit did you even hear what I-.”

“Did you?” he said with heat, the laughter gone from his voice and features. “You're going to take _Lydecker's_ word over _mine_?” he asked incredulous. Krit couldn’t believe Max would side with the enemy. “He _murdered_ Eva. Shot her in front of us!” he stopped, hearing the shot ring through his brain again, the heavy thump of her body as it hit the cold tiles and the gun as it clattered beside her slack hand.

Max was hurt. How could he not believe her? How could he think she’d let her dislike for the other girl color her judgment? And Lydecker, he hadn't proved it was Nÿx, they were only theories after all yet she was ready to convict Nÿx on that.

 _‘Woa, woa, you're jumping to conclusions based on some theories. Where’s the proof?’_ Alec had asked and she hated thinking he was right.

“Max, Krit. You better take a look.” Logan said from the doorway. They went in glancing at Nÿx continually convulsing as they went to stand beside Doc.

“She’s poisoned.” he said without preamble.

“What?” Max frowned. Transgenic's couldn’t be poisoned they couldn’t even get sick. Transgenic's had been made immune to any chemical warfare agent, disease, neuro-toxin, pathogens, viruses, you name it they were immune to it. “How is that possible?”

“Quite simple.” Doc began raising the half empty syringe. “Poison.” He said pointing to the syringe then turned pointing at Nÿx. “Poisoned.”

Krit looked ready to hurt Doc when Logan intervened. “As far as he can tell, whatever that is, it’s shutting down her system. We’ll need to run more tests in order to figure it out.” Logan waited for Max's decision when Krit stepped in.

“Do what you have to Logan. Just help her.”

Behind him, Max nodded surreptitiously. Logan took the syringe and left, brushing past them without a word. Neither Max or Krit spoke and finally each one turned away, Max going back to her duties and Krit going to Nÿx' side.

 ********

**-X-**

Alec couldn’t believe what Katia had said. Nÿx couldn’t possibly be that bad, not when her knight in shining armor, Krit, was there to protect her. Wasn’t that why he hovered around her, always watching her, asking where she was? Nÿx was no better, encouraging him, always smiling mischievously or winking because Alec had seen her do that twice and she kissed him too!

 _‘So why am I going to see her?’_

Why was he?

Because… well she was sick for one and when people were sick, laid up in the hospital, friends went to visit.

 _‘Who says you two are friends?’_ the little voice sniggered.

Alec scowled turning the corner and purposely heading down the hall to where they had moved her. Doc had said the seizures had lessened in intensity but hadn't stopped. He was more curious as to why they were so bad. Hadn't every X-series had that problem? It’s why he'd always hidden his own seizures and he’d been one of the lucky ones. His seizures got him during the night, when no one was watching. He could’ve been dead many times over if any of the lab coats had found out.

The sounds of Nÿx struggling reached his ears suddenly and he stopped a few feet from her door. He listened as she tried not to make any sounds, tried to hold in her pain. Alec moved to the doorway and watched her quietly.

Nÿx braced her arms in the corner sitting far back on the bed. It wasn’t hospital issue but they were obviously needed. She pushed herself into the corner as far as possible, her arms straining against the walls. She had one leg bent beneath her while the other stretched out, the muscles clearly straining. Her hair clung to her face completely wet, as well as her red tank. The sheets were crumpled, bunched up by her foot. She glistened and though Doc had said she was running a high fever Alec hadn't imagined it was this bad that she would be covered in a sheen of sweat.

Nÿx heard someone walk in though it was his scent she recognized. She clenched her teeth, trying very hard not to make any sound as the wave finally tappered off and slowly managed to raise her head to look at him.

She frowned closing her eyes as if to gather some strength as Alec came closer. Her head rested against the wall and he could see her jaw clench, her throat moved as she tried to swallow even though she knew it was wasted. The bed dipped with his weight and she felt Alec's hand on her ankle slowly slide up her leg as he moved to sit beside her. That alone made Nÿx feel her throat tighten with emotion, such a simple touch and she felt his concern.

“Alec?” she managed to whisper turning her face to his. Her eyes opened showing him their dark brown depths with impossibly green flecks … they were full of emotion, the pain hiding behind her sadness, there was a silent plea in her voice as she said his name. Alec didn’t know what she asked of him and the only thing he knew to do, felt he could do, was hold her.

Nÿx felt his arm slip around her waist gently, while he lay a cool hand on her cheek. She didn’t know how to keep from shaking, how to stop the convulsions and more than anything she didn’t want him there to see her. It was the worse thing he could do yet deep down she knew he didn’t think so and she wanted him there, wanted to feel comforted…

Alec saw her eyes close and instinctively leaned in touching his lips to hers. For a moment her body relaxed and he pulled her from her corner until she rested partly on his legs. Alec sat back, smoothing a strand of hair away from her face. For just a second he saw her smile, felt her body relax in his arms and felt somehow satisfied he could give her some comfort.

Nÿx convulsed violently, closing her eyes she pulled her arms and legs in trying to hold herself as still as possible while Alec held her and murmured soothingly. She could’ve cried, screamed in rage and yet all she could do was try and hold still, try and ignore the thirst, ignore the unbearable heat and from the corner of her eye another tear slid down her face mixing with the beads of sweat already on her skin.

 ****

In the doorway another Transgenic watched Alec with Nÿx. Noticed the familiar way they moved, how he touched her and their kiss-. More than anything he’d witnessed from his position by the door, that kiss told Krit everything he needed to know.

His hands fisted and his jaw clenched, unwilling to show his pain. It should’ve made him angry, should’ve ticked him off that Be-Alec had wormed his way between them. That in 6months Alec had managed to say or do something Krit hadn't done in 2years of living with Nÿx.

 _‘She chose. There's nothing else I can do.’_ He thought turning away from the door but in his mind the image of Nÿx kissing Alec was burned in. The image of her with someone else would never leave him now. It would be a reminder, a reason to do something sooner, to act immediately when the time came because he doubted Alec would last very long. He wasn’t the type to commit, to be counted on and eventually Nÿx would see that. She would know…


	22. Hey! What Spy?

She never went home and this time he wasn’t going to wait around fielding calls from Normal or worrying about where she was. This time he'd go look for her and the difference was that this time; Aric knew where she’d gone. Which is why he stood at the **Terminal City** gate arguing with the guards to let him in.

As usual, Katrina hissed at the ordinary unwilling to let him enter. “Go back to your Sector.” She ordered flinging her tail up in dismissal as she turned away.

“Hey! I want in. I've been pretty nice about asking but now-.”

“What?” Katrina looked over her shoulder watching Aric push his sleeves up his arms, a scowl on his face. He gave her a curt nod as he stomped towards the gate. Katrina watched him grab the chain links and begin to haul himself up. He was going to climb over and find Nÿx with or without their help but he hoped they would help.

Katrina watched him climb shaking her head negatively as the other guards raised their weapons to fire. They didn’t shoot but kept Aric in their sights until he reached the other side. He hooked a leg over the fence carefully climbing down and once his feet touched on **Terminal City** asphalt he turned with a satisfied grin to the Transhuman. Katrina smile back, her whiskers twitching in amusement because he certainly looked as if he thought she would let him just walk away.

“Now, which way-?” Aric began, turning to look around and noticing two other Transhumans pointing rifles at him.

“Out.” Katrina threw a surprised Aric against the fence. He fell on all fours and before he could get up the cat lady hauled him up and threw him on his back. Aric lay there for a moment looking up at the blue Seattle sky. He could hear the gate closing and slowly rose up on his elbows. Katrina’s tail swished even as she threw a satisfied smirk his way. He could hear the others laughing and refused to walk away from this fence until he saw Nÿx. Aric got to his feet sighing as he walked to the fence yet again.

“What’s your name?” he asked the Transhuman.

 ********

**-X-**

Almost two days had passed since Nÿx had been poisoned and Logan had left to try and figure out what the Familiars had done to her. Almost two days and Krit hadn't gone to see Nÿx again, not since he’d seen Alec with her.

“What do you know?” Doc asked the screen. Logan's face was clearly visible to all three as they stood by the monitor in the control room.

“It’s a virus,” he glanced at Max. “Like yours.”

The general reaction was confusion, hadn't _Manticore_ been responsible for the virus that Max carried to kill 'EyesOnly'? Only _Manticore_ didn’t exist anymore, it was burned to the ground, the project trashed by the Government as a failure.

“ _Manticore_ is gone.” Lydecker stated stepping up behind Max. She looked to Logan waiting for his answer.

“Who ever made this based it on that. It’s targeted for Nÿx's DNA, specifically for the genes that make her EMP. The convulsions are the result of her body constantly creating those waves only it’s not permitting her to release them.” Logan glanced at Krit giving the Transgenic a bad feeling. “Have the convulsions lessened?”

Krit answered holding his arms crossed over his chest so they wouldn’t see his clenched fists. “No. They’re still-. She’s getting tired but they haven't stopped or lessened.”

“Good.” Logan nodded with a relieved smile. Krit glared at the ordinary and Logan quickly continued. “That means there’s still time.”

“What do you mean?” Max questioned.

“It means once the convulsions stop there’s nothing else we can do.” There was silence after he said that and Krit didn’t want to think about loosing Nÿx. He cared too much.

“What do I do?” Krit asked. She’d been poisoned while on a mission with him. He was responsible, Nÿx wouldn’t have been burning up from the inside if he hadn't gone…

“Her inner core is over heating because her body is unable to release the pent up energy. You need to cool it so the virus can’t continue its rapid pace. That should give us more time to figure out how to get rid of it.” Logan sighed looking as if he didn’t think they could do anything to stop it just like he hadn't found a cure for the virus keeping him and Max apart. He was beginning to think they’d be separated for ever; even the scientist Lydecker had contacted couldn’t finish the cure. Would Nÿx get a free pass, assuming there was a cure?

“You better get back to work then.” Krit said turning away. Max threw him a worried glance before silently turning to Logan.

“I know.” He said and she knew he did. Max gave him a soft smile before following Krit. Doc was ahead of them, calling the clinic and relaying the orders as he made his way there. Max held Krit back, unsure how to voice her suspicions.

“Not now, Max.” he shook his head. “I cant- it’s not the time to get into that again.”

She let him walk away unable to keep the hurt from showing on her face. Two years away from him, from the others had clearly left a mark. It had been enough time for another Transgenic to find a place in their lives.

 _‘They’re my family. Nÿx hasn’t taken my place, she couldn’t even if she wanted to.’_  Max thought straightening her shoulders and walking towards the clinic. In the back of her mind though she couldn’t help feeling doubtful, that maybe she wasn’t as important to them as she had once been, when they were all together.

“NŸX!”

Max turned at the shout watching as Katrina grabbed some guy and threw him out of the gate. She frowned, heading to the guards even as the guy got to his feet and ran towards the closed gate.

“NŸX!” he repeated then turned to Katrina. “She’s gonna tell you to let me in, Kat.” He smirked looking to Max and his smile faded when he realized it wasn’t Nÿx. “Your not-.”

“Nÿx?” Max questioned crossing her arms. “No. Who are you?”

“Aric Thane. You mind getting Nÿx for me?” he replied trying to smile charmingly.

“He’s been trying to get in all morning.” Katrina hissed clawing at his face. Aric pushed away from the fence avoiding the red nails.

“C’mon Kat, you like playing with me, I can tell but its time I spoke to Nÿx.” The ordinary teased unaware of how close Katrina was to scratching up his face.

“Why?” Max questioned now frowning.

“Why-?” Aric looked at the frowning brunette. “Look I know she’s here, alright. She didn’t show up again yesterday and this time I'm not waiting another 5days for her to come home. Now, I know Nÿx is here because that’s where she said she was going. So you’re going to let me in or do I file a missing persons report?” Aric asked feeling just a little worried she’d call him on his bluff.

“Missing person report? You really think the Seattle police are going to care if another Transgenic goes missing?” Max questioned stepping forward.

“Nÿx doesn’t have a barcode so I don’t think the police will hesitate to come looking around.” Aric saw her face register surprise. “Didn’t think I knew?”

“What do you want?” Max ground out.

“I told you. I want Nÿx.” Aric replied sighing tiredly. He wasn’t sure he could climb over their fence again and if he did he might just stay were Katrina threw him afterwards.

“Open it.”

Aric looked up surprised hastily stepping away from the gate as Katrina silently obeyed. He smiled at the cat lady following the brunette into **Terminal City**. Aric looked her over noticing the slim curves, the straight black hair just past her shoulders, the olive skin very smooth and soft though he’d have to touch her to be sure; somehow that wasn’t a smart idea.

“Eyes front.” Max ordered. Aric almost answered with a ‘Yes ma’am’ but managed to keep his mouth shut.

 ********

******-X-**

“Doc says you need a cold bath, Nÿx.” Alec quipped as he threw his phone on the bed. Nÿx lay curled on her side holding her knees into her chest as more spasms shook her body. He'd removed his jacket soon after sitting with her. Normally he didn’t complain if a woman was hot but Nÿx was beyond that and his shirt was testament to how much. It was soaked, just like her tank and the skirt which he was going to help her get out of.

“I'm gonna help you out of these ok.” He said taking the hem of the tank in his hand. “I could close my eyes, just say the word…” he murmured. Nÿx rolled her eyes gritting her teeth and he smiled. He was gentle, both hands sliding up her torso to pull the material over her head. She tried to help but gave up quickly when she started to tremble. Nÿx kep her hands clenched, arms stiff, to stave off another attack.

Alec could see her frustration at not being able to do that much by herself. As stubborn as he knew she could be, seeing her behaving so passive while he removed her clothes definitley made Alec feel protective and that made him nervous.

By the time Krit reached her room Alec had a half naked Nÿx in his arms taking her to the ice bath the medic had set up across the hall. Krit rushed forward his face flushing angrily as he saw Nÿx jerking in his arms. Her hands clutched at Alec's shirt burying her face in his chest. Krit stopped at the door, the angry words dying in his throat as he saw how gently the Transgenic slipped her into the ice water.

Alec cupped his hand in the water then let it drain through his fingers over her forehead. Nÿx glanced up gratefully, feeling the icy coldness on her burning skin. She licked her cracked lips feeling the skin begin to soften. The tremors in her body subsided slowly and the tiredness washed over her.

“Nÿx?” Alec questioned seeing her eyes close; they fluttered open at the concern in his tone.

“I'm fine.” She murmured looking tired. Alec nodded feeling relieved; he’d thought Doc had been too late.

“Rest, just close your eyes and rest.” Alec smoothed her hair back, trailing his fingers over her brow as she did as told.

In the hallway Krit leaned against the wall. He was full of rage wanting to strangle Alec and somehow managing to keep his hands at his side.

“Good you're here.” Doc said. Krit turned his head wondering what Doc was going to tell him now. “This is a temporary fix. I hope you realize that without a way to reverse the virus she’s more than likely going to die.”

Krit uncoiled menacingly from his pose against the wall. Doc had to raise his head in order to look him in the eyes which at the moment were lit with an ungodly rage.

“Sounds like you're saying you're going to let her die.” Krit spoke softly, a soft growl rumbling deep in his chest.

“That’s not an option.” Alec said from the door. Krit ignored him for the moment and Doc unable to hold his gaze glanced at Alec who seemed the calmer of the two X-5's.

“I don’t know how to cure her.”

“Brain could’ve found something.” Alec retorted remembering the goofy genius in love with Max.

“Isn't this **Terminal City**?” Lydecker's voice asked from the other end of the hall. All three men turned to see the colonel walking towards them. “Transgenic Central? Find one.” He ordered in his usual authorative tone. Krit felt his body react to it and had to force himself not to move. His jaw clenched tightly with retrained anger.

“The virus is specifically targeted to her DNA.” Krit said repeating what Logan had already told them.

“They haven't found a cure for their virus either. What makes you think he’s going to find one for Nÿx?” Alec asked letting some of his own frustration and worry color his tone.

“Why?” Lydecker asked frowning.

“Why what?” Alec glared.

“She’s not branded so why the virus?” Krit answered following the colonels train of thought. “How would the Conclave know?”

“Spy.” Lydecker supplied promptly. “Someone is telling secrets.”

“There’s a spy?” Doc asked.

“In **Terminal City**?” Alec cut in. Seeing their looks he shook his head. “No way! Who would-.”

“It’s someone who knows about her.” Krit said quietly glancing at Alec. “Who knows besides us?”

“JamPony.” Alec muttered thinking about Normal and how he’d jumped at the chance to turn one of them over. Then again Normal had delivered Gem’s baby so that meant someone else-. Alec scowled remembering the ordinary Nÿx lived with.

“What?” Krit asked. Alec looked at him and straightened.

“She works at JamPony someone there may have found out or like her figured it was a good place to blend in.”

“It makes sense. You should check her apartment. See if they’ve been there.” Lydecker ordered looking at Alec.

“I thought she lived here.” Krit put up his hand stalling anyone from leaving.

“No, she shares-.” Alec stopped mid sentence seeing Max come down the hall with Nÿx’s ordinary in tow.

 ********

******-X-**

 ****Krit rolled out with Max to check Nÿx's apartment. Aric had given them the keys without asking too many questions and Krit had loads. Primarily what was Nÿx doing living _alone_ with another guy? And an ordinary one, too! He'd thought she had higher standards.

 _‘High enough to include me…’_ Krit thought as he wove through traffic following Max. At the check point Max used her old JamPony line showing them her pass and they were waved through. It wasn’t far to the building and both parked on the street.

“She’s in 7c, top floor.” Max said going up the stairs. The old gray brick front seemed to glow in the moonlit night and the double doors still had the old brass knobs dating back to the buildings construction in the early 1920’s. The frosted glass windows where lined with small squared panels in a vine design. Inside, the floor tiles looked old and faded but the elegant design was still visible. The wooden railing on the stairs was scarred but retained its warm tone from years of hands continually passing over it. There was an old lift fitted between the stairs and wall at the end of the short hall. Aric had said it wasn’t in use, hadn't been for as long as he could remember and he’d grown up in the building.

Max slipped the keys in the lock, hearing the click she opened the door. Both Transgenic's slipped in quietly leaving the lights off. Krit immediately found Nÿx’ scent and followed it to her bedroom while Max checked the living room and kitchen. He walked in slowly, taking in everything from the purple coverlet on the bed to the lily printed pillow cases, the various smaller pillows in shades of deep purple to plumb and a couple of gold and cream ones on her bed.

 _‘Still…’_ he smiled softly thinking of her bedroom at the ranch. Her bed there had also been piled with pillows. He pulled her closet door open raising an eyebrow at some of the clothes hanging there, then again bike messengers needed to be comfortable. He pulled open a drawer staring down at silky, lacey under things and quickly shut it turning to the rest of the room. By the window he saw her small plant. Krit went around the bed accidentally kicking the box sticking out from under her bed. He pulled it out moving towards the light. He leaned on the window staring at the flowers.

“Orchids.” Krit had no idea how she managed to grow the delicate flowers in this cold weather, he had no idea how she grew them in LA either but she loved them. Loved lilies as well and there were plenty of those at the ranch. Sometimes he would lie awake, the window open and close his eyes as the night breeze blew about his bedroom with their scent.

Krit sighed opening the lid of her box. Inside he found some pictures showing her at JamPony and obviously caught off guard in most. Nÿx looked to be avoiding the camera, her hand reaching to cover her face and in a couple actually succeeding since her hand was the only thing in it. He stopped on one where Nÿx was smiling at the camera with a blond messenger who was obviously taking the picture. He had his arm draped around Nÿx as she leaned in while a red head pushed in behind her blowing a kiss. The next one showed her pointing at Aric who was modeling a dress and behaving like an ass.

Krit frowned putting them back in the box then rifling through the rest. “Just pictures.” He mumbled setting the open box on her bed. He searched the nightstand where she had two books. Even here she found time to read while doing everything else. Then again Nÿx tended not too sleep for days at a time. Krit picked up the book thumbing through it but had no idea what he was reading. Turning it over he tried to read the title and thought it sounded familiar. The other book, a thin paper back had a big ‘20’ in bold black letters on the front followed by ‘Poemas’ which he knew was poems.

“She’s reading Spanish?” he wondered flipping through to the back. His brow furrowed as he muttered through one of the lines.

‘Puedo escribir los versos mas tristes, escribir por ejemplo la noche esta estrellada…’

“Krit?” Max called from the door way. He looked up putting the books back on her nightstand.

“Find anything?” he asked getting to his feet and heading towards the door. Max moved out of the way letting him walk into the hall then following him to the living room.

“No. Everything looks ok.” She said softly watching him go to the big bay windows in the living room. Max glanced around as well thinking Nÿx had it good out here.

 _‘Better than I made out when I first got to Seattle.’_

There was just a hint of envy in her, more so when Max realized they actually had hot running water in the building. “We should go now.” Max said. “The Familiars may still come here.”

Krit nodded turning away from the windows. He glanced at the living room seeing its vaulted ceiling with the old chandelier hanging in the center then to the open dining area and the kitchen behind the half wall, the shutters currently open to reveal the stove and refrigerator. Some of the furniture looked antique, like the settee and the table by the front door. Everything else was a mix of modern styles and comfortable furniture.

“I’ll get her some clothes before we go.” Krit said leaving her alone again. She could tell he was still upset but wasn’t sure if it was because Nÿx was in the clinic or because Max didn’t particularly care for the other woman. Max had the feeling Krit was more than just attached to Nÿx, that maybe he felt more than just brotherly affection for her. She looked around the corner apartment realizing why it looked so big. It wasn’t the vaulted ceiling, though it added to the illusion; the apartment was placed in the corner of the building. The windows faced the street which was perfect for anyone on the window seat to gaze at the city. Even though it wasn’t a penthouse view it was still better than not having one. Since it was the 3rd floor the ceilings were just a little higher and Max wouldn’t doubt there was a crawl space some where above them.

“Let’s go.” Krit said. Max glanced at the small duffle he carried before heading to the door. They locked up behind themselves heading to the stairs. Max heard the footsteps first and stopped looking for a place to hide. Krit glanced at her questioning and she motioned towards the lift’s wrought iron gate. Both moved quickly prying open the gate quietly and slipping in. Krit dropped the duffel inside then closed the gate sliding the wooden doors closed just enough to hide them. Both peered out as they heard the steps reach the hall.

 ********

******-X-**

Audny knocked on the door waiting for Aric to open it. After a moment she knocked again glancing down the hall but no one was around. She placed her ear to the door listening and satisfied there was no one home she reached up running her fingers along the door sill but there was no key. Once again she faced the door frowning, hands on hips.

“They aren't home, dear.”

Audny visibly started at the old lady’s voice but she turned with a sweet smile.

“Hello Mrs. Murry.” She said moving towards the old lady’s door. “You wouldn’t happen to know when they’ll be back do you?” Audny hooked a thumb over her shoulder to their door. “I was supposed to go out with Nÿx but…” she trailed off.

“Oh, the dear hasn’t been home since… yesterday-day before I believe.” Mrs. Murry scowled shaking her head. “That poor boy. He worries you know and why shouldn’t he? That girl, very sweet, dear thing but so irresponsible.” She tisked.

“I'm sure its not so bad Mrs. Murry.” Audny said good natured and hiding her elation at what this might mean.

“Pshaw!” the old lady waved a hand. “You young people all think that way. Think that life isn't so bad well I remember life before the black out.” she shook her curly white haired head sadly. “Life was much nicer then.”

Audny watched her turn away closing the door softly. “Good night Mrs. Murry.” She called to the closed door.

So Nÿx was out of the picture now. Audny turned away from the door, a cold smile on her face as she dialed. The voice on the other end answered after the first ring.

“It’s done.” She said softly walking towards the stairs. “She hasn’t been seen since the break in.” Audny stopped by the lift scowling. “How should I know? I didn’t inject her with the virus.” Audny pulled the cell away from her ear glaring at the yelling voice clearly saying she should make sure before someone decided to get the antidote from their lab.

“Yes sir.” Audny replied into the phone while on the other end her superior clicked. The red head glanced at the cell in her hand scowling and muttered. “Fe’nos tol, asshole.”

 ********

******-X-**

“What did they to you, Nÿx?” Aric stared opened mouthed at the girl in the ice tub. She wasn’t the same girl he remembered and it hadn't been more than a few days. Her color was washed out, her rosy lips were chapped and pale…

Nÿx opened her eyes slightly, her brow furrowed hearing the familiar voice.

“Aric?” she asked watching the lanky figure move into the room.

“Yeah, so what's with the ice and I'm guessing this is why you didn’t come home?” he asked kneeling by the tub. His eyes roamed over her again, still not wanting to believe what he was seeing when it was clear Nÿx had gotten herself into serious trouble.

Alec stood in the doorway unwilling to offer him a chair which he could easily get from across the hall. That meant leaving them alone and he wasn’t about to move from his spot.

Nÿx smiled tiredly feeling her body begin to ache from all the tension in it. “Partly.” She whispered turning her head and wincing as her muscles protested. The water sloshed in the tub, the melting ice cubes tinkling against the porcelain.

“Dude thinks I'm some spy, Nÿx.” Aric said hooking a finger over his shoulder to where Alec stood in the door way. Nÿx looked over and rolled her eyes at Alec's pose. He looked so gladiator with his arms crossed and his chest puffed out, the scowl on his face did nothing to lessen his attractiveness.

“I can hear you.” Alec growled. Nÿx managed a chuckle in response which Aric didn’t think was funny. He was lucky they handt torn him to pieces yet.

“Come on Nÿx. I don’t even know who I'm supposed to be spying for! It’s not like you told me what you were doing in Seattle anyway.” Of course, he’d had an idea but not asking or knowing let him play dumb and sometimes that was just safer.

“I'm just helping out, Aric.” Nÿx said sighing as she slipped lower in the water. Aric looked her over, his brow raised in question. He didn’t understand anything and it was making his head hurt.

“In a tub filled with ice? How’s that helping exactly?”

“This is for me.” Nÿx said lifting a limp hand out of the water. “Keeps me from dying for now.”

“Die-.” Aric stiffened at her statement. He glanced over his shoulder at Alec but the Transgenic never flinched. “Nÿx, come on, you’re messing with me right?” he glanced at the tub again avoiding her face. “Say this is some jok-.”

“Its not.” She turned to him feeling her neck protest again. “Go home Aric. Forget about this place, about me and just go about your life the way you did before I showed up.” Nÿx spoke gently not wanting to hurt his feeling anymore than she already had by refusing him.

“Forget?” Aric's face changed from worry to anger quickly. “Just like that huh? Pretend we never met.” Aric stood up pointing down at her. “You're the selfish one, Nÿx. You. Not me.”

Alec moved in grabbing the ordinary’s arm and yanking him out of the room.

“Alright, enough!” he ordered shoving him into the hall. “Visiting time’s over.”

“What?” Aric looked Alec over still angry Nÿx would tell him just to forget the last 6months knowing how he felt about her. “You have body guards now, Nÿx? You think I'm a spy too!” he yelled.

“Hey!” Alec got in his face shoving Aric back which sent the ordinary crashing into the wall. “I warned you.” Alec said by way of apology though he was well pleased with himself and it showed. Aric picked himself up off the floor remembering the day he’d gone to Sector4 with Nÿx and she’d rescued him again. He was tired of being pushed around, tired of letting her see him get beat up, thinking he was a sorry excuse of a man. Aric couldn’t blame her if that was why she didn’t love him, hell he wouldn’t love him either in her place!

“Alec.” Nÿx’s voice floated out to the hall but he didn’t pay attention. He watched the ordinary rush him like a bull and easily flipped the lanky human onto his back who groaned painfully from the linoleum floor. Alec leaned down delivering a punch which knocked Aric out.

“Alec!” Nÿx glared angrily at him from the door way. Her body trembled slightly, tough not from cold even though the buildings air-conditioning was on.

Alec looked up quickly moving towards her. “You're not supposed to be out of the tub, Nÿx.” He said reaching for her arm. Nÿx smacked his hand away pointing at Aric's limp body.

“You shouldn’t have hit him either but you did. What is wrong with you?” she demanded and then cursed for coming to Aric’s rescue yet again. “He's just an ordinary, Alec. There wasn’t a need for this.” She shook her head, not wanting to understand his actions though she had a pretty good idea. Her body gave a violent twitch and she grabbed the door frame leaning her head against it.

“You're making it worse.” Alec grabbed her arms pulling her away from the door frame. He picked her up slipping an arm beneath her legs and taking her back to the ice tub. She was cold to his touch and Alec noticed the ice was melting even as he set her in the water. “I’ll get more ice.” He said turning to do just that.

“Don’t bother.” Nÿx said tiredly as her eyes closed.

“If you don’t stay cold you're going to die, Nÿx.” He glared down at her small form. “You forget that in the short time it took you to get out of the tub and to the door just to defend your ordinary?”

“I'm going to die anyway, it’s what I was made for and he’s not mine.” Nÿx said softly. She didn’t see his look nor did she notice him leave. All she wanted was to stop, for everything to just stop, be over…even if that meant she died.

Alec yanked the ordinary into the other room and closed the door leaving him sprawled on the floor. After that he went to get another sack of ice which they had plenty of considering the artic Transhuman's needed to stay cool themselves. He didn’t know what was going through her head but he wasn’t about to keep his mouth shut.

Nÿx jumped as the ice pounded into the tub peppering her body with its sharp points. She glared up at Alec her mouth open in a gasp. “What's your malfunction?”

“You are.” Alec returned grabbing the chair he’d brought in and slamming it down next to the tub.

“What?” she asked, a little shocked by his words.

“We are soldiers. Soldiers fight.” Alec said sitting in the chair. “You want you're purpose, there it is.”

“I'm no soldier. Not me, Alec.” Nÿx shook her head slipping back in the water. Denying it was a lot easier than accepting what they said. There was nothing to contradict them with, no past memories and that was unsettling enough. “I don’t want the uncertainty; don’t want the gaping hole where my memories should be.”

“You're lucky that way.” Alec said more softly. Some of the anger was gone from his voice as he thought about his own memories. Not all of them were good, few in fact, and the rest he tried to forget, tried to push down so far in his mind that he could pretend they didn’t exist. “You can’t remember the harm you've caused, the people you've hurt…”

Nÿx noticed the haunted look come in his eyes again and knew he was somehow back there, living through those memories.

“It’s not your fault, Alec.”

He glanced at her sharply not for the first time wondering if she were psy-ops then wondering if she knew. How could she know about that?

The look on his face was so openly suffering Nÿx lay her cold hand over his. Water dripped from her skin onto his knee and Alec slowly lowered his eyes until he was staring at their hands. He turned it so their fingers intertwined. His closed over hers instinctively and he felt somehow complete.

“Don’t let them rule your life. You're not a puppet.”

Alec heard her soft voice slip over him soothingly and his guilt eased just a little. His thoughts turned to Nÿx, the way she let the current take her wherever it went, going through life like a leaf on the wind. He didn’t want her to give up and finally accepted that he cared for her. Alec realized she made him think. She made him feel and he was afraid that if she weren’t there then he wouldn’t feel, he’d become the cold emotionless soldier they wanted him to be.  It was how he felt most of the time and tried not to let anyone see.

“What about you?” he asked quietly. “You're just going to give up?”

“Not much I can do here…” she said looking at herself in the tub now filled to the brim with ice cubes. She figured it had been good a run, the past three years… She’d _lived_ thanks to Krit, Syl and Zane. Three years was better than none and Nÿx wasn’t about to complain.

“That’s the best excuse you have Nÿx? Because I've heard better.” His sarcastic reply was more than enough to get a rise out of her.

“Does this really look like an excuse?” she asked glaring. “I can barely keep still and I'm-.”

“Take some of your own advice and stop letting everyone else make your choices.” Alec stood up abruptly, pacing to the end of the tub. She looked at him, mouth slightly open, as if she couldn’t possibly have heard him correctly when they knew the opposite was true.

“I don-!”

“You do.” Alec cut her off again. “You follow along with the plan never asserting yourself or taking charge until you're force and wha- how- look at yourself?” he finally exclaimed.

“I've made choices.” Nÿx glared sitting up in the water. She was hurt by his words more than she cared to admit even to herself. “I've taken charge and you know it.” She stated with just a little heat in her voice and a slight blush as she remembered. It wasn’t a fair example but he didn’t know.

“Oh!” Alec exclaimed throwing his hands up. “You wanna talk about that now?” he asked walking to stand over her. “You were in heat.” He accused pointing a finger down at her. “You wouldn’t have let me near you otherwise.” He hated to sound like some – some – emotional chic so he clamped his mouth shut and took a step back trying to distance himself.

“You really think so?” Nÿx asked softly looking up at him. Her eyes locked with his and quietly continued. “It was what I wanted and I took charge.”

“The feline took charge. That wasn’t you.” Alec shook his head not really believing what she said even though in her eyes he could see she meant it.

“It was me.” Nÿx affirmed then softly added; “The last time.”

Alec opened his mouth to argue remembering their last day locked together. She’d been gentle, her touch lightly caressing, the way she’d looked at him… her eyes had been clear and without the feral glint he’d seen at first. The difference had been enough that he’d been gentle, taking time to show her…

“What about-?”

“Before?” Nÿx asked looking down at the floating ice cubes. “You're asking if I-?” Nÿx sucked in a breath taking the cube in her hand and fidgeting with it under the water as she looked at him again. “No, I always took tranquilizers, made sure I was out if not down.” Nÿx shrugged embarrassed as she lay back in the tub.” Krit had always been adamant they take their trancs, to being careful around them when Syl or she had gone into heat. “Don’t tell me I haven't made choices, Alec.” She turned her head not wanting to see his expression at what she was going to say next. “I chose you.”

Alec couldn’t believe he was hearing right. He couldn’t believe she was serious, that she was telling the truth. Nÿx wouldn’t look at him but there was a slight blush to her cheeks. It could’ve been from the fever but somehow he doubted that was the only reason. Alec refused to believe Nÿx could want him. Him? Why?

 _‘Why me? How can I expect someone else to love me after what I did?’_ he thought. There was no way he could be lucky enough to find love a 2 nd time. How could someone else love him? Alec had never hoped for that, not really and yet… if Nÿx did? If she could..?

Alec acted on impulse. He dropped down next to her almost reaching for her hand and instead holding to the edge of the tub.

“Then fight it…”

 ********

******-X-**

Max made no comment as they followed the red head out of the building. Krit hadn't said anything either, he just strapped the duffel to his bike and put on his helmet leaving her to follow. They kept well away from the woman and Max couldn’t help but wonder what was going through his mind right then.

 _‘I told you.’_

It sounded like the right thing to say but it wasn’t like Krit.

 _‘That’s what I'd do.’_ Max thought glumly. Still, she wasn’t ready to admit she'd been wrong about Nÿx. The woman had been raised as a soldier and even though Nÿx said she couldn’t remember being trained garnered no sympathy from Max.

Krit for his part was concentrating on getting that cure. He didn’t waste thoughts on reprimands or accusations. He knew Max cared; she was just overprotective when it came to her siblings, sometimes too much. It was partly her worry that history would repeat itself, Max had seen Tinga…held her. He remembered Eva. First Lydecker hunted them, now White and the Conclave.

 _‘When does it end?’_ Krit wondered.

Ahead the junky car turned in stopping at the gates of a white warehouse. Max broke away, turning left two blocks before Krit did the same. They met on the other block, quickly parking their bikes in a shadowed corner between the buildings. Krit led the way towards the street hiding in the darkness as much as possible when Max tapped his shoulder. He turned looking up as she motioned for them to climb. Krit boosted her up to the fire escape ladder then followed when she lowered it for him. Once on the roof both Transgenic's crouched besides an air duct where they had an unobstructed view of the warehouse.

“Warehouse.” Max murmured. “Last time we went in one of those White shot at us.”

Krit turned a questioning eye on his sister. “Us?”

Max just shrugged looking away.

“Alec and me. We rescued Fish Girl.” She smiled warmly remembering them and how happy they’d looked.

“We need to get in there.” Krit growled and moved to do just that. “Get the antidote.”

“You don’t know this is where they have it Krit!” Max hissed grabbing his arm to keep him in place. “You could be walking into a trap. We don’t know they weren't trying to lure us out.”

“I'm not letting her die.” The look on his face told her he wasn’t lying.

“Wh- why?” Max questioned more confused about his almost boorish behavior, the unbending and almost aggressive stance he took concerning Nÿx.

“Does it matter?” Krit glared unable to comprehend Max's dislike for Nÿx. He had been so sure they would get along perfectly. He’d expected Max to take the younger woman under her wing, make her feel at home, give her a sense of belonging in hopes that Nÿx would take up the cause, join the war for herself. Krit knew Nÿx hadn't wanted to leave LA, the ranch or them but she did it because he’d asked, because she’d seen them traipse around hiding the worry they all shared over Max. He thought Nÿx might even have idolized Max what with all the story’s they told about her and **Terminal City**.

“You need to think.” Max whispered urgently.

“No. I need to do something.” Krit stated getting to his feet.

“Krit, please!” Max grabbed his arm holding him back.

 ********

******-X-**

“So, how is the bath?” Doc asked striding into Nÿx’s ‘bath’ room. He looked very cheerful considering the circumstances but since it wasn’t him in the tub Nÿx figured he had a right to be cheery.

“Cold.” Nÿx answered with a bored look. “You wanna join me, Doc?” she asked, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes and the dimple showing again. Alec decided not to get upset over her flirty teasing, just happy she was feeling up to messing with Doc.

“Not particularly.” Doc answered with a slight blush then turned to Alec. “But he could do with a bath.” He wrinkled his nose shaking his head.

Alec laughed which brought another grin to her face because she knew it was his fake laugh. “You’re not funny today either.” Alec quipped hearing her giggle.

“Touchy too.” Doc said to Nÿx tilting his head towards Alec. “I have an idea.” Doc announced, abruptly changing subjects and taking the empty chair beside Nÿx’ tub of ice water. “You wanna hear it? Of course you do.” He answered leaving Nÿx with an open mouth. “I was thinking,” he began ignoring Alec who rolled his eyes at that statement. Nÿx saw and giggled smothering it when Doc turned a questioning look on her. “You're not much use in there, probably not too happy either but it is the only thing keeping you from twitching incessantly.” He fiddled with the clip board in his hands calling attention to it. “You need to stay cool or cold, either way, so you don’t keel over.” Doc continued to ramble.

“Are you getting to a point yet?” Nÿx asked innocently.

“If you just let me finish…” he trailed off to the silent room. Satisfied there would be no interruptions he flipped the board revealing his idea. “We could make you a portable coolant, something that will keep your core from overheating and doing the nervous tick thing.” he waved in the general area of her chest and abdomen before looking at them. “So what do you think?” he asked with a pleased smile.

Both Nÿx and Alec frowned at the diagram trying to figure out how it was supposed to go. Nÿx focused on the equations instead of trying to figure out the design and her confusion gave way to amusement.

“Doc?” she hesitated just enough to get her laughter under control.

“Hmm?” he raised his eyebrows questioning.

“Could you turn it?” Nÿx asked pointing a finger at the drawing and making a circle. Doc glanced at his design frowning then realized it was upside down and flipped it apologizing. Alec turned a skeptical look to Nÿx.

“You really want _Doc_ making your cold suit?” he asked. She shook her head smiling. Nÿx couldn’t understand Alec's need to constantly tease people since it only aggravated them.

“I think he’ll remember what side goes up. Huh, Doc?” Nÿx stuck her tongue out at Alec before looking at Doc. Before he could answer Max and Krit walked into her room.

“We found the spy and the antidote.” Krit told Nÿx ignoring everyone else.

“Spy?” she asked confused because no one had said anything about a spy. Well, other than Aric…and she relaly didn’t listen to hlf of wht he sid most of the time anyway.

“Where is it? The antidote.” Alec took a step towards Krit when Max raised a hand.

“Slow down, it’s not that easy.”

“Do you have it?” Alec asked Krit ignoring Max.

“No.” Krit's jaw clenched hearing how that must sound to the others. He didn’t want Nÿx to think he wasn’t doing his best to get it.

“We need to make a plan.” Max moved to Krit's side. It was more of a supporting move than anything and it wasn’t lost on Alec.

“Hey!” Nÿx cried from her tub. “What spy?” she asked when they turned to her.


	23. Strike 1!

Nÿx leaned half out of the tub waiting for someone to answer.

“Don’t.” Krit laid a tender her hand on her shoulders pushing her back into the ice water. She was getting fed up with their molly coddling, treating her like an invalid, behaving as if the slightest-.

“Enough is enough.” She said with some heat in her voice. “I get this is good for me, ok.” Nÿx splashed a hand in the water emphasizing the need to stay in by submerging her body further.

“We’re trying to help.” Krit said straightening.

“I know.” Nÿx sighed. “I'm fine really. A bit pruny but okidokey.” She joked half heartedly. Krit barely smiled but it was a good sign. “Just tell me-.”

“There was a red head at your apartment. A Familiar.” Max said matter of fact. Everyone turned their attention on her.

“Red- what did she look like?” Nÿx questioned already thinking the worst but hoping her fevered brain was just-.

“Red hair, maybe about 5’4”, slim-.” Max began when a loud banging grabbed everyone's attention. Nÿx rolled her eyes as Alec stiffened. He scowled to the hall moving in that direction. He raised a finger saying; “Be right back.”

“Alec, just let him out!” Nÿx yelled to his back but he ignored her like he had the half dozen times before that. She grumbled under her breath, splashing the water in her tub clearly annoyed.

“Let who out?” Max frowned following Alec into the hall. He banged on the door making it rattle in its hinges as he yelled; “Shut up!”

Max frowned wanting to believe Alec hadn't locked someone in there when there was a muffled reply.

“ _You shut up_!”

“Who is that?” Max questioned standing next to Alec.

“Who?” Alec turned an innocent look on her, which only annoyed Max. She grabbed the door handle jerking it open saying; “This, who.” She scowled.

Aric stumbled out not seeing Alec who was behind the door Max had just thrown open. He turned a semi-charming smile on the brunette who’d let him in **Terminal City** and brought him to Nÿx. Alec shoved the door closed again scowling at the ordinary.

“Why were you locked in there?” Max questioned.

“Ask him cuz he sure won't tell me.” Aric hooked a thumb in Alec's direction. Both sets of brown eyes focused on Alec.

“You said there was a spy.” Alec said as if that were reason enough to lock the ordinary in the empty hospital room.

“And it’s not him. Didn’t we just say-.” Max began to scold him.

“And how would the red head know? Someone still had to tell her about Nÿx.” Alec cut in and both turned to Aric who was looking more confused but at their looks, he took a step back raising his arms in surrender.

“What, wait!” Aric exclaimed as both Transgenic's moved towards him. “I don’t even know who ‘she’ is!”

Max raised her hand above her head. “Red head, this high, slim, busty. Get a picture?” she asked scowling because Aric had lowered his eyes to her chest.

“Maybe?” Aric asked in return as he thought of Audny. She was the only red head he knew who fit that description, not that he knew another red head…

Both Transgenic's grabbed an arm intent on locking him back in the empty hospital room.

“Nÿx!” he yelled hoping for some help.

“Let him go!” she ordered though her voice wasn’t as strong as he would have hoped. Aric struggled harder but he wasn’t getting anywhere they didn’t want him going.

“He’s the reason you're in there!” Alec yelled back giving the ordinary a shove towards the door of the empty room he’d been locked in.

“I didn’t do anything!” Aric cried defensively grabbing at the frame while Max held the door open.

“Stop it both of you.” Nÿx ordered sitting up in the tub. Doc took a step away from all the commotion leaning against the table as he watched with an amused smile the goings on.

“Don’t make me get out of this ice!” Nÿx threatened to which Krit immediately began to protest considering she was half up and reaching for the sides.

“Nÿx,” Krit saw she wasn’t going to listen so he turned to the other two. “Alright! Get him in here.” He yelled. Both Max and Alec scowled at the doorway where Krit's voice had come from.

“He didn’t jus-.” Alec pointed over his shoulder, a questioning look on his face.

“He did.” Max responded glaring at the door. Both drew in deep breaths, simultaneously reaching for Aric and hauling him across the hall. Neither X-5 felt particularly fond of Krit at the moment and they weren’t shy about showing it.

“How long have you known Audny?” Nÿx asked Aric who was trying very hard not to look like he was trying to get out of their sight and away from the X-5's.

“Audny's the spy? But she’s-.” Aric was confused not that he hadn't gotten the same idea when Max had described her but he'd been hoping.

“She asked you a question.” Alec grouched smacking Aric's neck. The ordinary turned on the X-5 standing at his full 5’9”, almost eye level with Alec, and reached back. Aric was tired of being pushed around, manhandled and just thrown around like he was some- some- well, he had no word for what they thought he was but he was pretty sure Nÿx had a perfect one all picked out for him. She’d seen him get beat up on since day one. Aric couldn’t blame her for thinking him a coward; she probably lobbed him in the same category as that pansy they’d sold her to.

 _‘No wonder she doesn’t love me. Why would she? I wouldn’t love me either!’_ Aric thought putting all his hurt into the punch. Alec's head snapped back feeling his nose burn and eyes begin to water. He grabbed at his face letting out a few choice words before advancing on the ordinary with murder in his heart.

“Knock it off!” Nÿx yelled throwing ice cubes at Alec while Aric stumbled behind Max, using her for a shield. She could have laughed at the sight, she wanted to laugh, wanted to get out of the tub and have a good laugh at their antics but she couldn’t. She was stuck in that tub with Alec pouring ice into it every couple of hours because her body heat kept melting it almost as fast as the ice machine could make it.

“He hit me!” Alec exclaimed swiping the ice cubes away from his face. He made to grab Aric but Max intervened holding him back.

“Are you bent?” Max questioned looking at Aric as if he were crazy.

“So did you. Now you're even so quit it and you!” Nÿx glared thinking Aric wasn’t bent he just had this innate need to put himself in mortal danger. Now that Aric didn’t have Max to hide behind, he pointed at himself innocently. “Yeah, get over here.”

Aric shook his head, “I don’t think I want to.” He said afraid she was going to hurt him.

“Answer her question.” Krit ordered quietly pulling the gun from his side and crossing his arms. The stony look on his face and the quiet tone of his voice immediately dried Aric's throat.

 _‘These dudes aren't messing around.’_ He realized.

“Gryph-.” His voice cut out and he swallowed a couple of times before trying again. “He introduced us. She started working at JamPony last year, a little after the raid. Normal needed messengers and- he didn’t ask too many questions…” Aric finished remembering that afternoon. He’d left, walked out just as the Transgenic's had arrived. He didn’t even see them go in, not that he’d been paying attention.

“Gryph?” Max repeated the name wondering why it sounded familiar. Aric turned to her so she straightened. “How did you know about her?” she asked nodding towards Nÿx.

Aric gave a short bark of laughter. “Are you kidding?” he asked with an incredulous smile on his face. Nÿx chucked an ice cube at him shaking her head. “Knew the night we met.” He said looking around at the others. “Day she arrived in Seattle…” he trailed off at the glare on Krit's face and scowling Alec. He turned to Nÿx who slowly sank lower into the tub with a hand over her face.

“Shit.” Aric said because now he knew she hadn't told them about that.

“Nÿx.” Krit's voice, very quiet yet stern, made her peek through her fingers. She lowered her hand slightly giving him her innocent smile and waved ‘hello’ hoping he wouldn’t be too upset after she told him about her fist night in Seattle.

“I can explain.”

“Later. First we find out why he told the Familiar.” Max interrupted and for once Nÿx felt a wave of gratitude. Maybe Max wasn’t so bad after all then again… first impressions and all that.

“I didn’t!” Aric defended himself then turned imploringly to Nÿx. “I swear Nÿx-! We were at Crash and I was drunk. Gryph was- giving me advice.” He glanced at the others knowing they’d caught his slip but he wasn’t about to tell all of them he’d been moping over Nÿx. “Audny shows up, full pitcher and you know Gryph.” He shrugged.

“Tell me he didn’t.” Nÿx begged knowing it was in vain. Gryph was just… so… Aric shook his head.

“I don’t know, I said you weren't my cousin then-.”

“Cousin?” Doc asked from his corner. Everyone looked at him remembering he was still in the room. He’d been so quiet they had forgotten he’d never left.

“She believed you?” Alec asked while everyone glanced from Nÿx to Aric, comparing skin tone to eye color, hair color and facial features.

“My point!” Nÿx rolled her eyes turning a ‘See what I mean?’ look on Aric.

“It still doesn’t explain-.” Krit began only to have Nÿx cut him off.

“Oh yes it does.” She chucked another piece of ice at her feet. “Gryph loves women and if he was drunk…”

“He didn’t!” Aric exclaimed in surprise moving towards Nÿx though he half expectd that, it was Audny’s participation that wasn’t expected after all the times she’d turned Gryph down.

“Sure did.” she answered while Krit stepped in his way. Aric frowned at the Transgenic but didn’t go any further seeing he still held the gun rather loosely in his hand. “Practically gave me details the next morning.” Nÿx grumbled giving a delicate shudder at the memory. “That’s when I took the HotRun to Sector4 and... you know.”

Nÿx really hoped Aric wouldn’t start going into details of what they’d been doing in Sector4 because there was no doubt Krit would have some serious words for her. Hell, he’d probably yell at her again and they’d been doing so well the past year.

“Gryph!” Max exclaimed finally putting a face to the name. She blushed when everyone turned to her, eyebrows raised in question. “I remember him…” her voice trailed off, shoulder shrugging slightly.

“It’s plausible that after she found out,” Doc said looking to Nÿx and Krit. “The Conclave devised this virus. There are any number of ways to get Nÿx’s DNA without her knowing it.”

“I swear- Nÿx.” Aric knelt by the tub ignoring the gun toting X-5 behind him. “I'd never-.” He shook his head looking very much the remorseful human. “I’ll fix this. I'm gonna fix this.” He promised.

“Are you kidding me?” Alec grabbed the ordinary, pulling him up and away from Nÿx. “You don’t know half of what's going on.” He raged.

“Who's fault is that?” Aric accused, pulling out of his hold. Alec looked like he was going to tear Aric apart when Max shoved them.

“Neither of you is helping so shut up or get out!” she ordered with finality.

 ********

After the yelling match was finished everyone was sent off on different assignments. Doc took Aric after showing him the basic sketch of the design, he’d been surprised by Aric's quick mind and ability with the equations. Max left to get the blue prints for the warehouse where the Conclave had the antidote for Nÿx’s virus in order to plan the break in. Alec was sent home to shower and rest. Krit was the only one left in the room and he sat with her quietly, unwilling to start the conversation. He didn’t know what to say, to ask or if he should ask anything of her. She didn’t think of him as a man, at least he didn’t think so. Nÿx would have said something…

 _‘Just like I was going to?’_ he asked himself.

“Why are you so quiet?” Nÿx asked softly. She was feeling tired and even in the ice water she was warm. She had to keep ducking her head under water in order to keep it from feeling hot.

“Not much to say I guess.” Krit replied quietly. He leaned his elbows on his legs sighing. The gun was tucked in its holster again having no use for it then. Nÿx chuckled turning her head towards Krit.

“You're a bad liar.”

Krit turned a raised eyebrow in her direction, a smile playing the corners of his mouth. “I'm a trained soldier, Nÿx. I don’t lie.”

“Yeah, well…” she trailed off closing her eyes again. “Be right back.” She said slipping under the water. Krit watched her, shoving the ice out of the way so he had a clear view of her face.

“Why?” he whispered as his fingers tangled in her floating hair.


	24. War Games

_The air was dry and the sun beat down hard on the green trees. It was hot, not that she was complaining because it wasn’t like her to complain. She was a trained soldier; there was no room for complaints, second guesses or doubts in her mind especially at that moment. They could be anywhere. With that though in mind she scurried across to the next tree making no sound even on the leaf covered ground and flattened herself to the trunk. She listened, her heart steady and breath even, the sounds of the forest came to her easily. Her eyes scanned the area around her then further out taking her time, making sure the area was clear. She was about to move out when movement grabbed her attention._

 _She crouched down quickly, keeping herself hidden behind the shrubs as she watched the target move along. For a moment she lost track of it and almost stood to get a better look when she heard it only this time to her left and much closer. Her brow furrowed knowing it wasn’t possible to move that fast._

‘They’re trying to box me in.’ _she thought swiveling on her heels facing the same direction of the noise._ ‘See how you guys like this one.’

 _Quickly and silently she ran through the trees dropping low to keep out of sight at the same time positioning her rifle for the shot. The closer she got, the clearer her target was with no clue as to what was coming. She dropped down lightly pulling the trigger and the silent whoosh of air was the only warning before her target was hit dead center._

 _The blond hair was splattered in red coating her chest completely from where the bullet hit. With a sigh the blond slid down the tree trunk her rifle falling out of her hands._

‘One down two to go.’ _And off she went in search of the next target. It was early still, no rush but she wanted to get it over with and take a dip in the little pond she’d found a week earlier. Thoughts of the cool water on her skin took up most of her attention, enough that she didn’t see the figure shadowing her until she heard the soft plop of a bullet. Her attention returned to the forest with a jerk as she dropped onto her hands and knees searching the shrubs for the one taking shots at her. She didn’t like being shot at; something about it aggravated her to no end. With a silent hiss she pushed through the ground moving in the general direction of his scent. He wasn’t wearing cologne or anything else besides the soap they all used to wash with but his scent was as familiar to her as her own._

 _Suddenly she realized they were working together, drawing her out by using one of them as bait while the other one hid somewhere and waited to take her down. Hadn’t they always told her not to risk anyone, not even herself?_

‘I must be better than I thought if they’re being stupid like this and breaking their own rule.’

 _Well, she would just have to make it harder and slipping beneath a shrub she lay there quietly, rifle held on her chest and waited. Her eyes closed, her breathing stilled to a point where it was possible to believe she was no longer breathing. The sounds of the forest augmented filtering into her ears. Her brow furrowed finding the unfamiliar sounds and focusing on them, hearing them much closer than she’d first thought._

 _Her eyes slid open searching her surroundings for the next target wondering which one of them would appear first. A moment later she had her answer and a small smile lifted the corners of her mouth. He wasn’t paying attention to the ground because he knew she preferred the tree tops. He was close enough to touch only she didn’t want to just touch him she needed him down and out for the count. Her leg kicked out sweeping his legs from under him and he fell with a thud onto his back. She was on him before he had a chance to signal for help, a red splotch on his chest. He looked at her in surprise then his head dropped back with a sigh at her dimpled grin. She took his rifle moving off quickly knowing the last target wouldn’t be far behind this latest kill._

 _It was just the two of them now. They both knew it even if they weren't using the communicators to keep in touch. She was much better than any of them had expected, there was no doubt she had been made like them. They were no closer to finding her purpose and these ‘games’ they played with the young girl had the potential to turn deadly if they let it go that far. Not for the first time did he wonder if he’d made the right decision taking her out of there instead of letting her burn with the rest of the lab. All the other experiments… he couldn’t erase the memory of all the frozen tubes, the half formed fetuses-._

 _“Hey.” The soft voice jarred him from his thoughts but it was too late to avoid the bullet to his side. The red stain spread down his shirt immediately and as he turned another stain appeared on his chest stinging his skin._

 _“Gotcha.” Her smile widened until her dimple showed and her brown green eyes twinkled with mischief. “Can I go swimming now?” she asked almost childishly. Her head tilted side ways in an adoring pose which usually got the other person to give in._

 _“No.” Krit replied pulling the now useless t-shirt over his head._

 _“Krit!” Nÿx exclaimed in a huff sounding very much like a spoiled child. “You promised! You said I could go swim if we finished early and the suns not even at its highest point.”_

 _“I know what time it is, Nÿx. I said no and I mean no. Now, where’s everyone else?” he asked draping the t-shirt over his shoulder and moving towards her. She pouted a little more but seeing as how he wasn’t giving in she turned in a huff and led him to Zane._

 _Krit stood over his brother, a slight scowl on his face. Zane looked up at them, smiled and waved._

 _“Piece of cake. She can’t be that well trained.” Krit mocked. “That’s what you said right? Because I remember hear-.”_

 _“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Rub it in little brother.” Zane gruffed as he got to his feet in one fluid motion. He raised an eyebrow looking at Krit's bare chest. “We showing off the baby muscles today?” he teased._

 _“Move out.” Krit ordered Nÿx not answering his brother’s remark though he did flush slightly. Krit blamed it on the warm day, the sun, the running they’d been doing since early that morning. Nÿx led them straight to Syl who was quietly plucking at the leaves on the ground beside her staring up into the trees._

 _“First one, huh?” Zane asked with a grin._

 _“Shut up.” Syl replied shortly getting to her feet. Three sets of eyes rested on the younger Transgenic. Nÿx looked at the ground bored and wanting very badly to go swimming because she didn’t like the games they were playing. They felt all wrong to her and it was just a little scary how the guns felt so comfortable in her hand. Everytime she looked at her hand holding the gun it was like she could see someone else’s hand holding a completely different gun; someone cold, someone without conscience, like a machine almost._

‘It’s not me. I have feelings. It’s not me!’ _Nÿx thought furiously._

 _“Nÿx!” Krit raised his voice and her head jerked up. She stood at attention without thinking to. Syl gently rested a hand on the young woman and Nÿx slowly dropped her rigid stance._

 _“Next game.” Krit said and the foursome trudged off with Zane and Syl teasing. The sound of their voices echoed in her head and Nÿx followed quietly._

 ********

_It was late and they were finally asleep so Nÿx decided to head out for some much needed air. Sneaking out wasn’t difficult just fun and she’d become an expert at sneaking around. There was just so much to see outside of the ranch, not that she didn’t like it there but her curious nature knew no bounds and it wasn’t as if she could get hurt._

 _From the pages of the mythology books Syl read came to mind beings as great as the huntress Artemis and the Greek Goddess Athena. Both intelligent, strong women who feared nothing._

‘Like me.’ _Nÿx thought grinning as she ran through the dense woods until she reached the main road. There weren’t many cars that early in the morning, not that there was any sun to light her way. That wasn’t a problem for the Transgenic considering the enhancements made in the lab. She could have taken the truck but that would have left the others without a means of transportation and she didn’t really need the truck anyway. There were plenty of willing drivers who’d stop and offer her a ride into the city._

 _Nÿx heard the truck a mile off before it came into view. The headlights were bright, lighting the trees in the bend as it approached. It was one of those big semis with a long trailer and from the smell of it the driver had a load of animals in need of lots and lots of open space._

‘That is really stinky!’ _Nÿx wrinkled her nose delicately rubbing her hand beneath it to try and get some of the stench to leave when the lights shone on her. She flinched from the overly bright headlights covering her face with an arm to let her eyes adjust. The driver must have seen her because there was a loud honk and the sound of the engine downshifting. That brought a smile to her face knowing this was her ride._

 _Nÿx stepped back until she was against the vegetation waving her arm in acknowledgement. When the hiss of the brakes passed Nÿx walked towards the waiting door and pulled it open then had to step onto the stair in order to see the driver. At first glance there was nothing exceptionally wrong about the man. He was older, about middle to late forties, with a head of thin blond hair and a potbelly. His mustache was one of those long, thick old western Wyatt Earp type of waxed caterpillars hiding his thin lips. The bushy eyebrows hung like curtains over his sunken blood shot eyes. He could’ve just been tired but the smell of alcohol was just as strong as his unwashed body. She looked him over carefully, the small smile on her face never wavering._

 _The trucker gave her a sloppy grin tipping his non-existent cap in her direction._

 _“Howdy.” He said in a sickly sweet voice. “You headin’ into town, miss?”_

 _“Yes.” Nÿx replied bobbing her head like a child. The truckers grin widened into a smile as he waved her into the cab._

 _“Come on then. I'm headin’ there me’self. Cant let a pretty thing like you walk alone at this time.” He said waiting for Nÿx to close the door. Once it was shut he started up the truck motioning for her to buckle up. She did as he said and breathed through her mouth mostly to avoid his stench though the animals stunk too._

 _“What are you hauling, mister?” Nÿx tilted her head smiling, the dimple peeked through her long black hair and the trucker chuckled. If the slight accent sounded strange to her she gave no sign of it._

 _“They’re a smelly bunch, aint they?” he jerked his head behind him. Nÿx just nodded thinking he could do with a bath himself. “Goats. Just picked them up straight from the harbor. Some rich shmuck shipped them from Scotland.”_

 _“Scotland?” Nÿx's brow furrowed wondering why she felt like there was something she was forgetting. There was a flicker of recognition, like there was anytime she heard or saw something that made her think of what she couldn’t remember. Just like the other times, a picture flashed in her brain. It was quick, only the faint echo of a room and men’s voices. It had been cold-._

 _“Yep, island way over on t’other side of the ocean.” The trucker glanced at the young girl licking his lips in anticipation. How many times had he picked up others like this one? Alone in the middle of nowhere, the beauty of innocence still reflected in their faces. Their lithe young bodies straining beneath his, their faces contorting in fear and pain as they realized their mistake. Runaways, girls out on the road wanting one last adventure before going to College and no one to believe them if and when they filed a complaint. How would they find him?_

 _Nÿx kept thinking about Syl always having to go buy milk at the store because they didn’t have a cow to milk themselves. Only cows weren’t the only ones that provided milk and cows were too big to hide anyway, the beginnings of a plan formed._

 _She kept her eyes trained on the road in front of her though she could see the trucker clearly from her peripheral vision. He was shifty, constantly licking his lips as if they were dry and wiping at his shirt. Nÿx didn’t trust him and it wasn’t just his smell. Somehow this ordinary meant her harm but he was going to end up getting a surprise. She decided to make it a little easier for him and rested against the seat comfortably, pretending to fall asleep. It wasn’t long after that she heard his low chuckle and almost smiled herself at his stupidity._

 _The semi hissed to a stop an hour later. The trucker picked a secluded rest area; one he knew wouldn’t be frequented by anyone else this early and with a dark corner beneath an old tree where he usually conducted his ‘business’. He glanced over at the sleeping girl, unbuckling his seat belt, making sure not to wake her before he was ready. His legs knocked into the gearshift, which made the truck jerk, but he’d set the emergency brakes. The trucker banged against the seat almost bouncing into the girl. Once he was steady on his feet he loomed over Nÿx, a feverish grin on his face. He was antsy with anticipation, struggling one handed with his belt. It dangled loose and he reached down unbuckling her as he grabbed her by the neck squeezing so she couldn’t scream. He lifted her off the seat easily and began dragging her to the sleeper cabin behind them. Nÿx let him drag her up, struggling just like she was supposed to. Once they were both standing, as much as it was possible, Nÿx clamped her hand around his wrist. The trucker yelped in pain and surprise, the sound weaving with that of breaking bones. In reflex he struck her across the face letting go of her neck. Nÿx hit the windshield but wasted no time in delivering a front snap kick. Her foot sank into the sagging potbelly but the trucker still flew into his sleeper cabin. She wiped absently at the blood on her lip while shoving off the dash and heading to the back. There were a lot of things she couldn’t remember but her muscle memory was fully intact. She went on instincts alone and Nÿx knew there were a lot of ways to hurt someone- painfully- with just the lightest touch. An electrical current at certain sensitive spots would knock a man out within seconds, but Nÿx wasn’t a novice…_

 _Outside the sky lightened while the semi rocked on its wheels. The thumps and cracks were muffled but no one pulled into the rest area. The lot was deserted with the only other sound that of chirping birds._

 ********

Doc examined the blood samples he took from Nÿx the day they brought her in convulsing. Something in the cells confused him, told him it wasn’t normal, then again the girl had a virus in her! Still… he called over Rob, one of the medics currently on duty at the clinic. He was a younger X-series but extremely well versed in medicine. Rob was one of the more knowledgeable in **Terminal City**.

 **-X-**

“Take a look, see what you find.” Doc asked. Rob took Doc's place focusing the scope. Doc waited impatiently, he drummed his fingers on the counter top then began to pace the length of the small lab until Rob finally sat up with a frown on his face.

“Did you see this?” he asked Doc who threw his hands up in the air in exasperation.

“I just asked you to take a look!” he exclaimed standing in front of Rob. “Well?” he demanded.

“I'm pretty sure its positive but-. Well, how can we be sure?” Rob hedged, unwilling to confirm or deny. They’d had so many Transgenic's coming in…

“Well, test it.” Doc ordered waving him away. “I have some work to finish up with the ordinary.” He muttered moving off in the opposite direction.

 **-X-**

 ********

‘Where could she be?’ _Krit worried pacing back and forth through the length of the house. It wasn’t the first time Nÿx left the ranch, even though he’d told her it was dangerous to go out alone. She usually came back the next day only this time she’d been gone for two days which is why he was worried._

 _“Dammit! Where the hell is she?” Krit yelled to the empty house. Zane was out in the barn maintaining their truck while Syl was just avoiding him. Both knew he worried over the younger woman more than normal but they also knew she was different and if anyone was looking for her there was nothing they could do to help her if she got caught alone._

 _All the training they’d been doing with her for the past six months had yielded nothing except a blown generator which was a result of an EMP. An EMP emitted by her. No one said anything about it now, though everyone was more wary of Nÿx, not that they avoided her._

 _“This has to stop.” Krit stated to the silent room barely keeping from hitting the wall with his fist. It was frustrating, not knowing where she was or why she left, because the excuse of wanting to see the city wasn’t plausible. What was there to see? A bunch of run down buildings, people living on the streets, standing under bridges, huddled round burning trash cans, creaking decrepit houses and abandoned stores not to mention the police. They gave everyone a hard time these days, especially a young girl out alone._

 _“Dammit!” this time he did hit the wall. What was wrong with her? Why couldn’t she understand they needed to stay out of sight? Of course she’d be curious; after all, Nÿx had been kept in stasis for most of her life. According to the file he’d retrieved along with her they’d been able to figure out why she behave more like a child than a young adult. She was eighteen, caught on incredibly fast and understood complex machinery or problems but when it came to everyday things her attitude was more like a child of twelve._

‘What did they to you, Nÿx?’ __

 _“Krit!” Syl’s voice elicited a frown but he hurried outside wondering what she was yelling about._

 _“KRIT!” Syl yelled again just as he opened the door and stepped onto the porch._

 _“What? Why are you yelling?” Krit snapped glaring at the smiling blond. She stood on the bottom step of the L-shaped porch a hand shading her eyes._

 _“Drop the scowl, Krit you’ll get premature wrinkles and not even our perfect DNA will save you from looking old.” Syl laughed seeing the scowl turn into a glare. She shook her head laughing then pointed to the road. “Look over there.”_

 _Krit followed her pointing finger where he could barely make out what looked like a bunch of dogs. “What…?” Krit trailed off focusing on the lone figure, a woman. “Nÿx.” She was still too far to be sure but no one else knew the back road to the ranch besides them. He wandered down the stairs to stand next to Syl._

 _“What are those?” he asked warily. Zane stepped up next to Syl looking off into the glaring sun bleached path. He squinted seeing Nÿx and the rough bouncing shapes she herded in front of her. The noise reached their ears at the same time and he let out a chuckle._

 _“She’s got a herd with her.”_

 _“Herd…” Krit trailed off seeing what they had already noticed. It was a herd, a herd of white noisy, smelly-. “Goats?”_

 _“Where the hell did she get goats in LA?” Zane asked still laughing. He knew there was going to be a good story involved with this escape so he sat on the top step and waited for Nÿx to herd her goats to the ranch._

 **-X-**

 ****  
_Nÿx saw them and waved, smiling happily. Syl would like the goats, of that she was sure because now she didn’t have to go out and buy their milk. Now they had goats and goats gave milk too. She saw Syl wave in return and Zane lifted a hand but Krit just stood there, arms crossed._

‘Oh boy, I’m in trouble now.’ _Nÿx thought feeling her happiness ebb just a little and after all the trouble she went through. She didn’t know why he always got mad at her even when she did her best to please him, he seemed to be upset! She had no idea what she was doing wrong because he never told her. Syl would always make her feel better though and she’d let her borrow the art books full of colorful paintings. After she’d accidentally knocked out the generator Syl had gone into the city to ‘order’ another one. Nÿx had followed her, sneaking into a darkened building after the blond._

 _“What are you doing?” Nÿx had whispered. Syl had jumped around ready to put her down only to see Nÿx standing in perfect imitation of her._

 _“What are you doing here?” Syl hissed. “Krit is going to kill you when he finds out you’re gone.”_

 _“You’re stealing.” Nÿx stated ignoring the question. Her head tilted slightly as she stared. “Why are you stealing, Syl?”_

 _“I-.” The question caught her off guard for a second and she floundered. Her gaze wandered over the valuables displayed. She frowned, hooked a finger at Nÿx motioning for her to follow. “Quietly.”_

‘Krit is going to have a fit when he finds out I let her tag along. Not only did she sneak out which is bad enough but now I’m teaching her the cat burglaring skills. Great! Just wonderful!’ _Syl thought with another frown._

 _Nÿx had looked around seeing the beautiful pictures in the book come to life. Her eyes wandered, taking everything in and after that night she’d snuck off into the city just to look at them again, when the book wasn’t enough anymore._

 _That’s when she figured out how they paid for stuff on the ranch. It was dangerous and extremely risky because they could get caught and then what? What were they going to do? So Nÿx decided to be more careful because she wasn’t about to hide from the police or Manticore. She couldn’t remember anything about them or the others they told her about. Sometimes, when she helped Zane fix the truck or the tractor, he would tell her stories about what he did after the escape. How he’d spent his first days hiding on the streets but after a while he found it much easier to sneak into the libraries and curl up on a couch with a book. He did that in every town until he got to Los Angeles, where he bummed around before finally finding work at a garage where the owner didn’t mind hiring a kid._

 _They’d given her a home for the last year asking only that she keep out of trouble and not call attention to them because the government was looking for them. Staying out of trouble just meant she wasn’t supposed to leave the ranch because there was no where to get in trouble there and there was nothing to see, either. So, she always broke that rule, she’d leave for a day and come back the next morning or late afternoon but never empty handed. Usually, her return had a mush nicer smell than the current one. Krit couldn’t help but glance at the lilies planted all along the bottom of the porch. How she managed to grow them out there was a mystery but their scent helped him rest most nights._

 _“What, no flowers this time?” Zane joked as Nÿx herded the goats to the barn/shed they used to house the small tractor and their tools._

 _“Not today. I didn’t get all the way to the city.” Nÿx called over her shoulder then stuck out her tongue very childishly at him. Zane only laughed resting his arms on the porch as he leaned back on the top stair._

 _“I’m not sure I wouldn’t rather have the flowers.” Syl commented watching as Nÿx closed the shed door then bounded towards them still full of energy. She stopped in front of Syl and hooked a finger towards the barn._

 _“I could’ve gotten more flowers but then you’d still have to go out and buy the milk so…”_

 _Syl laughed thinking this was by far her most audacious escapade._

 _“Where did you get the goats, Nÿx?” Krit asked quietly and that immediately drew her dark hazel eyes up to his. He didn’t look upset though she knew he had to be, considering she’d been gone longer than normal. It was the goats, they’d taken for ever to get moving in the right dierection._

 _“From a trucker.” Nÿx said softly, slightly ducking her head. She pointed behind her to the now empty dirt track. “Down the road.”_

 _“Oh man.” Zane sighed sitting up. “What’d you do now?” he asked her. His expression was serious and slightly concerned but they all had reason._

 _“Nothing!” seeing their disbelieving looks she told them the whole story. “I didn’t do anything bad. He was trying to hurt me like he did the others only I didn’t let him and now he knows better!” a momentary shadow crossed her face at the blurry images in her mind. Other girls cowering and crying silently-. She didn’t know who or what they were, let alone why they were in her head but she didn’t like the way they made her feel._

 _“You stole them?” Krit exploded._

 _“But I-.”_

 _Krit didn’t let her finish as he stood glaring down at her._

 _“How many times have we told you not to leave the ranch? How many times do you have to risk them finding us before you learn to stay put! This isn’t another game, Nÿx!”_

 _“I know! I know! I know!” Nÿx yelled back. “How come you can steal and I can’t?” she asked shoving a finger at his chest. “You get a different set of rules just cuz you’re older and it’s not fair!” she yelled again this time pushing past him into the house._

 _“NŸX!” Krit roared at the slammed door._

 _“It’s not fair!” was the muffled reply._

 **-X-**

 ********

“She’s what?”

Doc repeated the news to a stunned Max and stony-faced Krit. Doc continue,d saying he was relatively sure but wanted to run more tests.

“No.” Krit stared at Doc and seeing his intractable demeanor didn’t push. He tried instead to appeal tp Krit's obvious affection for Nÿx.

“In her current condition taking the antidote may terminate- she could-.” Doc had to stop because he suddenly felt a need to flee from the icy stare of the X-5. “She could stay iced for the full term but I don’t know if that will work. We won’t know much else about this virus so Nÿx could be re-infected with any contact-.”

“Don’t tell her.” the words left his mouth before he knew it. Krit didn’t display his shock. Max knew him, knew there was something he wasn’t telling her and since when did Nÿx find the time-? Max really didn’t care and what was the point of the argument anyway? Besides, Nÿx lived with a male ordinary, it was bound to happen sooner or later. Tinga had done the same thing.

“It would be easier if she didn’t know.” Max agreed looking sympathetically towards Krit. “Besides, it’s early still she won’t know. Nÿx will take the antidote and if her body rejects the fetus then you can tell her it’s some side effect or something, you’re the Doctor.” She threw a hand in his direction hating what she’d just said, what she had just agreed to doing. It was murder. Wasn’t it? Only Nÿx had no say in this and it was her life they were trying to save so didn’t that justify the measures being taken? Krit set his shoulders pushing the guilt aside while the anger sat heavy in the pit of his stomach.

“That’s what we do. Not a word until after it’s done.”

Doc shifted his eyes from one X-5 to the other, appalled at their coldness. He’d thought Max, being a woman, would have more sympathy but it didn’t seem that way. Had they no conscience? Did they care the harm this would cause the younger Transgenic when she found out of their deceit? And what about Doc? Was he going to go along with this?

“I’ll tell her myself.” Krit said quietly. “After she’s well again. I’ll tell her.” he nodded accepting full responsibility then turned away leaving Max with Doc to stare at his retreating form. As soon as he left the clinic Krit went to the garage, got on his bike and left **Terminal City**. He had no idea where he was going, just that he needed to be out. Out of the cage because that’s what **Terminal City** had become for him, a cage.

 _‘How could she?’_

The question kept going through his mind. Hadn't they all been careful enough, hadn't he given her the trancs, told her this could happen if she didn’t take care of herself, didn’t take the trancs? What had been the point of their safeguards at the ranch when Nÿx or Syl had gone into heat?

 _‘Why?’_

“Why him?”

And that was the problem. That’s what hurt the most. It was Alec and not him she chose. Krit followed the road, trying to leave behind that knowledge, pushing himself further away from her, from them. He couldn’t help but imagine Nÿx- _see_ her with him…

Had she chosen? Or was it the feline?

 _‘She was in heat that’s the only explanation, she was in heat and Alec was there. Why didn’t she take her trancs?’_

Now it was different, now he had different questions and it wasn’t that the pain he felt was any less or worse but knowing the feline had been in control gave him hope it wasn’t Nÿx's choice after all. Not completely…


	25. Promise

_Krit knocked on her door softly, it was late evening and still Nÿx hadn’t come out of her room. Her scent was fresh which told him she was still in there and not off in the city somewhere. The thought of her going off alone again made him tense with worry and once more he saw the light bruise on her lip._

‘What did she do to the trucker?’ _he wondered. He knew her, knew she hated being beat and if she felt you got the upper hand on her somehow she made sure you paid. Krit liked that about her, liked that she could adapt easily to a situation and come out on top, he just hoped the trucker wasn’t dead or damaged too badly._

 _“Nÿx…” his voice carried through the thin wooden door but she refused to talk to him. Instead she got off the bed and went to sit on the windowsill._

 _“The big meanie!” she muttered to the flowers outside her window. “Thinks he knows it all but I don’t see_ him _bringing in any goats. Hmph!”_

 _The door creaked open and she almost turned around, angry that he would just come in uninvited. He’d never done that before, always respected her privacy, telling her she should do the same for the others, thinking that he could teach her by example._

 _‘Well, she learned alright.’_

 _He could see her figure outlined in the moonlight sitting in the window, the cleaqr scent of the lilies floating into the room on the light breeze._

 _“Nÿx,” he tried again, slowly making his way towards the window. She turned her face away from him, clearly still upset. Krit sighed knowing it was going to be much more difficult than he thought to get her to understand why he got so irate and then soften towards him again._

 _“Nÿx, you know it’s not safe for us out there.” He laid a gentle hand on her bare shoulder. The warmth of her skin never ceased to surprise him because she was never cold. “They’re still hunting us down, to take us back and you have no idea-.”_

 _“I’ve heard it before, Krit. You’re not telling me anything new so go ahead and yell at me again.” Nÿx said softly. He clenched his jaw at her stubbornness, how could she not understand he was trying to keep her safe?_

 _“I’m not going to yell at you anymore.” And he realized he meant it, which was a surprise to both of them. Nÿx looked up at him then, wondering what kind of game he was playing now but it wasn’t a game. Krit realized she wasn’t a child and that’s how he'd been treating her, being overprotective and trying to shelter her from the world outside the ranch._

 _He turned around, grabbing the lone chair and set it in front of her, sitting down. Krit stared at her finally, taking in the delicate features of her face, noticing the smattering of freckles across the bridge of her nose, the high cheek bones, down to her full lips and sighed._

 _“You're not a kid.” He said which brought a slight frown to her face. Was that what he thought of her? That she was a child or that she behaved as one? Nÿx felt her shoulders sag because she'd thought she'd proven to be more than a child, more than just a burden to him. They had done so much for her._

‘And what have I done for them? Bring a couple of goats?’ _she thought to herself staring at the wooden planks beneath their feet. It wasn’t enough to pay them back, to show them her appreciation for giving her a life._

 _“I'm sorry.”_

 _Their voices echoed and both looked up at the other. It was a moment before they smiled sheepishly at each other._

 _Krit ran a hand through his hair which he absently noted was getting longer. That wasn’t so bad since it would help cover up the barcode._

 _“I've been sheltering and overprotecting you too much. I think its time you learned to be independent.” Krit watched her face momentarily cloud then she was kneeling in front of him clutching his wrist and arm._

 _“I won't break the rules anymore I promise, Krit.” Nÿx couldn’t imagine going anywhere else. She was happy at the ranch living with Syl and bickering with Zane, she'd even started to like their ‘games’. “Please don’t send me away.”_

 _Krit gently pried his arm out of her grip shaking his head. “No, Nÿx. I'm not sending you anywhere.” He smoothed her hair, unable to stop his fingers from playing with the mass of inky locks. They tangled in his fingers as he raised his hand to cup her face._

 _Nÿx didn’t resist, instead she leaned into his palm never taking her eyes from his face._

 _“You're smart enough to know to stay out of trouble, just-.” Krit let out a heavy sigh before he said; “Let me know when you're going out.”_

 _Nÿx smiled, clearly happy he wasn’t upset and the freedom he was giving her served to soften her towards him again. She threw her arms over his shoulders and to his surprise kissed him on the mouth before wrapping her arms around his neck for a hug._

 _Krit patted her back absently while he tried to make sense of what had happened. She hadn't_ really _kissed him, it was more of a peck on his lips. The contact had been so brief yet he couldn’t help but feel as if his lips were burning from her warmth._

‘She has no idea what she did.’ _Krit told himself. Of course he loved her, he loved his brother and sister as well but Nÿx wasn’t his sister, she wasn’t even related to them._

‘No.’ _he shook his head gently pulling out of her arms and staring at her slightly confused look._

‘She has no idea.’ _Krit thought realizing he couldn’t tell her, not then._

 __**-X-** _   
_

********

“Come on. Nÿx!” Aric exclaimed waiting outside another closed door.

 _‘Why am I always on the wrong side?’_ he wondered.

“You should never hurry a woman.” Doc muttered behind him. Aric ignored the Transgenic, knocking on the door again. They'd been waiting on her to get out of that bathroom for the past 20minutes. The thought of her going into convulsion again made him reach for the handle. What if the coolant vest hadn't worked? What if she was dying in there and they didn’t know?

Aric turned the handle pushing it open and almost fell into the bathroom. Nÿx took a step back still holding the door and frowned up at Aric.

“What do you think you're doing?”

He knew that tone of voice and just because it was softly quiet didn’t mean she was being nice. Aric looked her over noting the still wet strands of black hair, the slight flush on her face and the pink streak going across the bridge of her nose. The vest fit her well considering they'd done a hasty job of fitting it to her cat suit and beneath it Nÿx had a thin, long sleeved shirt. She wore the leather pants to match and gloves adding to her suit a belt with a rounded buckle. That regulated the temperature of the vest making it colder when she needed it.

“I was just checking, making sure you were still alive.” He replied with a sloppy smile.

“Still breathing.” She quipped going past him to Doc. “So? What do you think?” Nÿx turned slowly as she walked further into the room. Doc smiled extremely pleased with their work.

“I think you might just live long enough to get that cure.” He stood and checked the controls fiddling with the dial until he was satisfied it wouldn’t malfunction.

“Speaking of, where are they cuz I need to get filled in on what's going on.” Nÿx raised her eyebrows in question to both men. Aric shrugged having no idea what the others were doing considering he'd been busy building that vest and Doc? Well, the poor Transgenic's last conversation with them hadn't been exactly the best one.

“Guess I’ll just have to go look for them.” Nÿx stated heading out of the room and into **Terminal City**.

“Thank you…” Aric called to her back then shook his head and sighed. “Been here two weeks getting that thing made and does she say a word of thanks?” Aric asked Doc. “Just like the bike!” he shook his head mournfully. Doc sighed and patted the ordinaries back in sympathy.

“She didn’t thank me either.”

Aric just looked at Doc clearly not feeling any better knowing that.

 ********

__**-X-** _ _

__****__“What's the plan?” Alec leaned over Max's shoulder picking up the warehouse route they were goin to use. Max shoved him off her shoulder with a scowl while Logan missed nothing. His blue eyes turned icy as they stared at Alec who blissfully ignored the ordinary.

“Like you care.” Max scoffed ignoring him.

“Hey, I care that’s why I'm going.” Alec positioned himself next to Max focusing on the plans. Krit shook his head to Max who closed her mouth on whatever retort she was about to make. The plan was simple; Krit, Max and now Alec would go in with Logan providing info through the earpieces. Lydecker would be a block away with Logan in a van waiting for them and checking the perimeter. Simple right? Then again simple wasn’t always easy.

The first hitch in the plan walked in seemingly unaware of what had been going on.

“What’s all this?” Aric asked glancing at the plans spread out on the table curiously. His brow furrowed noticing the red lines when Alec rose up scowling to block his view.

“What do you want?”

“To help.” Aric stated honestly. His eyes never flinched from the piercing glare Alec leveled at him.

“Go back to your Sector.”

Neither man wanted to be the first to back down, each one jealous of the other and the relationship to Nÿx the situation implied to each one.

Alec didn’t like the fact that Nÿx _lived_ with the ordinary but couldn’t do much about it, then again their three day romp in the basement of that building had changed some things and after that their talk while in her iced bath firmly defined their relationship.

Aric hated that the Transgenic was Nÿx’s equal. He could picture her being with them, helping them do their soldier thing and Alec-. The fact that he was always around Nÿx, rarely left her side and her smiles-. Aric hated the gnawing feeling in the pit of his stomach because he knew Nÿx would never look at him that way. He wasn’t extraordinary like the other Transgenics.

“Enough already.” Max stood up effectively breaking up the staring contest. She turned to the ordinary. “You can’t help us anyway.”

“Oh, like I couldn’t help your Doc. Sure.” Aric brushed out of her hold glaring down at the little brunette. Who did they think they were, telling him he couldn’t help Nÿx? He turned his glare on Logan.

“Heard you got a virus in you too.” Aric stated beside Max. Logan stiffened though he kept himself from getting up. He noticed Krit and Alec shift their eyes towards him. Lydecker glanced at him as well.

“You have a point or just using up oxygen?” Logan asked harshly.

“Just wondered why nobody’s found you a cure or maybe your girl’s going in there to find it along with Nÿx's?”

Logan practically fell out of his chair as he scrambled to get up and at the ordinary. He settled himself before answering, not bothering to hide his anger. This guy had no idea what Max and he had suffered or had to put up with because of _Manticore_ and now with White and the Conclave it seemed there was no end to their problems.

“This isn't about us; Max is getting the antidote for Nÿx-.”

“The way I heard it Nÿx wouldn’t need an antidote if it weren't for _your_ girl wanting to nose about someone else business. Don’t get upset with me for her mistakes or yours.” Aric threw back angry himself that they would blame Nÿx for her current situation, as if breaking into that warehouse was somehow an inconvenience!

“Hey!” Max shoved an open palm at Aric's chest effectively grabbing his attention.

“All of you shut up!” Lydecker ordered seeing Logan's face flush a deep red. Max was ready to grab the younger man and hurt him. “We have blueprints to look over and an operation to plan.” His voice was commanding enough that even Max, after a last glare at the ordinary, returned to her place around the table.

Aric brushed off his shirt and left them to their soldier games and plans. He knew exactly what he was going to do and staying in **Terminal City** wasn’t getting him anywhere, especially Nÿx. He wasn’t any good to her there, not anymore.

 ********

__**-X-** _ _

__****__He was upset, extremely annoyed and angry. No, not just angry, he was worried, which made this worse. How could they let her come? What could she possibly do to help in there? The ordinary was useless, which made no difference since he’d left. Alec was glad of the peaceful week even if it had been spent getting the plan together.

What the hell was she going to do in there? If anything went wrong Nÿx could die.

“Quit frowning so much, you’ll get wrinkles.” She teased completely ignoring the glare he threw in her direction. Alec didn’t particularly find her amusing just then which was very clear to her. Nÿx followed quietly behind them the rest of the way to the vent they were using to get into the warehouse. She’d been trying to be nice, to make him smile but he wasn’t having any of it.

 _‘Well, Fine! I’m not kissing his ass anymore.’_

Nÿx glared at his back as the four of them crawled down the vent. Krit hadn’t been too happy with her decision to join them but Nÿx wasn’t about to let them go off without her, not when the reason for going was herself. The whole time the argument had been raging between Max, Alec and Krit, Nÿx had been fighting down an ‘I told you!’ she really wanted to shout at Max and Krit. Her current situation was as much their fault as it was her own.

 _‘Stupid, that’s what it was. I was stupid and careless now I’m paying for it. All because_ she _wanted to spy on the Conclave and Krit had to be the one to go help his sister.’_

She could’ve just gone back into Seattle, back to the apartment with Aric and back to work the next morning. No worries, no imminent death…

The grate squealed slightly as Max removed it. Nÿx glared at their backs annoyed by their lack of stealthyness. Where had all those wonderful cat burglar skills gone? Then they were through and it was her turn to jump into the dim warehouse.

 ********

__**-X-** _ _

__****__“What are you doing back here?”

Aric practically jumped out of his skin hearing the harsh voice behind him. He hadn’t thought he’d be this nervous when the idea first came to him. He turned around and faced the night security, a grumpy old man Aric hoped wasn’t a Familiar because then he’d be in loads of trouble he didn’t know how to get out of.

“Me?” he asked pointing at himself and trying to buy time.

“I don’t see no one else around here. You see anyone else besides us?” the guard asked looking around the empty terminal room.

“Uh, no but I-.” Aric lowered his head and sighed heavily looking very much the sad excuse of a man Nÿx thought him to be. “I made some mistakes today and I didn’t have time to fix them.” Aric turned the miserable face on the old guard hoping he wouldn’t ask too many questions. “I thought I could take care of it now before my superior finds out. I really need this job…”

The guard looked him over again, noticing the tense stance of the techno-geek and shook his head in disgust.

“You got twenty minutes before I come back here and report this.” He looked him over again as if he were nothing more than an annoying bug then headed back out. Aric let out a sigh of relief, quickly scrambling back to his seat and the files he was copying for Nÿx. He’d call her just as soon as he was clear of the building and give her the good news.

 _‘Let them snicker at me now!’_ Aric smirked extremely satisfied with himself and his resourcefulness. He couldn’t believe Nÿx forgot he was a computer expert. They could’ve just asked him to get the information instead of trying to break in.

Aric sat back and waited for the cd to burn and just as it popped out the lights flickered. He sat up in his chair reaching for the cd feeling extremely uneasy. The lights shut off then red safe lights came on and not a second later was there a full-blown alarm going off.

“Fuck!” Aric scrambled to get the cd in a case slipping it into his jacket pocket. “It couldn’t have been me. It couldn’t!” he muttered, frantic now to get out of there. He hit a series of keys and the screen went blank before flickering. He hoped that would be enough to wipe any tracks he may have left but didn’t wait to find out as he ran to the door. Lights flickered there as well but seeing the hallway empty Aric stepped out trying to look as if he belonged, as if he walked down red lighted hallways with alarms going off all the time…

He avoided most of the guards running around searching for the intruders because there had to be more than one. Who was stupid enough to break in there anyway? Oh, Transgenics. They were really stupid about breaking in there and he was pretty sure that’s who set off the alarm.

 _‘They couldn’t wait another day. They couldn’t just let me do my thing and get out. No! They bust in here just before I’m finished.’_ Aric grumbled heading down another empty corridor. Up ahead there was a juncture, which would lead him to the main warehouse, his way out and he was hoping there was no one there either. He glanced behind him nervously before rushing forward into the darkened corner.

 ********

__**-X-** _ _

__****__“Oh! Just Great!” Nÿx threw her hands up as the alarm blared. Alec and Max just froze, each one searching for a point of attack and a way out. Nÿx couldn’t believe they got caught so early in the game. What was wrong with them? With Max? She was supposed to be this great cat burglar!

“You’re not helping.” Max hissed.

“Oh! I’m not- but you are?” Nÿx didn’t bother waiting for an answer instead she took the earpiece out and dropping it headed off towards the only door.

“Nÿx!” Alec hissed reaching for her arm but she moved out of the way ignoring him. He growled heading after her when the door burst open. Nÿx didn’t stop even when the old guard raised his gun. She blurred yanking the glock from his weak hand and dropping him with one punch.

“I’m not waiting around for you so if you’re coming get moving.” Nÿx ordered before heading to the door. She peered out while Alec relieved the guard of any other weapons and finding a spare set of handcuffs grabbed those before going out the door after Nÿx and Max.

“You can’t go off without direction.” Max hissed behind Nÿx.

“Your boyfriend isn’t going to help me.” Nÿx said with a glare over her shoulder. “ _I’m_ helping me now.” She made a sharp motion signaling for quiet as they stopped at a hall juncture. All three heard the sounds of shuffling steps and pulled out weapons. Max ceded her spot to Alec since she refused to carry a gun much to Nÿx’s disgust and everyone else’s. They didn’t understand her abhorrence for the guns, not even Krit and he’d been there. He had seen Eva fall lifeless to the tiled floor…

Alec locked eyes with Nÿx; his face was stern though it wavered at her soft smile. It faded quickly and she nodded turning into the hallway. There was a shout then bright flashes as they fired.

 ********

__**-X-** _ _

__****_ _ _“What’s going on down there?”_

White’s voice echoed into the room out of the small cell phone. Audny had to pull it away from her ear making a face as he continued to threaten and scream in anger. She didn’t particularly care what he was saying since she was busy delegating the Familiars currently at the site. Audny watched the bank of monitors and in the sudden lull from her cell she put it to her ear again.

“They’ve broken in. They’ll be heading to the decoy-.” She began but as usual White wasn’t done.

 _“I want them caught!”_ he yelled again. _“Call me when it’s done.”_ Then he hung up. Audny let out a frustrated breath wondering why she put up with him. He treated her as one of his lackeys when she was more than that, did more for him than they could.

 _‘Time for me to bitch it up.’_

Audny slipped the cell in to her back pocket her eyes trained on the monitors when she saw something unexpected. She leaned into the monitors pushing on some keys until the camera focused on the small figure. The bright flashes of gunfire lit the screen then the face came into view.

“Nÿx.” Audny let out a breath watching as the Transgenic raised her eyes to the screen. She gave a jaunty wave then raising the gun fired a round. The screen crackled then went black.

“Get down there. They’re to be captured alive.” She turned cold eyes on a tall dark skinned Familiar. “Use force if you have to, spill some blood, just _don’t_ kill them.”

The Familiar nodded once then motioned for two others to follow as they left. Audny smiled coldly heading towards the anti-virus where she was meeting Nÿx.


	26. Paid In Blood

“Don’t shoot!” Aric yelled holding his hands up while his eyes squeezed shut. He turned his face away tensing because in his mind he could already feel the bullets boring into his body.

“On your knees!” the harsh order was followed by a rough hand shoving Aric to the ground. He let out a hiss of breath but bit back the painful shriek he normally would have let out.

“I work here!” he exclaimed instead, still averting his face from all the guns pointed at him. One such gun hit his head knocking him into the wall.

“Shut up!” though the voice sounded fuzzy Aric heard the order and did exactly that while touching the side of his head. It throbbed painfully but that only served to remind him how much he was still alive.

“Leave him.” Another voice commanded and Aric peeked at the black clad figures. “He’s a temp. Here.” The guard threw Aric’s laminated ID to the other who glanced at it then him. There was obvious scorn in his eyes as he threw the ID down at him. He jerked his head towards the darkened hallway.

“Get out of here.”

Aric nodded bending down to get his ID and mode of escape hearing the guards begin to move off feeling very much like a- a- he wasn’t sure what kind of animal he could be compared to. What kind of animal cowered like he had done? What kind of animal slunk away once he found an unobstructed escape route instead of fighting his way out?

Suddenly the hallway was lit with bright bursts of light and the sound of bullets. Aric threw himself face down and covered his head hoping he didn’t get hit by a stray.

“Fucking idiots.” He muttered to the floor.

 **-X-**

 ********

Nÿx went down on her knee firing rapidly as she searched out her targets. Three guards went down then another two. She didn’t wait for the firing to stop as she rushed into the hallway. Alec stepped in after her putting down another before they had a chance to hit her. Max didn’t spare her a glance as she searched the fallen guards with Krit.

Nÿx fired off another two rounds and the last guard fell. She flicked an inky lock over her shoulder turning around when she looked up. She smiled waving a hand then raised the gun and fired another round. The camera burst, sending a shower of sparks to the ground.

“Don’t you ever wait?” Alec griped as he walked past her to check the next hall. Nÿx stuck her tongue out at his back then glanced at the others. Max was handing over the guns to Krit who threw another strap over his shoulders before collecting the three hand guns.

“Seriously, you’re not much help unarmed, Max.”

Max didn’t answer only gave her a hostile glare before finally leaving the dead guards and moving off to stand next to Alec. Krit shook his head sighing as he followed which only pissed her off more. Nÿx was tired of their attitude, all of them behaved as if this were her fault when she hadn’t been the one to order Krit into the Conclave’s headquarters. Nÿx walked up to Max and seeing the purposeful way she moved Krit grabbed her arm.

“You shouldn’t have come.” Nÿx yanked at Krit’s hand but he wasn’t letting go. “Let go.” She ordered Krit with a glare.

“No.” Krit began. “You’re not-.”

“I don’t like guns.” Max stated firmly. Nÿx stopped trying to get free of Krit.

“You don’t like guns.” She repeated with scorn. “Well, then please, tell me how you plan on eliminating the guards?”

“We need to move.” Alec broke in.

“Yeah,” Nÿx stepped away from Max hating the way she felt, hated depending on Max and Krit to help her out of this mess. Krit felt her body relax slightly and deciding it was safe to let her go he turned his attention to getting the anti-virus.

“Where to, Logan?” Krit’s earpiece crackled as he waited for the ordinaries response.

Nÿx didn’t wait; she didn’t want their pity or their help, not anymore. She grabbed two more guns from Krit and headed off before the others could stop her.

“Nÿx!” Krit hissed to her back but she gave no indication of having heard him.

 ********

**-X-**

 ****Childish. I was being childish, falling back into the familiar patterns from my first months at the ranch. I still didn’t understand how this was _all_ my fault because that’s how they were behaving. As if I were some nuisance! I could understand Alec’s annoyance; after all, we had no history except for the last couple of weeks but Krit? Of anyone here he should understand how I feel. After two years of living together you’d think he’d try and be understanding about this whole mess.

I don’t understand-. This is so frustrating! Feeling as if I'm somehow less than what I am-was and all because of that damn virus! No one told me to go but it wasn’t as if I would have made a different choice, not where Krit is concerned. I do care about him, too much and if I hadn't pissed them off, if I hadn't insisted on going would Krit be here now?

Why!

Why do I care at all?

Of course I'm grateful, if it weren't for Krit I wouldn’t have my life- not that it’s all good at the moment but I've had good days. Spending time at the ranch helping Zane fix the truck or the tractor or helping Krit fix up the house or going off on catburglaring errands with Syl…

“I wish I were back there again.”

But I had to leave those thoughts for another time, one where I wasn’t intently shooting to kill some guards and get the antidote for this virus. The one specifically manufactured for me. I should feel special knowing the Conclave considered me such a threat they'd go to all the trouble of inventing something just to kill me. I mean, how did I become a target?

“What the hell?” I wondered as one of the black clad guards stumbled forward. “Why aren't you dead?”

He didn’t answer me and at his cold smile I understood.

“Familiars.”

 **-X-**

 ********

She couldn’t believe they were using Familiars, then again this was a Conclave building. The gun jammed and she threw it at the Familiars face running up to it. Nÿx rammed her fist repeatedly into his face, never letting up on her advantage. She could feel the bones break beneath her assault and felt a grim satisfaction but she didn’t give herself time to enjoy it. Here was a way to release all that pent up anger, the worry and uncertainty about her life and death situation.

“Get down.” Krit ordered barely waiting for her to comply before firing off his weapon. The rapid spurts pounded into the Familiars surrounding Max and Nÿx. Both women lay on the floor as the bodies fell around them twitching. Nÿx glanced around the dark hallway more than frustrated at her lack of progress and ignoring the others who'd caught up. Quickly getting to her feet she kicked over a body choking down a cry as it gurgled something.

“They aren't dead.” Nÿx threw over her shoulder in accusation as if it were somehow their fault. Max glared down at the female Familiar garbed all in black as she slowly struggled to sit up. She reached down with both hands and took her head quickly twisting it. The snap sounded sharply in Nÿx's head making her nauseous so that she lay a hand on her weakened stomach.

“They die. They just don’t die easily.” Max said quietly.

“Do they stay dead?” Krit asked behind Nÿx. He could see she was a bit pale and wondered how well the vest was working. Her face was just a bit shiny with perspiration. Max shrugged not knowing how to answer when they all heard the curse. Four sets of eyes turned to the ground searching for the source. Alec was the first to find it and kicking off a dead Familiar yanked the white coated ordinary, not that the coat was completely white.

“Aric?” Nÿx cried in disbelief. She’d thought he was back in Seattle, gambling away his earnings and finding a way to get himself killed again. Of course it had only been a week but considering his track record she was surprised to see him in one piece.

“Hey, Nÿx.” Aric waved awkwardly pulling his coat out of Alec's grasp. “What's up?”

“What's up?” Alec grouched. “What's up!” he shoved the ordinary and that meant Aric bumped into the wall behind him very hard. Nÿx put a restraining hand on Alec which barely held him in check.

“Ouch?” Aric grumbled throwing a glare at Alec.

“What are you doing here?” Max questioned more than annoyed. Aric rolled his eyes at the brunette which served to annoy them even more. She couldn’t help noticing the lab coat even with the blood stains and the shiny ID once more pinned to his lapel. “You're a spy for them?”

“Come on! You kicked me out of **Terminal** **City** , said I wasn’t of any use yet here I am.” Aric waved his arms looking very much like some white bird. Nÿx couldn’t help but picture Azia's huge wings, the snowy white feathers so soft against her face…

“I didn’t set off the alarm either. I thought you guys were some sort of expert commandoes or some shit.”

“Enough.” Krit ordered. “We have to leave. If they have Familiars we can’t take them all on and expect to survive.” His eyes rested on Nÿx whose look told him she couldn’t believe he was giving up on her. This was her life they were messing with, again!

“Screw that. I'm not leaving without my antidote!” Nÿx turned around blurring down the hall towards her only means of survival.

 _‘I have to get that anti-virus!’_ she thought ignoring the shout behind her. She knew they would follow, whether it was Alec or Krit but she hoped Max and Aric would leave. Especially Aric because he wasn’t of any use in a fight. Nÿx turned another corner knowing exactly where she needed to go having memorized the path during the last week as well as two alternate routes. She wanted to be sure there was a way out just in case she had some trouble, like leaving the others behind and doing things on her own.

Krit was going to be extremely upset with her.

 _‘Might even yell at me again. Just like a guy to break a promise after he said he wouldn’t yell at me anymore.’_

But that had been a long time ago. Almost two years since that yelling match and the goats, by the end of that week she had begun to regret herding the smelly beast's to the ranch and they'd made _her_ feed them! Now there was gratitude for the milk she’d provided.

Nÿx stopped at the door feeling just a little apprehensive since it was unguarded.

 _‘Shouldn’t they be swarming this area?’_ the little voice in the back of her head nagged while she tried to concentrate on shorting out the keypad without using the EMP. Things were much harder this way and she couldn’t help but think how much she depended on her extra abilities. Now she really was like the other Transgenics.

“Nÿx!” Audny called to the dark clad figure as she hid the gun behind her back heading towards her. “Nÿx, have you seen Aric?” she asked pretending to want to help them. “We were supposed to meet up but the alarms went off. I'm worried.” She imbued her voice with concern for the ordinary and Nÿx couldn’t help the anger that washed through her. She had thought this woman a friend, how dare she pretend to care about Aric?

“No,” Nÿx replied moving away from the door. “I'm not worried.” Nÿx raised her leg kicking Audny's face. She stumbled back in shocked surprise but seeing the look in Nÿx's eyes she knew there was no hiding anymore.

“Is that any way to greet a friend?” Audny asked almost sweetly as she wiped at her face. A thin streak of blood stained her finger from the cut on her lip.

“Funny, all I see is a Familiar.” Nÿx retorted with a shrug delivering a rapid set of punches managing to get a few hits while Audny blocked the rest.

“I’m surprised to see you’re still breathing,” Audny smirked grabbing both of Nÿx's wrists in her hands. She delivered a head butt, effectively knocking Nÿx to the ground.

“You hear something different?” Nÿx mumbled from the ground. “Because I feel great.” She said kicking both legs up as Audny reached to grab her neck. Her feet connected with Audny’s face sending her reeling back as Nÿx used her momentum to lift into a back flip.

“Sure you do.” Audny scoffed turning to face her again. “So why are you here?”

“Oh, you know, just stealing.” Nÿx replied with a smile. She threw a punch which Audny ducked but the back elbow strike caught her mid chest with a slight pop.

“You wouldn’t be after a particular _anti_ -virus…” Audny taunted in a gasping breath as she clutched her chest. She saw Nÿx's eyes flit towards the door and felt a sliver of satisfaction deep inside that warmed her immensely. Audny loved to cause pain, more than anything else the job entailed and causing Nÿx pain was more pleasing to her than any job she’d had before.

“Already got it.” Nÿx faked a smile and strutted towards the Familiar intent on murder.

“Sure you do.” Audny replied with a knowing smile as she pulled out the gun. Nÿx's eyes widened in surprise as she heard the gunshot; it sounded too loud in the warehouse building echoing from one corner to the other.

 ********

**-X-**

Aric rushed forward without a thought for the others as he followed Nÿx. With all the arguing they’d been doing he hadn't been able to tell her he had her cure right in his pocket. He slipped his hand in the coat pocket to make sure the cd was still there and felt a sigh of relief. He jerked out of the now dirty lab coat and let it fall on the ground. The others passed him up easily though Krit stayed behind to make sure they weren’t followed or worse, ambushed from behind. Alec and Max went ahead clearing the path to Nÿx with the occasional shoot out with the guards and some hand to hand with the Familiars. They finally heard the shouts and Aric recognized Audny’s voice.

“She’s here.” However, he wasn’t talking to anyone in particular. Krit called for help seeing more guards reach their intersection and Max went to his aid. Alec stayed with Aric watching Nÿx kick Audny’s ass, almost jumping out to help when Nÿx went down. Aric was in awe of her strength seeing her gracefully flip to her feet. She turned with another round house kick sending Audny into the wall then she blurred grabbing the red hair and yanking the face down to her knee were it bounced back only be yanked into the other wall.

Alec had never seen Nÿx fight dirty and it was just a bit exciting to watch.

“Alec!” Max called. “We got Familiars incoming.”

Alec glanced over his shoulder at the struggling pair then at Nÿx holding her own and finally at the lanky ordinary watching from behind the corner. Alec grumbled, reaching for a gun and handed it to Aric.

“You know how to use it?”

Aric glanced at the gun then at the Transgenic feeling incompetent again. He looked over at Nÿx and stiffened his shoulders nodding.

“Remove the safety, aim and pull the trigger.” Alec ordered demonstrating in rapid succession the steps he was to take before shoving the gun into his clammy hand. Aric almost dropped the heavy metal thing before managing to wrap his fingers around the handle.

“Got it.” He muttered focusing on the gun and clutching it tighter. He realized then that he hated guns, hated that they were ever invented and that he had to use one now, he even hated the fact that he’d never learned to use one in the first place.

Alec muttered something obscene under his breath before going to help the others. He could tell the ordinary had no knowledge of guns, didn’t know how to use one and could bet his life the guy had never even fired a gun in his life.

 _‘And I left him to watch Nÿx?’_ Alec thought feeling suddenly cold. A Familiar jumped into the darkened hallway and grabbed Alec's throat. He emptied his gun into the Familiars chest feeling every bullet penetrated the mans torso but he never loosened his grip.

 ********

**-X-**

Just as he was left alone with a cold metal implement of death in his hand he found himself needing to use it. Aric didn’t think, his body moved automatically raising the gun as he stepped from behind the wall and fired the gun. Audny looked surprised to see him then her body recoiled as the bullet hit her chest. Her arm swiveled in his direction and he fired again pulling the trigger once, twice, three times when he felt the burning in his chest. The hall blurred then focused for a second before he fell to the cold floor and he was staring at the red blinking lights on the ceiling.

“Aric!” Nÿx screamed wanting to push him out of the way and knowing she had to get rid of the threat first. The soldier took over, blurring into action as she yanked the gun even as Audny pulled the trigger. Nÿx shoved her fist into the Familiars neck hearing the bone crunch, she turned the gun on the red head and emptied the clip which only had two remaining bullets. The body dropped to the ground sounding hollow just as the gun clattered to the cold tiles. Nÿx turned, heading to where Aric lay on the floor. She could hear his gurgled coughs and knew what she’d find. Her eyes closed as she knelt by him and gently took his head laying him half on her legs before looking down at his pale face. She smoothed stands of lanky hair from his eyes and offered him a weak smile.

“You couldn’t just stay home could you?” Nÿx asked softly. Aric's only answer was a sad smile and shake of his head. “Why?” Nÿx whispered feeling her throat close up.

“Had to-.” Aric coughed harshly almost sitting up as the fit turned into a wheezing spasm. “Need-, an-virus.”

“Hush, stop, stop, Aric!” Nÿx cried patting his shoulder and smoothing his hair already in a panic because she didn’t know how to help him. Where was all that med training they were supposed to have? Why didn’t she know what to do in a situation like this?

 _‘You know exactly what to do.’_ The little voice nagged. Nÿx refused to listen to it, to even acknowledge its very existence. The voice frightened her in it sureness, the cold calculating tone...

 _‘It’s not mine!”_ Nÿx cried inwardly.

“Take-t-thi-is.” Aric whispered shoving a square case into her hand. Nÿx glanced at it questioning. “Virus.” Aric answered with a smile.

“You got it?” Nÿx wondered, his smile deepened at her surprise. “You shit. Why didn’t you say so?” Nÿx looked down sadly, knowing this could have been avoided if only she’d known but she never waited to find out. Instead she ran off like always…

“Go.” Aric mouthed looking very calm. Blood seeped out of his mouth running down the side of his face as his eyes stared at her.

“Aric?” Nÿx shook him gently. “Aric!” she yelled when he didn’t blink. A sob escaped her then and the voice inside her brain mocked her for the weakness. Made fun of the feelings she held bottled inside because even though Aric had been a constant nuisance since the day she’d arrived he’d made her feel welcome, taken her in and given her a place to belong away from the ranch, from the others. He had loved her-.

 _‘And now he’s dead.’_ The voice replied in a soft taunt. Nÿx bent her forehead to his feeling the coldness against her feverish skin. Her body shook and another sob slipped past her constricted throat. How could she let this happen? No one had ever died because of her, ever.

“Nÿx!” Alec yelled, his footsteps got closer but she ignored him. Her whole body was burning and she couldn’t let go of Aric. His skin was so cold. “Nÿx!” Alec's voice was filled with shock.

Aric's eyes stared up at him vacantly as Nÿx held onto him rocking back and forth. He knelt by her glancing over his shoulder to where Max and Krit managed to get rid of the Familiars.

“Nÿx we have to go. We can’t stay-.” He stopped mid sentence as Nÿx shivered beneath his hand. He could feel the warmth emanate from her and felt the beginnings of fear trickle coldly down his spine. He yanked her away from the dead ordinary to check the vest but she fell into his arms with a violent shiver.

“NO. No, no.” Alec saw the blood staining her vest, the splatters on her cheek and neck. He ran a steady hand over her chest and abdomen looking for a wound, hoping he wouldn’t find any. With the amount of blood coating her there was no doubt she was hurt and low on her stomach he found the bullet hole which had shattered the temperature gauge on the vest.

“We gotta move!” He lifted her in his arms yelling over his shoulder for the others.


	27. What Is

They arrived at **Terminal** **City** in a flurry of panic. Nÿx's convulsions had become violent but infrequent and that unnerved Krit. Logan's voice echoed in his mind repeating his warning that if the convulsion stopped there would be nothing else they could do.

Before Nÿx passed out she handed the cd to Krit barely able to explain its contents but he understood. He kept it in his pocket still holding onto her legs while Alec held her arms and head cradled in his arms. The van swayed back and forth as Logan made his way to the clinic. He hadn't known the ordinary and he hadn't liked him just because Nÿx lived with him. Krit couldn’t help his feelings but knew they were unfounded. If Nÿx had decided to take that ordinary into her confidence she’d had good reason. The cd jabbed into his ribs as they came to a stop making the reason obvious; Aric had been loyal to her.

The door swung open revealing Lydecker's stoic face. He motioned them out as Doc arrived with a gurney and three others of the medical unit. **Terminal** **City** didn’t have much by way of doctors but there were plenty of field medics on hand. At least they knew to work quickly and efficiently. The gurney rolled off in a hurry with Nÿx strapped in and Krit grabbed Doc's arm.

“This is the anti-virus.” He handed the cd to the older Transgenic silently urging him to do everything he could to help her.

“We’ll get right on it.” Doc replied taking the cd and heading off in a different direction.

There was nothing left for him to do there besides worry. Worry that she’d lost too much blood from the bullet in her stomach or that the convulsions had stopped completely or that the medics wouldn’t be able to work on her in the current circumstances. Krit knew they needed to submerge her in the icy water again but with the bullet in her still…

“Damn!” Krit's fist cracked the plaster on the wall showering the floor with tiny flecks of white. “We never should’ve gone.” He whispered to himself.

Max wasn’t sure how to approach her brother. He stood with his hand through the wall, head ducked down and blaming himself, blaming her.

Logan lay a comforting hand on her shoulder still wearing his gloves even though she wore a jacket. Her eyes glazed over realizing they were no closer to solving their virus puzzle since they’d begun and yet here was Nÿx. Sure she was wounded and the ordinary was dead but she still got a cure.

 _‘At what price?’_ the little voice asked. Its quiet admonition flooded her with guilt. What would happen now? Would either survive this trauma? She didn’t think so and what was there to look forward to?

 **-X-**

 ********

Thirsty, I was so thirsty and the worst part my entire body ached. No, that’s not entirely right, my body _hurt_ , like I'd been pounded on for days. Something creaked to my left and I turned to the sound wincing as my neck protested and my eyes flinched from the bright lights. I raised a hand to cover my face and managed to smack myself.

“Oow, krap.” I grumbled. Besides being thirsty and sore I had no control over my body. Beautiful, just wonderful. What else did I have to look forward to? Was I missing any limbs-?

“What!” I had no idea where the thought had come from but it was enough to get me up, painfully, to look at myself. The glaring lights turned out to be a soft night light a foot away and the creaking sound was Krit getting up from the chair beside my bed. He took my flailing hands in his and made me lie down refusing to answer my questions until I was on my back and completely still.

“You're fine, Nÿx.” Krit's soft voice usually made me feel safe because I knew there was nothing to worry about, not with him around. This time there was something else, a certain- I don’t know how to explain. Krit didn’t look at me, something he had never done before…avoiding eye contact.

“Krit?” I didn’t know how to ask why he was avoiding my eyes but he knew.

“There’s something I have to tell you.” He began after he took his seat. He kept his hand on mine threading our fingers together. “Doc was able to make the anti-virus thanks to the information Aric gave you.” He paused though still unable to look at my face. I wondered what had him behaving so strangely.

“You're making me antsy, Krit. What is it?”

He sighed in response and stood taking his hand from mine.

“You took a bullet. The medics dug it out but not before-.”

“Before?” This was getting ridiculous. I mean if he couldn’t tell me what the hell was wrong with me I was going to have to go looking for someone who could. “Just tell me!”

“There was nothing they could do, about- it was too soon, Nÿx.” He looked at me then.

“Too soon?” he wasn’t making any sense and for some reason he expected me to know what he was talking about. “What are yo-?”

“They couldn’t save it.”

Save? Save what? There was nothing to save besides my life!

“The virus?” A profound sense of dread washed over me. What if they hadn't been in time to give me the anti-virus? What if I was already dying? That’s why Krit was behaving so strangely-

I'm dying.

Hmm.

Now that it was happening I found I really didn’t want to die. I liked living, liked breathing and walking not to mention hitting ‘things’. I wanted to grow old maybe; someday far _far_ in the future I could start a family…

“There is no virus, Nÿx. You're fine now.” He looked annoyed with me.

“I- what?” how could he be annoyed with me? “I don’t understand what the problem is. The cure worked, I'm not dying anymore. What's the deal?”

Krit loomed over me, his face now scowling and said very softly; “There are consequences when you decide _not_ to take the trancs or protect yourself, Nÿx. For now you don’t have to deal with those consequences.”

He couldn’t have been clearer and the fact that I hadn't wanted to understand his words only confirmed that I had known. Deep down I had known what was happening yet I'd ignored every sign.

 ********

**-X-**

 ****Their voices carried out into the hall through the open door. He was there again, alone with her. It was enough to put him in a bad mood but he wasn’t going to let them know how much it bothered him. The closer he got the cleared their words became and Alec slowed enough to eavesdrop. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Nÿx because he did; at least he assumed he did. Wasn’t that what you were supposed to do when you were in a relationship?

He was trying to figure the logic in that when something Krit said drew his attention. It wasn’t so much the words but the tone of his voice that gave it that doomsday effect.

“Consequences.” His eyes fell to the tiles at his feet, brow furrowed as he thought. She hadn't taken her trancs, she’d told him as much and they’d definitely dealt with the ‘consequences’ of that while they’d waited to be let out.

‘ _How could I have been so stupid!’_ Alec thought smacking his forehead understanding exactly what Krit had said to her. He just hadn't thought about it what with everything that had happened afterward.

 _‘It was weeks ago. A little over a month. Did you really think nothing was going to happen?’_

What an idiot! And he’d let her walk into that building-.

He'd come to realize that no one stopped Nÿx from doing what she wanted, when she wanted without a fight. It wasn’t that he was above hitting a girl because everyone knew he'd had plenty of fights with Max and hitting her wasn’t a problem, not anymore but Nÿx… well, it was different with her.

“I shouldn’t have let her go.” He muttered clenching his fists. Guilt weighed him down, guilt for failing to protect her and leaving her with the ordinary as back up. He shook his head at that brilliant idea unable to go down the path of ‘what if…’ knowing how futile that was.

The footsteps drew near but Alec was too slow in moving and Krit found him standing in the hall.

“She’s awake.” Krit said looking at Alec expectantly.

“Yeah,” Alec replied not sure as to what he was supposed to do.

 _‘You're supposed to go in there, that’s what.’_ the little voice told him. It was scornful making him feel worse because he knew he should go in there. Krit kept looking at him obviously waiting for him to go in and see Nÿx.

Alec straightened his shoulders; his chin rose another inch, green eyes icy and without a word turned around heading down the hall and out into **Terminal** **City**.

 _‘What are you doing?’_ The voice asked. _‘You're running away again? Ha!’_ it was gloating now. _‘I'd begun to wonder when you’d be turning tail and leaving her behind. I was afraid you wouldn’t this time, at least she’s still alive.’_

Alec clenched his jaw ,refusing to let the voice pick at him anymore let alone bring up the past. He wasn’t running, he wasn’t going to leave, he wasn’t abandoning her.

“Open the gate.”

 ********

**-X-**

 ****“630.”

He stood at attention eyes front and waited for his orders.

“You are to eliminate this target.” The picture was held up to his eyes by a pale hand. “Once you terminate you are to capture and contain 722.”

“Yes sir!”

“Perfect. I want 722 brought in.” the cold blue eyes twinkled behind the glasses matching the smile on her face. It was time to reunite the family, time to set the plan in motion, time to finish.


	28. Epilogue

A month after I got the cure for the virus the Conclave injected me with I left **Terminal** **City**. I couldn’t stay there anymore, not with Krit and Max and all the others. Alec didn’t want me to go even though he knew I’d never wanted to move in. He surprised me though, he had everything ready at Aric's apartment, even got me a room mate so I wouldn’t be alone when he was at **Terminal** **City**.

Yep, he moved in. He splits his time between Seattle and **Terminal** **City** while I try to stay in Seattle like any normal homosapien. I keep pretending to be normal, I go to work everyday, pedal around the city on my bike delivering packages, hanging at Crash. Every once in a while we do have some added expenses so I have to take up a ‘night’ job but it all works out.

OriginalCindy took up Aric's old bedroom which I thought was a good idea. I wasn’t ready to be on my own… besides, Logan's place was too crowded for her not too mention it wasn’t girl friendly. Yep, OriginalCindy took some getting used to but it was nice to have her around. I remembered her from JamPony the day I’d run out of there and away from Gryph. She hadn't looked half as well as she did now.

Gryph showed up a week after that and helped me go through Aric's personal belongings. There were a lot of things that needed to be sent to his family and I dreaded having to break the news to them.

Logan had taken care of the body with help from his police friend. Aric had been listed as a ‘John Doe’ since no ID had been found on his body. Max had sticky fingers; she’d given me his wallet and ID on her only visit to the clinic. We hadn't said much, mostly because we didn’t know what to say.

OriginalCindy says that’s because we don’t let our guards down long enough to get to know each other. I say that’s a load of krap but hey, everyone's entitled to their own opinion. Free speech and all that…

Krit called down to the ranch and now the whole family was moving north. They were selling the ranch. Most of my things arrived yesterday I just haven't opened the boxes. I couldn’t believe they were giving up the only place where the Conclave, White and even the government couldn’t find them. That more than anything else was bringing up thoughts I'd rather have kept ignoring but the fact that _Zane_ was throwing in with the Transgenic's… That was-.

Maybe this fight, this war had more importance than I thought. It certainly made me rethink my view on the whole situation and what my part in all this was going to be. Lydecker had said I had a purpose and like him I now wanted to know what it was.

“Are you ready?”

I turned to the door smiling at him. He’d come to see me at the clinic after Krit had left. He’d looked haunted, eyes glassy, hair all mussed and cold. I could tell he’d been riding around the city, probably trying to figure things out and I knew. Neither of us said anything but there was a silent understanding. I’d lifted the sheet aside and after a moments hesitation he climbed in next to me careful not to jostle the bed.

“I'm ready.” I felt as if I were and whatever had to be decided could wait another day. It wasn’t like the war was going to end any time soon. It had been two years and both sides were still at an impasse of sorts.

 ********

**-X-**

 _“722.”_

The soft voiced designation was no louder than a whisper, light as a feather floating in the wind. The number tore through me like a hurricane, the voice, familiar sounding, as if it were my own yet I knew it was not. It was foreign yet soothing in its warmth and that more than anything I could remember sent a shiver down my spine in ominous foreboding.

I turned around pulling out of Alec's arm with a terrible feeling as I searched the street.

“Nÿx?”

I heard him ask, seeing the look on my face he searched down the street as well wanting to know what had brought such a strange reaction out of me. I didn’t know myself, didn’t know why the hairs on the back of my neck rose chillingly as I searched for the cause.

Then I saw him.

“Khaza.”

He stood on the next corner not far from us, his black hair gently blowing in the cool breeze. He looked no different than I remembered because I did remember him. His face so familiar I felt my chest constrict with feeling…

He didn’t look real to me, not even with that stupid trenchcoat he always had to wear. It was something he’d read in some spy novel and the image had stuck for some reason. Almost every mission he’d end up wearing one.

This one was a charcoal color. He wore it belted but I knew he’d be wearing somethingnice if not a suit. He likes dressing nice…

I must’ve taken a step in his direction because he smiled. That stopped me, the smile was nothing warm or loving, not how I knew it could be. I'd forgotten how Khaza could make his beautiful features, usually so amiable and unthreatening, into this vulgar mask. His brown eyes so like mine narrowed into slits, his eyebrows drawing together and the sensuous lips thinned into a thin line. Even in the late sun shining behind me with its warmth I felt cold, frozen to my spot. His eyes shifted from mine to the left and I knew. The smile twisted as he raised a closed hand.

“No.” I shook my head hoping he would stop but I knew… that pinprick of fear washed over me like a tidal wave almost drowning me under the weight. It was his harsh laugh that broke through the fog and I moved to Alec. He couldn’t and yet I wondered why? What was he doing here?

Khaza's fist opened and from his palm sparks burst forth. Alec saw him, saw the bolts and thought it was me they were aimed for. I shoved him aside even as he tried to do the same for me. Alec fell and there was no time to get out of the way or avoid being hit. I felt my side burn but even that faded away under the onslaught of the current as it tore through my body. The pain was intense and I wondered if this was how the others felt. Did it burn as much when I hit them with my EMP?

The current moved through my body like a wave bouncing from one body part to the other with no end in sight.

Far off I heard a tinkling sound, as if there were bells ringing…

I could see- suddenly everything was there; I knew who I was, _what_ I was. All the people, their faces, moments, even places flashed through my brain so fast they blurred until they formed a montage yet I finally understood.

Just when I had the answers to all my questions, everything finally clear and I could tell hi-

I could share those memories…

Alec's voice seemed so far away, he was calling my name, his voice fading-

Or was it me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the next piece to this fic finished. Take a look.


End file.
